Entre deux mondes, titre temporaire
by San Hime7
Summary: Miria Karsen, cousine de Sam Uley, se rend avec sa mère à La Push pour assister au mariage de celui-ci avec Emily Young. Mais que va-t-elle découvrir une fois là-bas?
1. Prologue

Hola à vous  
Vous allez découvrir ma fiction sur Twilight, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Je tenais juste à préciser le contexte de l'histoire.  
Cela se situe à la fin d'Hésitation, Jacob a quitté la réserve suite au choix de Bella.  
Il y a toujours des tensions entre la Meute et les Cullen. Malgré l'intervention de Carlisle, les loups n'en restent pas moins méfiants et les vampires sont aussi sur leur garde.  
Toutefois, j'ai pioché quelques éléments de Révélation, mais juste quelques détails...  
Voilà rien de bien extraordinaire, je vous laisse découvrir par vous même.  
Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Stéphanie Meyer, excepté Miria Karsen, Aiyana Karsen et d'autres...

Bonne lecture à vous. 

**Prologue**

L'obscurité gagnait les environs. La nuit était fraîche et silencieuse.

Assise sur la banquette, juste en-dessous de la fenêtre du séjour, je pouvais voir les allers et venus des passants, observer l'agitation dans les maisons voisines, ou encore regarder certaines personnes rentrer ou sortir de chez elle. Rien de vraiment captivant pour ainsi dire.

Du coup, je décidai de continuer ma lecture, ce livre dont ma mère m'avait parlé, celui qu'elle tenait de son père qui le tenait du sien et ainsi de suite. Un recueil dans lequel mes ancêtres, les Uleys, avaient écrit maintes histoires. Mon cousin me l'avait envoyé, je ne pensais pas qu'il l'avait réellement lu, les jeunes de notre génération avaient d'autres choses en tête. Je devais l'avouer, à 15 ans, j'avais d'autres préoccupations et il ne retenait pas vraiment mon attention.

En effet, qui perdrait son temps à lire un bouquin qui contait nos traditions, nos us et coutumes, ainsi que nos anciennes légendes ?

Son aspect était original, l'épaisse couverture était très abîmée et craquelée. La teinte n'était plus la même. Au fil des années, l'ouvrage avait subi les aléas du temps. Il était décoloré, le vert avait dû être la teinte principale, mais il avait terni et j'y observai davantage de marron. Toutefois, cela apportait un certain charme au manuscrit, car je ne possédais pas un simple livre entre mes mains, non je tenais là les histoires des miens. Peu importe ce qu'il renfermait, j'avais en ma possession un bien qui avait traversé le temps, je devais en prendre grand soin, bien que je n'étais qu'à moitié enchantée de découvrir son contenu. Je le caressai et pus sentir sous mes doigts cette texture si particulière de l'usure. Tout en effleurant le titre en relief, je le lus :

Contes et Légendes Indiennes

Les Quileutes, l'histoire d'une tribu

Voilà ce qui figurait sur la couverture. Lequel de mes ancêtres avaient eu l'idée de commencer cet ouvrage ? Et combien d'entre eux avaient marqué ce livre de nos histoires ? Ma mère insistait pour que je le lise, et moi en jeune fille modèle, je m'exécutai. Après tout ce n'était pas non plus un drame que d'en apprendre davantage sur mes origines.

J'ouvris l'ouvrage au passage où je l'avais laissé la veille, les pages étaient en partie jaunies et l'encre bavait par endroit. Je continuais à découvrir toutes ces histoires sur mon peuple.

Des contes, des faits historiques et parfois des chroniques particulièrement étranges, mais rien de vraiment sérieux, enfin pensais-je.

Dans un chapitre, on parlait beaucoup de loups, de devoirs, de protection, de sang-froid, et je ne comprenais pas tout. Alors, je me contentais d'avancer dans ma lecture, pressée d'en finir. Je lus à plusieurs reprises des histoires sur des créatures qui irradiaient, ou encore qui avaient la peau aussi résistante que la pierre. Encore des contes étranges… je n'y prêtais guère attention.

Par l'intermédiaire de cet ouvrage, je compris la perception de la mort par les Quileutes, ce peuple indien dont je tirais mes origines. Je pris également connaissance de la cérémonie de mariage, qui avait à peine changé au fil des années. J'en étais émerveillée et imaginais déjà cette union future. Les lignes décrivaient de si belles choses, comme par exemple notre rapport avec la nature, une particularité qui me charmait autant qu'elle captivait mon attention. Le symbolisme de tout cela m'enchantait, la manière dont les animaux étaient perçus et surtout ce qu'ils représentaient pour les miens était époustouflant. Au final, j'en appris bien plus sur nous les Indiens.

Je décidai de souffler un peu et regardai une fois de plus par la fenêtre. Je vis mes amis, ils étaient là à discuter et rire entre eux. Lorsque je vis mon petit-ami les rejoindre, je décidais de m'y rendre à mon tour et de finir la lecture plus tard.

Quand j'y repense, j'aurais dû prêter davantage attention à ces contes. Ma mère m'avait dit que cela était important, mais je n'avais pas été attentive. Oui quand j'y songe, la réponse était là, sous mes yeux. Ma destinée, mon futur, ma vie. Mais à présent, que puis-je faire de plus, si ce n'est subir tout ce qui m'arrive.

Si comme moi vous aviez eu la chance de découvrir ce que vous réservait le destin, qu'auriez-vous fait ? Je pense que vous aussi, vous auriez survolé cet ouvrage. Car bien naturellement, ce n'était écrit ni en majuscule, ni en gras, et encore moins à la première page, que les Quileutes n'étaient pas un peuple ordinaire, qu'ils n'étaient pas ce qu'ils semblaient être.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Le Départ**

C'était un matin comme les autres. Les rayons du soleil traversaient déjà les volets de ma chambre. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de bouger, la chaleur sous mes draps me réconfortait et je désirais profiter de cet instant plus longtemps.

Je restai allongée dans mon lit et observai le plafond, d'un blanc éclatant, si pur, il contrastait bien avec les murs bleus de ma chambre. Cette chambre, je la connaissais par cœur bien sûr, mais je l'étudiai encore. Mon lit était placé face au mur est et ma fenêtre dominait la face sud de la pièce. Un bureau et une bibliothèque occupaient l'espace devant mon lit et une armoire était située près de la porte. Une chambre banale, mais la mienne, mon espace. Je la regardai comme si je la découvrais pour la première fois, ou comme si je la voyais pour la dernière fois.

Je sortis de ma contemplation lorsque j'entendis le téléphone sonner. Bien sûr ma mère décrocha à l'étage inférieur. Je l'entendis discuter, puis elle se mit à hurler mon prénom. Cet appel m'était donc destiné.

— Miria, téléphone, dépêche-toi ! hurla t-elle.

Je sortis de mon lit en rallant un peu, enfilai une robe de chambre et descendis les marches de l'escalier. Je pus sentir l'odeur des pancakes que ma mère avait préparé, comme tous les dimanches. Une fois arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, je me rendis dans la cuisine, ne souhaitant pas croiser le regard de ma mère qui signifiait que je m'étais encore attardée au lit. Mais je ne n'avais rien prévu ce matin, surtout un dimanche.

— Maman, je décroche dans la cuisine, merci, lui dis-je. Allo !

Elle raccrocha.

— Salut Miria !

Cette voix je la connaissais et très bien. C'était mon cousin.

— Bonjour Sam, comment vas-tu ?

— Je vais très bien merci. Je viens aux nouvelles comme d'habitude, comment te portes-tu ? me demanda t-il sur un ton enjoué.

— Moi ça va, comme un dimanche, rien de spécial.

— Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

Sa voix n'était plus pareille, j'y remarquai de l'anxiété.

— Je t'écoute, lui dis-je intriguée.

— Voilà, tu es chère à mon cœur, comme tu le sais et je désire, souhaite et même te supplie…

— Bon sang, calme-toi et allons aux faits ! lui lançais-je agacée.

— Ne m'interrompe pas voyons. Il parut légèrement mécontent. Voilà, comme je te disais, tu es importante pour moi et j'aimerais que tu acceptes d'être la demoiselle d'honneur de ma fiancée.

— Aaaah ! C'est pas vrai ! Je me mis à hurler, la nouvelle me faisait tellement plaisir, j'étais si heureuse pour lui. Et pour elle bien sûr, c'était une fille si gentille.

— J'en serais honorée, Sam, honorée. Je suis trop heureuse pour vous, vous avez enfin choisi une date.

Je jubilai, le bonheur de Sam m'importait tellement.

— Olala ! Calme-toi. Je suis ravi que cela te fasse plaisir et je suis encore plus ravi que tu acceptes. J'aimerais que tu viennes pour les prochaines vacances. Tu n'as jamais rencontré Emily, je sais que vous discutez souvent au téléphone, mais ça serait bien que vous vous rencontriez, tu ne crois pas ?

— Oui, je vais arranger cela avec maman, elle sera ravie elle aussi. Ça fait un moment que nous ne sommes pas revenues à La Push et ça me manque. Je te rappelle pour te dire quand nous arrivons.

— Ok, pas de soucis, il me tarde de te voir. Bonne journée et n'oublie pas de m'appeler, les vacances vont arriver très vite.

— Oui, ne t'en fait pas et de toute façon, je t'appelle tout le temps. Je vous embrasse Emily et toi. Bye.

— Bye.

Je raccrochais le combiné. J'étais si heureuse, voilà d'où provenait cette voix si anxieuse. Alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre ma mère dans le salon et lui parler de nos prochaines vacances, elle pénétra dans la cuisine.

— Alors Sam t'a parlé de la grande nouvelle ! me dit-elle enthousiaste.

Ma mère, Aiyana, était une personne très agréable à vivre et gentille. C'était une femme assez grande et très fine à la peau mate avec de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais. On percevait tant d'amour sur son visage en forme de cœur ainsi que dans ses yeux noirs. Elle et moi habitions depuis plusieurs années à San Francisco en Californie. Autrefois, nous vivions à Forks à plusieurs kilomètres de Seattle, plus précisément, à La Push, une réserve indienne. Ma mère était une indienne, quant à moi, je ne l'étais qu'en partie. Nous avions quittés la réserve car elle était tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui n'était pas un indien.

Ils avaient, par la suite, décidés de quitter la ville pour vivre leur amour. La famille de ma mère n'appréciait pas cette union, surtout son frère qui était vraiment horrible avec elle et mon père.

Nous partîmes alors que j'étais âgée de 11 ans. Nous revenions de temps en temps, mais plus depuis mes 13 ans, autant dire que La Push n'était plus qu'un souvenir pour moi, mais j'adorais ce lieu, il était si plaisant. Mon père nous avait quitté à mes 15 ans, c'était un afro-américain, très grand et très beau, en tout cas à mes yeux, et d'une grande gentillesse. Quant à moi, j'étais une métisse. J'avais la peau mate, des cheveux noirs qui me tombaient jusqu'aux épaules, les yeux marron en amande, les lèvres charnues, le visage ovale, j'étais une fille de taille moyenne. En fait, j'arrivais à passer inaperçue lorsque j'étais à la réserve, à l'époque en tout cas. Souvent ma mère m'appelait Tala, mon deuxième prénom d'origine amérindienne, en hommage aux siens, pensais-je.

— Oui, je suis très contente ! Quelle agréable surprise, enfin ils vont se marier, dis-je euphorique.

— Je suis heureuse pour mon neveu également. Il est épanoui et il a trouvé une femme formidable qui va le combler. Je suis si soulagée.

Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur le visage de ma mère, je pensais savoir à quoi elle songeait.

J'ai toujours gardé le contact avec mon cousin, Sam était un garçon vraiment formidable. Il avait grandi quasiment tout seul. Son père, mon oncle Joshua, était un homme exécrable, difficile à vivre et pas vraiment apprécié par la famille. Pourtant, quand j'étais jeune, j'avais le souvenir qu'il aimait s'affirmer comme le chef de la famille, ce que mon grand-père maternel n'aimait pas du tout. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour son fils et un jour, alors que mon cousin était encore jeune, il abandonna sa famille. Ma mère n'avait plus jamais eu de nouvelles de son frère, mais cela ne la contrariait pas. Elle fit de son mieux pour soutenir Sam et désirait l'emmener avec nous lorsque nous avons quitté la réserve, mais il avait préféré rester à La Push, c'était son berceau, ses racines et il était libre de faire ce qu'il désirait. Je n'avais jamais perdu contact avec lui. Il était mon frère, bien plus que mon cousin.

— Moi aussi, je suis soulagée, lui dis-je. Mais quelque part, je n'avais jamais douté qu'il serait heureux un jour.

Ma mère et moi avions discuté des prochaines vacances et des préparatifs du mariage. A ce sujet, nous en apprendrions plus une fois là-bas, mais nous étions euphoriques et nous préparions déjà des propositions pour le buffet, la décoration, la musique,…

Cette matinée fut merveilleuse, le dimanche le plus beau de cette année. Vivement les vacances…

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés…

Nous étions arrivées à La Push, bien plus tôt que ma mère l'aurait pensé. Je conduisais ma X3 noire, un véhicule tout-terrain idéal pour parcourir les routes de cette contrée et tape-à-l'œil pour la Californie. J'avais insisté pour faire le voyage en voiture plutôt que de prendre l'avion, cela apportait une toute autre note à nos vacances. Ma mère avait accepté l'idée et le périple s'était bien déroulé, on avait bien rigolé. Nous avions parcouru les 1 425 kilomètres qui nous séparaient de notre destination, le tout en 16 heures, en comptant les divers arrêts. Nous conduisions à tour de rôle afin d'éviter un trop plein de fatigue. Une fois arrivée à destination, nous étions quelque peu fatiguées par ce long trajet, voyager en voiture était une idée, mais parcourir cette distance était bien plus laborieuse qu'elle n'y paraissait.

La réserve était comme dans mes souvenirs, immense, verdoyante, pure, c'était un lieu vraiment magnifique et sauvage, j'aimais tant cet aspect. La route déserte paraissait hostile ainsi emmurée par les immenses conifères et feuillus, tous ces arbres s'étendaient si haut vers le ciel. Le temps était d'ailleurs couvert, intensifiant davantage cette atmosphère particulièrement lugubre. Mais je connaissais ce coin, il ne m'effrayait absolument pas, au contraire j'étais charmée, car le spectacle était impressionnant.

Nous quittâmes ensuite la route principale afin d'emprunter une route secondaire, ou plutôt un sentier. Nous arrivâmes enfin en territoire Quileute. Je conduisais selon les indications de ma mère, ma mémoire étant trop floue pour me rappeler des routes à prendre pour regagner notre logement de jadis. Enfin, nous étions chez nous.

Une maison toute simple, ni grande, ni petite, sans garage et assez rustique. Les murs étaient marrons, je pouvais apercevoir deux fenêtres sur la façade, ainsi qu'une porte blanche. L'extérieur avait été entretenu, par Sam, sans aucun doute. Les arbustes étaient correctement taillés, il n'y avait pratiquement pas de mauvaises herbes et le sentier amenant à l'habitation était praticable. Des plantes vertes, ainsi que des fleurs étaient disposées sur le perron, cela apportait une touche vraiment accueillante et vivifiante, nous devions cela à Emily, nul doute. Il y avait également un banc sur le palier, je me voyais déjà assise, emmitouflée dans une bonne couverture à observer les étoiles. Nous descendions du véhicule et ma mère se rendit immédiatement à la porte de notre maison. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à introduire les clefs dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit et Sam apparu derrière. Ma mère sursauta et il l'a pris dans ses bras tout en s'excusant, je pris à peine le temps d'observer la scène que je me mis à courir vers mon cousin et me jetai dans ses bras. Notre étreinte fut longue et pleine d'émotions, cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

Toutefois, j'étais fortement surprise par son apparence. Il était si grand, si élancé et il semblait si puissant. Ses magnifiques longs cheveux noirs étaient à présent rasés. Son corps était musclé, sa silhouette était impressionnante. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait changé de style, mais je ne l'imaginais pas du tout ainsi, c'était surprenant ! Et le plus étonnant était la chaleur qu'il dégageait, à croire qu'il était souffrant. Je m'inquiétais pour rien, le climat ici était bien différent de la Californie, il ne devait pas être rare de tomber malade avec cette fraîcheur et cette humidité.

Une femme sortit de la maison et vint ensuite à notre rencontre. Ma mère fut ravie de la voir, elles s'embrasèrent chaleureusement. Elle m'embrassa également et j'appris qu'il s'agissait de Sue Clearwater. Elle n'était plus la femme de mes souvenirs, mais c'était bien elle, la mère de Leah et de Seth, mes amis d'enfance. Nous avions appris la disparition de son mari, il y a peu, mais je n'avais pas pu me rendre à la réserve pour lui rendre hommage à ce moment, j'avais dû rester à San Francisco pour des examens et ma mère était partie seule.

Mme Clearwater avait tout arrangé pour ma mère. La maison était entretenue, elle avait préparé nos couches et même acheté de la nourriture pour notre arrivée. Nous n'avions qu'à porter nos valises et nous détendre. Après ce long voyage cela était très appréciable.

L'atmosphère était si chaleureuse, nous rîmes de bon cœur tous les quatre tout en nous installant, bien qu'il nous faille porter nos bagages dans nos chambres.

La maison était jolie, accueillante, mais beaucoup plus petite que notre logement à San Francisco. L'espace se divisait en deux chambres, une salle de bain, un lieu d'aisances, une cuisine, un salon plus une salle à manger. Il y avait déjà des meubles, je doutais qu'il s'agissait de ceux laisser par mes parents autrefois, car ils étaient en très bon états, ils semblaient tous neufs. Je ne cessais de balayer l'espace des yeux, tant cela m'intriguait. Quand il remarqua l'intérêt que je portais au mobilier, mon cousin me précisa qu'il avait acheté certains des objets qui occupaient les pièces ou qu'il en avait remis à neuf. J'étais surprise par son intention il n'y était pas obligé. Je le remerciai aussitôt. Sam m'aida à porter mes valises dans ma chambre. Elle était moins grande que celle de San Francisco, mais tout aussi accueillante. Il y avait un lit, une armoire, un bureau et une bibliothèque, mon cousin en avait encore trop fait, alors que tout cela n'était que temporaire. Nous déposions mes bagages dans la pièce et j'ouvris la fenêtre de la chambre. Puis, Sam et moi regagnâmes le salon où se trouvaient ma mère et Mme Clearwater.

Je pus enfin me détendre, ainsi que ma mère. M'étalant sur le canapé, je laissais toute la fatigue et le stresse du voyage s'évacuer. Je pris la peine de regarder autour de moi et je vis un objet qui attira mon attention. Je me levais et le pris dans mes mains. Il s'agissait d'une photo de famille, je ne devais avoir que 4 ou 5 ans, ma mère se tenait à côté de mon père et lui me portait dans ses bras. Tous les deux souriaient chaleureusement sur la photo, quant à moi, je devais avoir du mal à tenir en place, si je me fiais à ma position, mon père semblait avoir des difficultés à me garder dans ses bras. Je souris en la voyant, il s'agissait d'une belle photo de famille. Ma mère s'approcha afin de voir ce que je contemplais et elle sourit à son tour, d'un sourire mélancolique. Sue nous précisa qu'elle avait récupéré cette photo dans l'un de ses albums et qu'elle avait décidé de l'apporter chez nous. Je redéposais le cadre à son emplacement et mon cousin me tira vers lui puis me poussa sur le canapé. Il s'assit à mes côtés et nous parlions alors d'un tas de choses. J'étais si heureuse de le revoir. Après toutes ces années nous nous retrouvions enfin.

Au bout de deux heures de discussion et de collation, Sue et Sam nous quittèrent. Je promis à mon cousin de venir les voir Emily et lui le lendemain chez eux.

Ma mère et moi étions à présent exténuées. Je pris une douche et allai me coucher. C'était formidable de n'avoir rien à faire en arrivant, il faudra que je remercie Mme Clearwater pour cela. Je fermai les yeux, et m'endormis aussitôt.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Retrouvailles**

J'étais réveillée depuis deux bonnes heures et j'avais aidé ma mère à finir notre installation. Très vite, nous n'avions plus rien à faire, je décidai donc d'aller rendre visite à Sam, comme je le lui avais promis. Je grimpai dans ma X3 et commençai à m'aventurer sur les sentiers. J'étais certaine que ma voiture apprécierait enfin d'être utilisée à sa juste valeur.

Malgré les indications de ma mère, pour me rendre chez mon cousin, je mis plus de temps que prévu. Et cela se vérifia lorsque je croisais Sam en voiture, venu à ma rencontre. J'étais ravie qu'il soit là, mais je restai toujours autant sidérée par son changement physique ! Il me fit signe de le suivre et je m'exécutai.

Très vite, nous arrivâmes à destination. J'étais peut-être perdue, mais à moins de cinq cents mètres, bref, ce n'était pas plus glorieux. Je mis pied à terre, Sam se précipita vers moi et me serra dans ses bras. Bon sang ! Qu'il était rapide ! Je l'embrassai très fort. J'étais si heureuse et lui aussi me semblait l'être, si je me fiais à son sourire éblouissant. Il allait enfin me présenter Emily, aussi je comprenais son enthousiasme. Il était toujours aussi chaud, j'espérais que son mal allait bientôt passer, il aurait été dommage qu'il passe son temps alité maintenant que j'étais là, surtout que c'était pour une courte période.

Je n'oubliais pas qu'il m'avait dit que sa bien-aimée avait subi un grave accident et qu'elle en portait les séquelles. Il m'avait aussi expliqué, à maintes reprises, qu'il ne supportait pas que les gens la regardent intensément. Je me préparai à cette rencontre.

Nous marchions vers la maison. Celle-ci était peinte en blanc cassé, des fenêtres perçaient la façade, à côté de la porte bleue, et des jardinières étaient accrochées dessous débordant de camélias roses, blancs et pourpres qui réchauffaient les lieux. L'extérieur était très charmant, des arbres, des plantes, des fleurs, on avait l'impression d'être coupé du monde et de pénétrer dans un havre de paix. Emily avait fait des folies. Une fois devant la porte, Sam l'ouvrit et nous y pénétrâmes. Je tremblais de tous mes membres.

— Emily, je te ramène quelqu'un.

Sam me regarda avec un immense sourire, ses dents blanches m'illuminaient. Et j'étais toute excitée à présent. J'allais rencontrer Emily, Emily !

— Enfin, depuis le jour que je l'attendais.

Je ne la vis pas tout de suite, mais sa voix était si jolie, si paisible. Puis, je la vis enfin. Emily était une femme très grande, aux longs cheveux noirs et son visage portait des marques très profondes. Des griffures, selon moi. La partie droite de son visage était couturée de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au menton par trois épaisses cicatrices. Une des balafres tirait vers le bas le coin de son œil droit, noir en amande, un autre tordait la commissure de ses lèvres en un rictus permanent. Pourtant malgré cela, je la trouvais belle, son visage reflétait tant de gentillesse.

— Bonjour, Emily. Je suis ravie de te connaître enfin. Ma voix tremblait. Je suis désolée, je suis émue. Je te vois enfin et vous allez vous marier. Je suis trop contente.

— Je suis également enchantée de rencontrer la « sœur » de mon Sam, me dit-elle tout en souriant.

Puis, elle marcha vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. L'émotion était trop forte et des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage. Sam s'esclaffa devant ce spectacle. Je me mis à le frapper afin qu'il cesse de se moquer de moi. Emily se joignit à moi. C'était si chaleureux.

Nous avions discuté d'un tas de choses tous les trois, durant les trois heures qui venaient de s'écouler. Que trois heures seulement, mais Sam devait nous quitter. Nous étions si heureux d'être ensemble. Parfois cela semblait si irréaliste, toujours à discuter au téléphone, sans jamais se voir, et maintenant, nous étions là, tous réunis. Toutefois, je le sentais contrarié. Emily aussi semblait agacée, malgré la bonne humeur. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Je n'y prêtais pas attention, il avait des responsabilités et devait s'y tenir. Alors, je partis à mon tour. Je serrai très fort Emily dans mes bras et lui promis de revenir très vite.

Je grimpai dans ma X3 et fis un signe d'au revoir à Emily. Sam, se moquant de moi, proposa de m'accompagner jusqu'à chez moi. Mais, je lui demandai plutôt de m'aider à me rendre chez les Black. J'avais hâte de revoir Rachel. Et je voulais également revoir Jacob et Billy. Il fit une partie du chemin avec moi, m'expliquant où aller, et partit de son côté.

Lorsque j'arrivai à destination, je pris le temps d'observer autour de moi. C'était comme dans mes souvenirs, j'avais passé tellement de temps chez les Black, que je n'avais rien oublié. La maison était en rondin avec plusieurs fenêtres sur les façades, la peinture rouge, qui recouvrait le foyer, réchauffait les lieux. Le couvert végétal autour de l'habitation était très bien entretenu, je devinais que Rachel prenait toujours autant de plaisir à s'occuper du jardin. Je pouvais apercevoir quelques fleurs bourgeonnant à divers endroit. Je m'avançai jusqu'à la porte et frappai. Quelques secondes après, quelqu'un vint ouvrir.

Je restais scotchée sur place, abasourdie. Qui était devant moi ?

— Ce n'est pas possible, Miria c'est bien toi ? Je suis trop content de te revoir.

Un homme très grand, musclé et le crâne rasé se jeta sur moi et me serra contre lui. Il semblait très heureux de me revoir. Mais, j'ignorais qui il était.

Je levai les bras vers le ciel, moi aussi agitée par ces retrouvailles.

— Waouh ! Qui es-tu ? demandai-je déroutée. Désolée, mais je ne pense pas te connaître. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu as changé ! Mes bras étaient à présent, le long de mon corps, traduisant mon absence total de clairvoyance.

— Allons, ne me dis pas que tu m'as oublié ! me dit-il agacé.

— Ben, c'est que…

— C'est moi, Paul !

Je restais figée, sans aucune réaction, durant trois secondes qui me parurent durer trois heures.

— Ce n'est pas possible ! Paul, comment vas-tu ? Je me jetai à mon tour dans ses bras. Mais, tu as trop changé, tu n'es plus le Paul que j'ai connu, c'est incroyable !

— Ouais c'est clair ! J'ai un peu changé, mais je suis toujours le même, t'inquiète ! Il se gratta la tête, comme s'il constatait à nouveau qu'il était transformé et me sourit.

— Oh Miria ! Rachel apparut et se jeta dans mes bras.

Rachel était toujours aussi belle. Elle mesurait un mètre soixante seize environs et son corps était élancé. Ses cheveux, noirs et fins, descendaient jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle avait de très beaux yeux noirs en amande, un petit nez et de fines lèvres. Elle et moi étions amies depuis l'enfance. J'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps avec elle et Rebecca à La Push. Avec Jacob, nous faisions un tas de bêtises comme tous les enfants de notre âge, à cette époque. Mais, maintenant, nous étions grands, cette période était finie.

— Bon, j'y vais, je dois voir Sam, enchaîna Paul.

— Ben, t'es en retard, car ça fait un moment qu'il est parti, l'informai-je.

— Quoi ! Et tu me dis ça que maintenant ! dit-il légèrement énervé.

— Paul, je ne suis pas devin ! Je ne l'étais pas avant et je ne le suis toujours pas aujourd'hui, rétorquai-je.

Il me regarda perplexe. Puis, décida de filer sans plus tarder. Il embrassa Rachel sur la joue et me lança un regard rempli de colère, puis lorsqu'il passa juste à côté de moi, je vis qu'il souriait. Cela me fit très plaisir. La relation que j'avais eue avec Paul était restée la même, nous allions continuer à nous faire la guerre, trop bien !

Rachel décida de contacter Leah afin qu'elle se joigne à nous. Pendant, que nous l'attendions, Rachel m'apprit que son frère était absent. Qu'il avait fui la réserve suite à une peine sentimentale. Une certaine Bella l'avait repoussé. Face à la douleur qu'il éprouvait, il avait préféré s'éloigner. Il revenait de temps à temps, alors elle n'était pas très inquiète. Elle semblait ne se faire aucun souci pour son petit frère, d'ailleurs. Billy était absent, tant pis, je le verrais une fois prochaine.

Leah arriva enfin. J'étais tellement ravie de la revoir, nous nous enlaçâmes.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'étreignais des gens en ce moment !

Leah aussi était différente. Elle était bien plus grande, son corps était musclé mais très acceptable pour une femme, elle ne perdait en rien sa féminité. Ses longs cheveux corbeau avaient été coupés courts, mais cela lui allait très bien. Seules sa peau cuivrée, ses yeux noirs et sa beauté restaient inchangés.

Nous nous installâmes dans la cuisine des Black et discutâmes de nous, des changements qui étaient survenus dans nos vies, mais j'avais le sentiment, la sensation étrange que quelque chose m'était cachée, je me trompais peut-être.

J'étais ravie de me retrouver avec elles, Leah et Rachel m'avaient tellement manquées. Je passais le reste de la journée à leurs côtés. Puis, vers 19H, je me décidai à rentrer chez moi, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ma mère, elle se faisait peut-être du tracas et Billy n'était toujours pas rentré, bon ce n'était pas pour ce soir.

Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, ma mère était absente, probablement avec Sue, alors je décidai de cuisiner. Ma mère arriva vers 20H, elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait passé la journée avec Sue et Billy, voilà pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vu.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour organiser un repas. Demain soir, nous préparerons un feu de camp et festoierons à notre retour, m'avait-elle expliqué. Je trouvais cela un peu excessif, on était là pour le mariage, pas besoin d'organiser une fête, mais bon, si cela leur faisait plaisir.

Après le dîner, j'allai me coucher. Mais après mon bain, je choisis de lire, plutôt que de dormir. Je pris, l'un des romans que j'avais emporté pour le voyage, L'Agent des Ombres, une saga forte intéressante et très prenante d'un auteur français. Je sentis à peine le sommeil m'emporter tant j'étais prise dans ma lecture, mais mes yeux se fermèrent et ne s'ouvrirent qu'au matin.

J'eus envie de me rendre chez Sam. Je pris une douche et enfilai un jean bleu, avec un pull marron. J'informai ma mère de mes projets et elle me prévint de ne pas oublier le feu de ce soir. Je partis aussitôt.

Lorsque j'arrivai chez lui, je pouvais entendre une certaine agitation dans la maison. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Je frappai à la porte et Sam m'ouvrit. Comme à notre habitude, nous nous enlaçâmes pour nous saluer. J'avais à peine pénétré à l'intérieur de la maison que je reconnus une voix.

— Enfin, te voilà ! Heureux de te revoir Miria !

— Moi aussi Jared, comment vas-tu ?

Jared était attablé au côté de Paul et lui aussi avait changé. Il ressemblait tellement à Paul et à Sam. Il était grand, musclé, et avait le crâne rasé. Jared était un ami proche, à l'époque, j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Il ne s'agissait pas d'amour, plutôt d'un simple béguin. Lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, nous jouions à la bagarre, ou à des jeux de garçons. J'aimais passer du temps avec lui. Avec Paul, c'était un peu différent, nous étions amis mais je passais toutefois, moins de temps en sa compagnie. Bien souvent avec son caractère, nos activités dérapaient vite et finissaient en conflit. Il fallait éviter de le contrarier, bien que fréquemment, je me souvenais du temps où je le provoquais afin qu'il s'énerve, cela m'amusait. Oui, je n'étais pas une sainte, je devais l'avouer.

— Tu es enfin de retour ce n'est pas trop tôt, me dit gaiement Jared.

Je lui souris et allai saluer Emily et Paul. Je m'installai devant la table du salon et nous conversâmes sur plusieurs sujets.

— Vous vous ressemblez tant ! La ressemblance entre ces trois là était stupéfiante, si je ne les connaissais pas, je ne saurais probablement pas les différencier.

— Ah ouais ! Tu trouves. Ben, on aime ce style, voilà tout, me dit Paul sur un ton décontracté.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur. Emily avait préparé quelques plats, mais quels plats ! Il y en avait pour un régiment.

— Tout ça ! dis-je ahurie.

— Je pense que Quil et Embry ne vont pas tarder. Son sourire illuminait ses traits, malgré les cicatrices sur son visage.

Toc, toc ! On frappa à la porte.

— C'est à croire qu'ils attendaient qu'on parle d'eux. Jared se leva tout en riant et alla ouvrir.

Deux garçons, ou plutôt deux hommes se tenaient sur le seuil de la porte. Tous deux ressemblaient à Sam, Paul et Jared, le même style. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer, un troisième homme fit soudainement irruption derrière eux.

— Où étais-tu passé ? demanda Sam.

Le troisième individu ne répondit pas. Il m'observait, comme les deux autres. Mais lui, me regardait avec une telle intensité. Moi-même, je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard du sien. Son regard me pénétrait jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Durant un instant, je ne ressentis plus rien autour de moi, nous étions seuls, là, à nous fixer. Il y avait une telle attraction entre nous, je ne savais même plus où je me trouvais.

Je reviens à moi, il me regardait encore, mais à présent, je me sentais mal à l'aise. Je constatais que les autres nous regardaient ce qui me gênait encore plus. Pourquoi me regardait-il ainsi avec une telle force?

Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur les deux autres hommes et à cet instant, je compris. Je me levai de mon siège et me rapprochai d'eux. J'étais totalement stupéfaite.

— Ce n'est pas possible. Les mômes, c'est bien vous !

Je les regardais chacun leur tour. Si grands, si musclés, si différents. Quil ! Embry ! Jacob ! Je n'en revenais pas ! Ces trois là, je les avais toujours considéré comme des _petits_ frères, les avais toujours connu ensemble et si _jeunes_, mais à présent, ils étaient si _adultes_. Quil ressemblait aussi aux autres, tout comme Embry, mais il était plus petit que lui et bien plus musclé. Et le même sourire espiègle dessinait son visage. Jacob, quant à lui, était immense. Son visage semblait bien plus vieilli, ses traits étaient bien plus durs. Son corps était si imposant, il avait de larges épaules, un cou fort, des mains rudes,… et ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient devant les yeux. Tout comme Leah, je ne reconnaissais que leur teint hâlé et leurs yeux noirs. Je me précipitai vers eux et les pris dans mes bras. Cela faisait si longtemps, ils m'avaient manqué.

— Tu n'as pas répondu Jacob, où étais-tu ? Sam reposa à nouveau sa question. Les retrouvailles étaient terminées, je m'écartai.

— Peu importe, je suis de retour c'est ce qui compte, lui répondit Jacob avec un certain dédain, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers moi et me fixa.

— Tu ne répondais pas à… à nos appels, continua Sam. Il me sembla qu'il me regardait du coin de l'œil.

— Il y avait juste… Bref, peu importe, ajouta Jared.

— J'étais occupé, mais je suis rentré à l'instant, ajouta t-il.

— Et tu viens ici directement, tu as pensé à ta famille ! les coupais-je. Ils doivent être très inquiets.

— Ne t'en fais, ils ont l'habitude, me dit-il tout en rigolant.

Ces rires furent accompagnés par ceux de Quil, Embry et Paul. Jared riait mais discrètement. Sam n'était pas d'humeur à rire, si je me fiais à l'expression de son visage.

— En tout cas, je suis heureuse de vous voir. Après toutes ces années, on est tous ensemble de nouveau.

— Allons, déjeunons avant que tout cela ne soit froid. Emily nous invita à table et fit ainsi redescendre la tension.

Nous mangions le repas qu'elle avait préparé avec attention. Je fus étonnée de voir comment les garçons engloutissaient les mets. Bon sang ! Il n'allait plus rien rester et je n'avais pas pris mon petit-déjeuner.

Soudain mes yeux s'exorbitèrent, mon regard rencontra celui de Jacob et je fus de nouveau surprise par son changement physique. Il me sourit. Je lui souris à mon tour et pris le temps d'observer Quil et Embry. Ils avaient tellement changé tous les trois. Quil remarqua que je le fixai et me fit un clin d'œil, je le remerciai de mon plus joli sourire. Ils étaient si grands, ceux que j'appelais les mômes autrefois, ressemblaient tellement à des adultes. Pourtant, ils étaient toujours aussi jeunes, mais je restai la plus âgée des quatre.

— Bon sang ! J'ai dû mal à croire que vous n'ayez que 18 ans.

— Oui, on fait beaucoup plus en effet, enchaîna Quil en riant.

— Sam 23 ans, Leah 21 ans et Jared 19 ans… Non, j'ai dû mal à y croire… Vous êtes si grands, paraissez si adultes et toi Sam, ton visage inspire la maturité et la patience. Je ressemble à une gamine à vos côtés.

— Ouais un peu, affirma Paul.

— C'est bon n'en rajoute pas ! grommelai-je.

— Oh, tu t'y feras et après tu n'y prêteras plus attention. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, ajouta Paul.

Mon regard balayait l'ensemble de la pièce, m'attardant sur chacun d'entre eux. Je les revoyais après sept ans, c'était normal qu'ils aient changé, qu'ils soient devenus plus adultes. Ils étaient également bien plus proches, autrefois certains se fréquentaient à peine, j'étais même plus proche de Paul que ne l'était Quil et aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous réunis, cela me faisait vraiment plaisir.

Nous terminâmes notre repas dans la bonne humeur. Paul ne cessait de questionner Jacob sur la raison de son retour. Quil insista pour que tous laissent Jacob tranquille, Emily et moi rîmes devant cet élan d'amitié.

Une fois le repas fini, nous décidâmes tous de rentrer et de nous préparer pour le feu de ce soir. Sam demanda à Jacob de rester afin qu'il s'explique sur sa disparition.

Jacob avait l'habitude de disparaître selon les dires de sa sœur, alors pourquoi Sam souhaitait-il s'entretenir avec lui ? Si je comprenais bien la situation, Jacob partirait bientôt. Oui, il quitterait la réserve et reviendrait un jour ou peut-être pas, enfin c'était son droit.

Je grimpai dans ma voiture et me rendis chez moi, en déposant Quil, Embry, Paul et Jared au passage.


	4. Chapter 3

**Révélations**

Arrivée chez moi, je fonçai dans ma chambre et changeai de pull. J'en choisis un plus épais qui me réchaufferait davantage. Ma mère finissait de se préparer. Elle avait également cuisiné quelques plats pour la soirée. Le tout prit une bonne heure. Une fois ce laps de temps achevé, ma mère était prête. J'emportai les mets dans le tout-terrain. Lorsqu'elle me rejoignit, nous prîmes la direction du campement.

Sue et ses enfants étaient déjà présents, ainsi que Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared et une jeune fille que je ne connaissais pas. Sam vint à nous avec Paul et Jared et ils nous aidèrent à transporter les plats. Une fois ceux-ci posés, j'en profitai pour me jeter dans les bras de Seth et le serrer contre moi. Lui aussi avait changé, c'était dingue ! La réserve était magique, ce n'était pas possible !

Nous échangeâmes rapidement nos réflexions quant à nos changements respectifs. Seth était un jeune enfant lorsque j'avais quitté la réserve, il était normal qu'à ses yeux, je ne sois plus la même, aux miens aussi d'ailleurs, il avait beau avoir 16 ans, il en faisait au moins dix de plus.

Jared vint à mes côtés et me présenta sa petite-amie, Kim. Elle me semblait vraiment charmante. Elle avait le visage en forme de cœur, de fines lèvres, les cheveux et les yeux noir corbeau, son carré plongeant et sa franche mettaient en valeur son regard et son visage. C'était une très jolie fille. Elle contemplait Jared avec tant d'amour et lui avait de grandes difficultés à regarder ailleurs.

Une camionnette arriva à nos côtés. Il s'agissait des Black. Jacob descendit le premier et prit le fauteuil de son père. Quil et Embry sortirent du véhicule. Rachel fut accueillie par Paul qui était venu lui ouvrir la portière du véhicule. Comment était-il arrivé là-bas si vite ?

Je regardais la scène interloquée et pus apercevoir l'expression préoccupée de Sam et Jared lorsque je me retournai et constatai qu'ils m'observaient. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et continuai à aider pour les préparatifs de la soirée qui nous attendait.

Rachel et Jacob allèrent saluer tout le monde. Paul suivait Rachel où qu'elle aille.

Non ! Etaient-ils ensemble ? Mais, on ne me disait rien à moi ! Je poserai la question, ça sera plus simple.

— Salut, c'est cool de te revoir.

Je me retournai et vis Jacob à mes côtés, un sourire éblouissant sur le visage.

— Re-coucou. J'espère que ça c'est bien passé tout à l'heure. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sam n'était pas content, mais bon, tu fais comme il te plaît. Le ton de ma voix décrivait parfaitement l'incompréhension de la situation

— Ne t'en fais pas, Sam est protecteur avec nous, c'est tout. Je suis sûr qu'il agit de la même manière avec toi.

— Mais, je suis sa cousine, c'est normal. Et nous nous considérons comme frère et sœur, rétorquai-je. Enfin, je comprends aussi ce que tu veux dire. Sam est ainsi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette simple pensée.

Jacob m'aida à achever les préparatifs. Il était si gentil, un vrai petit frère, comme autrefois.

Je me rendis ensuite auprès de Billy, je ne l'avais toujours pas vu depuis mon arrivée. Jacob m'accompagna.

Billy était un homme de forte corpulence, au visage frappant et parcouru de rides, aux yeux noirs incrustés dans un faciès puissant et à la peau brune. Il me salua chaleureusement, comme une fille qu'il venait de retrouver. J'étais heureuse de le revoir.

Tout était prêt à présent et nous n'avions qu'à nous installer autour du feu que les garçons avaient produit. Avant de m'installer, j'en profitais pour questionner Paul et Rachel sur leur relation, bien naturellement ils étaient ensembles.

— Ben ça alors, j'ai remarqué que…la nuit est splendide ce soir.

J'avais hésité à poser la question. Leurs regards me pénétraient trop et cela m'avait intimidé.

— Quel temps magnifique pour les amoureux, lançai-je en tapant des mains.

— Oui c'est splendide, ajouta Rachel.

— Ah, si j'avais un amoureux. Tout de suite. Là. Moi !

Ils me sourirent tous les deux, mais je n'avais toujours pas la réponse à ma question, quoi que je ne l'avais pas posé non plus.

— Bon, vous êtes ensemble ? demandai-je brutalement.

— Oh ! Pardon, nous ne t'avons rien dit c'est vrai, répondit joyeusement Rachel. Oui, nous sommes ensemble depuis peu, je suis si heureuse.

Rachel se blottit contre Paul, qui l'enlaça de ses bras puissants, puis il le regarda avec beaucoup de tendresses.

— Ouais, en effet ! ajouta Paul.

— Je suis si heureuse pour vous, leur dis-je tout en souriant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour ça arriverait… Allons-nous asseoir.

Il suffisait de demander, pensai-je.

Paul et Rachel se placèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, comme tous les autres couples présents. En tant que célibataire, j'étais très à l'aise…

J'allais m'adosser sur une énorme roche, l'endroit me semblait idéal pour passer une partie de la nuit à manger et festoyer, étrange que personne ne s'y était installé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jacob vint à mes côtés et s'installa près de moi.

— J'ai pour habitude de m'asseoir ici, me dit-il.

— Tu veux que je m'en aille ? demandai-je tracassée.

— Non, non, je dis ça car tu as dû te demander pourquoi il n'y avait personne. Reste, il n'y a aucun souci.

— Alors partageons cet espace et jusqu'à mon départ, ça sera le notre.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur, comme par le passé.

Je pus apercevoir Sam, Paul et Jared qui nous observaient, ils semblaient préoccupés. D'ailleurs, à présent que tout le monde était assis, une atmosphère des plus pesantes semblait planée au-dessus de nous. Ils paraissaient tous si inquiets et angoissés. Ma mère détendit cette étrange ambiance, elle commença à faire le service, elle fut aidée par Sue. Bientôt, une joie intense envahit chacun d'entre nous et nous mangeâmes et bûmes dans la plus grande béatitude.

Les conversations fusèrent de tous les côtés, chacun racontant une anecdote, ou alors une blague, c'était très convivial.

Sam restait auprès d'Emily, ils ne se quittaient pas. Ils étaient installés sur un tronc d'arbre et conversaient. Kim, assise à leur côté, participait à la discussion. Jared, à ses pieds, était appuyé contre ses jambes et plaisantait avec Embry et Seth. Paul et Rachel, en tailleur sur le sol, discutaient avec Quil. Nos parents dialoguaient entre eux, sûrement une conversation d'adulte. Je devisais avec Jacob et Leah qui s'était installée près de moi. Je la voyais par moment, regarder en direction de Sam, le voir avec Emily devait lui être très pénible.

Il y avait vraiment une très bonne ambiance. L'air devint plus frais, je me rapprochai donc du feu pour me réchauffer, ce qui fit sourire Leah. Je me demandais bien comment ils faisaient tous pour résister au froid. Toutefois, cela ne semblait pas déranger ma mère qui continuait à parler de son côté. Jacob se rapprocha de moi, finalement, lui aussi devait ressentir la fraîcheur.

Au bout d'une heure, les estomacs de tous étaient rassasiés. Toutefois, Paul, Quil, Embry et Jacob continuèrent à manger. Assise à côté de Jacob, je l'observai engloutir toute cette nourriture.

— Tu regardes quoi ? me demanda t-il intrigué.

— Vous mangez tellement ! A croire que vous n'êtes jamais assouvis.

— On se dépense beaucoup, crois-moi. Il me fit un clin d'œil.

— C'est tout de même incroyable ! lui dis-je éberluée. Je lui souris, je ne souhaitais pas non plus le vexer ou le mettre mal à l'aise.

A présent, tout le monde avait terminé. Je ne saurais comment l'expliquer, mais je sentis l'atmosphère s'alourdir. Une sensation de malaise s'empara de moi. Je regardai autour de moi, mais tout le monde semblait de bonne humeur, nul ne paraissait angoissé. Mais, la pression que je ressentais était de plus en plus pesante. Pourquoi ?

Je regardai alors ma mère, et à cet instant, je pus percevoir quelque chose comme de la peur, de l'anxiété. Quelque chose la préoccupait. Lorsqu'elle sentit mon regard sur elle, elle se contenta de sourire et discuta avec Sue, tout en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

Mais, que se passait-il ? Je le sentais au plus profond de moi, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mon attitude avais dû éveillée l'intention de Sam car il m'observait. Il semblait très inquiet. Emily me fixait également, je perçus sur son visage de la tristesse.

A cet instant, Sam se leva et se dirigea vers ma mère, avant de s'adresser à moi.

— Miria, nous devons te parler, c'est très important.

Sa voix n'avait rien de tendre, elle était si formelle et lui semblait de marbre. Il reprit, mais cette fois-ci, il hésitait.

— La raison pour laquelle tu es ici, … à nos côtés, n'est pas tout à fait …vraie.

— Que veux-tu dire Sam ? Ma voix était tremblante, je ne comprenais rien, mais surtout cette atmosphère m'étouffait.

— Tu dois savoir que nous sommes une tribu. Billy s'adressa à moi avec une dureté palpable. Et ta place est à nos côtés.

— Je suis désolée, ma fille, pardonne-moi. Ma mère se mit à pleurer.

Je ne comprenais rien, de quoi parlaient-ils ? Et pourquoi mon cœur battait-il aussi vite ? Je respirais si fort et si vite, j'avais si chaud. Mais… Comment ça ! Tribu ! Ma place est ici ?

— De…de quoi… me parlez-vous ? J'ignorais s'ils avaient entendu mes propos tant je parlais bas. Ma place…ici ? Tout devenait flou autour de moi.

— Nous, les membres du conseil de la tribu, avons décidé que tu devais de nouveau vivre ici parmi les tiens, à la réserve, m'annonça Billy d'un ton si froid.

— Non, non… Je commençais à trembler, mes membres devenaient raides, j'étais incapable de bouger. Je sentais ma tête tourner. Je posais les deux mains au sol et me concentrais pour reprendre mes esprits. …Tout cela ne peut pas être vrai !

— Miria, je t'en pris, essaye de comprendre, intervient ma mère.

— Comprendre, COMPRENDRE ! Comprendre quoi mère ? C'est quoi ces histoires ! Ma place n'est pas ici ! Nous avons une vie en Californie et j'ai déjà un chez moi ! Mes affaires sont toutes là-bas.

J'étais en colère et ma voix couvrait à présent tous sons qui émanaient des alentours. Je me sentais si mal. On m'avait menti.

— Et ce mariage ?

— Il n'y a aucun mariage. Sam me regarda avec tant de tristesse lorsqu'il me répondit.

— Tout n'était que mensonge. Vous m'avez menti ! Tous ?

— Là n'est pas la question. Nous en avons longuement discuté, me lança Billy.

Je n'en pouvais plus, je me levais avec difficulté, la colère déformait mes traits, je pouvais le sentir.

— Et durant cette discussion, n'avez-vous pas remarqué que je n'étais pas là ? Ma voix se faisait plus dure et plus forte.

— Miria, c'était nécessaire, m'assura ma mère. Sa voix était si faible, si peinée, mais j'étais dans une rage folle, je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention.

— Ce n'était pas à vous de décider ! hurlai-je.

Jacob se leva et s'approcha de moi. J'eus le temps de m'écarter de lui.

— Ne me touche pas Jacob, ne t'approche pas ! Personne d'ailleurs ! Je perçus de la tristesse en lui, mais j'étais en colère et on m'avait trompée. En quoi ma présence est-elle nécessaire en ces lieux ? REPONDEZ !

Mais le silence régna.

— Tu devrais te calmer Miria, s'il te plaît, m'intima Sam.

— Si personne ne peut ou ne veut me répondre, je vais faire mieux que ça !

Je saisis mon sac qui se trouvait non loin de mes pieds et marchai très vite afin de quitter le camp. Soudainement, Sam me barra le chemin. Il refusait que j'avance davantage. Je le poussai autant que je pouvais. Paul et Jared vinrent rapidement à nos côtés, mais n'interfèrent pas. Je ne cessai de hurler contre Sam, lui demandant de me laisser partir, de m'expliquer pourquoi il m'avait menti. Il ne cessa de répéter qu'il me raconterait tout plus tard, lorsque je serrais calmée. Mais, je ne désirais pas rester sur place. Il était si fort, je n'arrivais pas à passer, je ne parvenais d'ailleurs même plus à résister face à sa force. Alors, en larme, je l'implorai de me laisser rentrer chez moi. Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et le rapprocha du sien. Il y avait tant de peine dans son regard. Il me supplia à son tour de rester à La Push et de me calmer. Je lui jurai alors que je ne désirais que quitter ce lieu et il me laissa passer.

Avec rage, j'ouvris la portière de ma X3 et montai dedans. Je n'arrivai pas à insérer les clefs, et posai mes bras sur le volant, puis ma tête sur ceux-ci. J'étais incapable de conduire. C'est alors que Leah apparut à mes côtés et me proposa de me raccompagner. J'acceptai, quelque part au fond de moi, je sentais qu'elle n'était en rien liée à cela. Je glissai vers le siège passager et elle s'installa devant le volant. Je sentis qu'elle me regardait un moment, mais je ne pus pas croiser son regard. Elle démarra le véhicule.

— Miria, je t'en pris, attends ! Ma mère était en pleure, Sue la soutenait.

— Tu en as déjà assez fait, tu ne penses pas !

Je lançai ces mots à ma mère avec une telle froideur, une telle amertume. Je pus sentir Leah sursauter à mes côtés.

— Tu me ramènes oui ou non ? crachai-je à Leah.

Elle manœuvra aussitôt le véhicule pour quitter la place. Je ne regardais personne, je ne désirais qu'une chose, m'éloigner le plus possible d'ici. Je pus entendre un hurlement déchirer la nuit, une immense peine venait d'accabler quelqu'un. Ma mère cria mon nom avec tant de tristesse, que je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner et la regarder.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Réflexions**

Lorsque Leah m'avait ramené chez moi, elle m'avait assuré ne rien savoir de toute cette histoire. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'insister, je la croyais. Leah se tenait assez en retrait des autres pour que je sache qu'elle n'aurait pas eu vent de cette affaire. Elle était si offensée pour moi, elle était en colère, peut-être même trop pensais-je, cela devait cacher autre chose.

Dès que je fus chez moi, j'autorisai Leah à garder mon véhicule, je ne voulais pas qu'elle marche dans la nuit. Elle me la ramènerait quand elle le voudrait. J'avais gagné ma chambre, j'étais si en colère que je me souviens à peine de ce que j'avais fait cette nuit là.

Le lendemain, ma mère était venue me voir, le visage trempé par les larmes. Je m'excusai pour lui avoir hurlé dessus et manqué de respect. Elle ne m'en voulait pas, mais s'inquiétait de ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Je lui demandai de me laisser seule, et je le restai durant les trois jours qui suivirent. De temps en temps, elle venait voir comment je me portais.

Sam s'était présenté également. Désireux de savoir comment j'allais et voulant se faire pardonner. Je ne lui adressais pas la parole. A personne d'ailleurs, j'ignorais Paul, Jared, Jacob, enfin tout le monde, lorsqu'ils venaient aux nouvelles. Je restais allongée sur mon lit, dos à la porte, afin de ne regarder personne. Mes yeux fixaient le ciel et les arbres que je pouvais apercevoir de ma fenêtre. J'étais encore remplie de colère.

Comme à chaque fois, ma mère me rapportait de quoi me nourrir. Je la remerciais, mais la regardais à peine, et restais enfermée dans cette chambre. Je n'en sortais que très rarement, seulement lorsque j'y étais contrainte.

J'étais là, comme les autres jours, à réfléchir dans mon coin. A peser le pour et le contre. Trouver une solution pour partir d'ici ou pour accepter d'y vivre, mais je n'étais pas chez moi. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi n'était en aucun cas mon univers. Où étaient mes dessins, mes romans, mes vêtements, mes photos,… ? Non tout cela n'était en rien ma maison. Je devais à tout prix quitter ce lieu.

Soudain, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Comme je ne répondais jamais, on se permettait de rentrer sans prendre la peine de frapper sur celle-ci.

La porte se referma. Peut-être quelqu'un voulant s'assurer que je n'avais pas fugué, probablement ma mère. Elle était si inquiète, mais qui m'en voudrait de me terrer dans le silence et la haine. J'avais été trompée, abusée, on ne m'avait même pas laissé le temps de dire au revoir à mes amis, à ma vie.

L'instigateur de tout cela n'avait même pas pris la peine de venir me voir. Non, Billy Black devait penser que c'était moi qui étais en tort dans cette histoire et que je devais suivre les ordres des anciens. Mais bien sûr ! J'en frémis de rage.

— Je constate que tu es toujours en colère.

Je sursautai et me retournai lorsque j'entendis cette voix. Mais, je ne prononçai aucuns mots lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Jacob.

— Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi, me dit-il avec tristesse. Je sais que tu nous en veux et je comprends tes sentiments, mais…mais pourquoi toute cette haine ?

Je me contentai de le regarder avec froideur et dédain. Je n'en voulais pas spécialement à Jacob, mais sachant qu'il était ami avec Sam et que Billy était son père, je me disais qu'il devait être au courant de tout cela. Et même s'il ne l'était pas, j'étais en colère voilà tout.

— Tu as l'intention de ne plus nous parler ? A aucun d'entre nous ! Je perçus de la rancœur dans sa voix. C'est injuste Miria, je suis ton ami !

— Ami ? Ne te fous pas de moi Jacob ! Crois-tu que tout ceci soit normal ? Je lui balançai ces mots au visage comme s'il était le vil instigateur de cette tromperie. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit l'autre jour que vivre ici n'était pas si mal !

— Je te disais cela pour te réconforter !

— Ai-je l'air en meilleure forme ? Je le regardai avec tant de mépris, qu'au fond de moi je m'en voulais. Jacob…

— Et où est le problème de vivre ici ? me lança-t-il avec amertume.

Je fus saisie par ce changement de comportement. Il continua.

— Si ta vie ne te plait pas alors change-la ! Va de l'avant ! A quoi cela te sert-il de rester cloîtrée chez toi ? Tu désires nous blesser et rien d'autre !

Je sursautai. Etait-il sérieux ? Comment osait-il me dire toutes ces choses ! Il ne comprenait pas combien cela était injuste et combien je souffrais ? Non mais sérieusement, c'était quoi son problème ?

— Tu en as assez dit Jacob, ça suffit.

Sam venait de pénétrer dans la pièce et s'exprima calmement mais avec autorité, Jacob s'exécuta. Puis, il me regarda et s'adressa à moi.

— Je me suis déjà excusé pour ce qui s'est passé. Mais, Jacob a raison. Reprends-toi ! Si tu désires rentrer, alors quitte cet endroit et sois heureuse. Mais cesse de nous tourmenter et de te faire du mal.

— Sam… Je suis…si… si… J'ai besoin de temps, s'il vous plaît. Je veux juste un peu de temps, quémandai-je. Mais, mets-toi à ma place Sam, pourquoi devrais-je rester ? Et tous ces mensonges ! Tu penses vraiment que je vais accepter tout cela sans rien dire ?

Je les regardai tous les deux, espérant une réponse claire, une explication justifiant leur acte. Mon cousin semblait si contrarié, si tourmenté, ses yeux exprimaient tant peine.

— Agis comme tu l'entends, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Sam me sourit à cet instant, un sourire si triste. Et je sais bien que tout cela est injuste, seulement… enfin, je te l'expliquerais plus tard. Et même si tu ne me crois pas, sache que te comprends Miria.

Il me comprenait, mais alors pourquoi en être arrivé jusque là ? Je me sentis mal durant un instant, pensant que mon attitude était bien trop exagérée. Je pouvais faire ce qu'il me plaisait après tout. En effet, c'était ma vie, ma décision, mon avenir. Mais que ferait ma mère… ? Je les fixai tous les deux avec tant de combativité et de clairvoyance. Je savais ce que je devais faire à cet instant.

Jacob et Sam me laissèrent seule dans ma chambre. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et l'ouvris. Je remplis mes poumons de cet air frais et m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. J'observai l'extérieur. Le paysage, ce décor que j'affectionnais tant. Je savais que je devais agir dès maintenant. Je restai un long moment ainsi.

Puis, je décidai de me rendre auprès de ma mère afin de discuter avec elle. Je la cherchai partout, mais elle s'était absentée. Je saisis alors mes clefs de voiture, Leah me l'avait ramenée le lendemain de la soirée. Je me précipitai à l'extérieur et grimpai dans ma X3, mis le contact et partis sans même regarder derrière moi.

Je conduisais depuis un moment, je tournais en rond, sans savoir où je désirais me rendre. Sans trop réfléchir, ni même savoir pourquoi, je me retrouvai à la plage. Alors, je décidai d'y rester un moment et de réfléchir. Mais, une fois installée au bord de la mer sur une roche, je fis le vide dans ma tête et profitai du vent qui caressait mon corps avec une certaine fermeté, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. J'appréciai cette sensation. Je me sentis libre, si forte, comme un animal qui aspirait à la sérénité

.

C'est alors que je sortis de ma détente, il m'avait semblé entendre le hurlement d'un animal, d'un loup selon moi. Je regardai autour de moi. Il n'y avait rien, mais le feulement était lointain et de toute façon, s'il y avait un animal, il s'aurait m'observer tout en masquant sa présence avant de m'attaquer. Toutefois, je ne bougeai pas. J'aimais trop ce sentiment de liberté et de solitude, tel un loup, maintenant que j'y songeai.

La plage était à la fois hostile avec tous ces troncs d'arbre qui jonchaient les environs et ces rochers, mais à la fois, accueillante. L'odeur et le bruit faisaient naître en moi un sentiment de sécurité, peut-être parce que je connaissais bien ce lieu. La mer était sombre, j'avais l'impression de voir de l'encre, mais ça n'avait rien d'effrayant, bien au contraire, cela me captivait.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je me trouvais là, mais je n'avais aucune envie de partir. Je décidai alors de marcher le long de la plage. Il fallait que je parle de ma décision à ma mère. C'est alors qu'une image me traversa l'esprit, je vis un énorme loup noir courir à travers la forêt. Cette vision disparue aussi vite qu'elle m'était apparue. Je pensai que cette représentation était une manifestation de ma conscience, une sorte d'image de cette liberté à laquelle j'aspirai. Pourtant, à y réfléchir, elle semblait si réelle. Le loup semblait réel et déterminé, il semblait désirer quelque chose…

C'était étrange de réfléchir à cela, mais ce loup noir, il me semblait le connaître.

Je continuai à marcher et m'aperçus que l'obscurité enveloppait tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, et ce très rapidement. Depuis combien de temps étais-je là ? A quoi avait dû penser ma mère en rentrant et en constatant que je n'étais plus là ? Je marchai alors très vite, de plus en plus vite. Je courus, je devais rentrer vivement, mais il faisait maintenant si sombre. Où étais-je garée ? Où se trouvait ma voiture ?

J'entendis de nouveau un hurlement. Un animal se trouvait dans les environs. La peur commença à m'envahir. Je m'affolai et sentis les battements de mon cœur jaillir dans ma poitrine. Je devais me ressaisir et réfléchir. Je cessai de courir et regardai autour de moi, mais, je ne vis que les ténèbres, rien, j'étais dans l'obscurité.

Je ne savais plus où me rendre mais étrangement, je m'étais calmée. Je fis le vide dans ma tête, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

Soudainement, je me sentis partir en arrière. Quelque chose m'avait tiré le bras avec une telle force, que j'étais incapable de me débattre ou de fuir. Ce fut très rapide et je sentis alors des bras m'enlacer.

— Je te recherche depuis tellement longtemps.

Cette voix si familière.

— Sam ! Je n'y vois plus, je ne pouvais plus rentrer, je suis tellement désolée. Vous avez dû penser que…

— Je t'ai retrouvé, c'est tout ce qui compte. Calme-toi à présent et rentrons. Tout va bien, mais tout le monde est inquiet.

Sam et moi marchâmes, je le suivis de près, ma main dans la sienne. Malgré l'obscurité, il semblait voir clairement où il se dirigeait. Au bout de dix minutes, nous arrivâmes à la voiture.

— Tu étais partie loin, dit donc ! dit-il surpris.

— Je réfléchissais à ce que tu m'avais dit, me justifiai-je.

Sam décida de prendre le volant et de conduire jusqu'à chez moi. Nous parlions très peu sur le chemin du retour.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant ma maison. Ma mère en sortit aussitôt. Nous la rejoignîmes et il la rassura sur mon état. Elle était affolée, mais se calma rapidement. Nous le remerciâmes et il prit congé. J'expliquai alors la situation à ma mère, que j'étais allée réfléchir et que je n'avais pas vu le temps défiler. Elle se contenta de me prendre dans ses bras et nous rentrâmes dans la maison.

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, je décidai de me rendre auprès de Sam. J'avais enfilé un jean noir et un pull gris, le soleil n'était pas présent ce jour là.

Une fois arrivée chez lui, j'étais encore hésitante. J'avais ignoré tout le monde ces derniers temps, et m'étais tant emportée durant cette soirée.

Je frappai à la porte, peu de temps après Emily vint ouvrir. Elle me sourit et m'invita à entrer. Je ne pus décrocher un mot, je n'arrivai pas du tout à m'exprimer. Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, je constatai que je n'étais pas la seule à mettre invité. Ils étaient tous là, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil et Seth, il ne manquait que Rachel et Leah. Je me contentai de les saluer de la main en affichant un sourire forcé mais crispé sur mon visage. Sam me demanda de m'installer avec eux, ce que je fis et je me contentai de les écouter sans prononcer un mot.

Ils riaient de bon cœur à se raconter des histoires sur le lycée ou autres. Ils étaient si pleins de vie.

Je remarquai que Jacob semblait agacé par ma présence. Il me fixait avec dureté, j'essayai de ne pas trop le regarder à mon tour, je me souvenais de ses dernières paroles et comprenais son agacement.

Alors que le temps s'écoulait, j'aperçus plusieurs regards se poser sur moi. Je pouvais sentir l'appréhension, l'interrogation, la crainte, … Ils devaient probablement se demander dans quel état d'esprit j'étais.

J'étais mal à l'aise, je décidai donc d'aider Emily dans la cuisine. Je me levai, ce qui provoqua le sursaut de mes amis, et allai la rejoindre. Arrivée auprès d'elle, je me contentai de lui sourire et l'aidai dans sa préparation. Je devinai aisément que les garçons m'observaient toujours en se demandant si j'allais bien ou pas. Je sentis l'intensité de leur regard me transpercer.

Je ramenai les plats qu'Emily avait préparés sur la table. Et nous mangeâmes lorsqu'elle nous rejoignit enfin à son tour. J'étais si désolée. J'étais là, sans mot dire, et eux s'inquiétaient, et pire Jacob m'en voulait.

— J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir à tout cela. Ma voix était si faible et tremblante. Alors, je vais essayer. Un triste sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Pour le moment, je suis ici, alors autant y rester et essayer. On verra plus tard.

Tous me regardèrent surpris. Je regardai Seth, c'était plus facile de croiser son regard, il était si gentil.

— Alors fêtons ça dignement ! Seth leva son verre, il était rempli de joie.

Bien trop facile, pensai-je.

— Si c'est ta décision alors soit. Tu feras ce que tu veux plus tard, mais cesses d'être triste, intervint Jared. Miria, sache… enfin, on sait que ce n'est pas facile pour toi et excuse-nous d'agir ainsi. Les ordres du conseil sont parfois si… Je te comprends très bien, j'aurais agi de la même manière, si ce n'est pas pire.

— Jared… parvins-je à souffler. Je n'ai pas été tendre avec vous ces derniers jours, seulement, ma colère était justifiable, mais j'aurais dû davantage me contrôler et discuter avec vous.

— Je m'excuse encore pour tout cela. Je comprends ta peine et ta réaction était normal, ajouta Sam, tout en posant sa main sur la mienne.

— Ok c'est bon. Le visage de Jacob semblait satisfait. Tu as pris ta décision, c'est l'essentiel. Je suis content que tu restes.

— Ne t'emballe pas trop Jacob. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, si je n'arrive pas à trouver ma place ici, je ne resterais pas. Et puis, ce que tu as dit m'a fait prendre conscience que me terrer ainsi ne servait à rien.

— Je me suis énervé contre toi, mais tu le méritais, et il fallait que tu sortes de ta léthargie, ajouta t-il.

— Bien envoyé ! s'écria Paul.

— Ok, c'est bon les gars, j'ai compris, leur dis-je. Une dernière chose, j'abandonne tout derrière moi en prenant cette décision, aussi si ça n'aboutit à rien, je partirais et aucun d'entre vous ne me retiendra. Pas même toi Sam.

Je les fixai chacun leur tour, ne devinant aucune de leurs pensées. J'espérais qu'ils me laisseraient m'en aller le moment venu. Je tournai la tête vers mon cousin, espérant qu'il prendrait mon parti quand cette situation surviendrait. Car bien sûr, je restais en cet instant, mais nous étions en vacances, aussi je me calmerais et patienterais jusqu'au jour où je déciderais de les quitter.

J'appréciai toutefois leur parole, savoir qu'ils me comprenaient serait peut-être un atout dans les jours à venir…

— Et puis Miria, tout n'était pas que mensonge. Sam et moi sommes fiancés et nous avons bien l'intention de nous marier.

Emily me regardait tout en me souriant, puis alla auprès de Sam. Il se leva de son siège et l'embrassa avec tendresse. En les regardant, je pensai qu'ils n'avaient pas menti en effet, même si le mariage n'avait pas lieu cet été, il aurait lieu un jour. Bon, c'était quand même un mensonge au final, me dis-je.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, on se racontait un tas d'histoires et j'y participai, n'étant plus abattue.

La veille, ma mère avait accepté avec une grande joie ma décision. Je ne souhaitais pas la quitter, mais j'avais insisté pour récupérer mes effets personnels. Elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient bien sûr.

J'imaginais mon avenir à Forks, mais cela n'aboutissait pas à grand-chose. Nous n'avions pas vendu la maison de San Francisco, pour le moment, et j'espérais pouvoir y retourner un jour.

Toutefois, il restait un point que je n'avais pas éclairé. Sam ne m'avait rien expliqué. Il m'avait dit qu'il le ferait au feu de camp, ainsi que dans ma chambre d'ailleurs, mais nous n'en avions pas discuté. J'avais décidé de rester, j'étais en droit de savoir au moins pourquoi ils désiraient tant me voir ici, à la réserve.

Pourquoi avoir monté cette histoire de mariage et au final affirmer que tout cela était faux ? Que le seul but de cette supercherie était de me faire venir ici et m'ordonner d'y rester.

Cela signifiait clairement que Sam en connaissait la raison, voilà pourquoi, je devais m'expliquer avec lui.

Toutes ces années à vivre à San Francisco pour me dire un beau jour, que je devais retourner vivre à La Push.

Je n'étais plus une enfant, mais pas non plus une adulte, malgré mes 20 ans, il y avait encore un tas de choses que j'ignorais, cela va de soi.

Je me comporterais mieux, j'afficherais une mine réjouie et découvrirais les raisons de ma venue en ces lieux.


	6. Chapitre 5

**L'accident**

Les jours passèrent durant lesquelles j'en profitais pour trouver mes marques à la réserve. Je m'étais renseignée sur les différentes boutiques d'art existantes en ville, car je désirais continuer le dessin, l'une de mes passions. Mais, il n'y avait rien de satisfaisant à Forks et je devais me rendre à Port Angeles.

J'avais pris le temps de me rendre chez les Black afin de discuter avec Billy. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne m'avait toujours pas expliqué pourquoi je devais rester, il ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Cela avait eu le don de m'énerver, mais la présence de Jacob m'avait obligé à cacher mon mécontentement puisque je ne voulais pas qu'il s'énerve comme l'autre fois. Je m'étais doutée que Billy ne me dirait rien, mais j'avais dû quand même essayer. Selon moi, j'obtiendrais de meilleurs résultats avec Sam, puisque Billy m'avait simplement affirmé qu'il était essentiel, voire primordiale, que je reste en ces lieux. Je n'étais pas persuadée de cela, mais pour l'instant, j'avais fait mon choix, je resterais à Forks auprès de ma mère et auprès de Sam.

On se retrouvait assez souvent tous ensemble, même si je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec Rachel et Leah. Je jouais les garçons manqués aux côtés des mômes, d'ailleurs Quil, Embry et Jacob n'appréciaient pas que je les nomme ainsi, mais cela était plus fort que moi.

J'aimais passer du temps avec Emily et Seth, à leur côté, tout semblait si loin, si différent, si paisible.

Avec Paul, c'était comme d'habitude, on se cherchait constamment, heureusement que Jared était là pour calmer le jeu.

Tout se passait bien, mais j'éprouvais une sensation de vide. Même si j'avais récupéré certains de mes livres, je décidai de me rendre à Port Angeles et d'acheter le matériel nécessaire afin de dessiner. Mais pour l'heure, on devait passer la soirée chez Sam et Emily, je devais me préparer.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai vers 10H30. La soirée chez Sam et Emily avait été épuisante, mais très agréable puisque les garçons m'avaient fait rire comme une folle et j'en avais eu besoin depuis la soirée en forêt.

Je quittai mon lit, me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, ouvris les volets et regardai dehors, le temps m'importait pour savoir ce que j'allais enfiler. Bien naturellement, j'étais toujours à Forks à mon réveil, la météo était donc toujours la même. J'allai vers mon armoire, attrapai une tenue pour la journée et filai ensuite vers la salle de bain. Je descendis rapidement les escaliers et pris le temps de faire un saut dans la cuisine, afin de boire un verre de jus d'orange et de grignoter quelque chose.

Comme je l'avais décidé depuis quelques jours, j'avais l'intention de me rendre à Port Angeles pour m'acheter du matériel afin de dessiner. Je sortis de chez moi, fermai la porte et courus vers mon tout-terrain. Une fois installée, je m'assurai de n'avoir rien oublié. J'avais mon téléphone portable, ma liste, mes références, mon sac à main, j'étais prête à partir.

Je me rendis tout d'abord chez les Clearwater, je devais discuter avec Leah, son comportement des derniers jours me préoccupait. Je pris le chemin de leur maison, qui n'était pas très éloignée de la mienne, la distance qui séparait nos demeures était relativement réalisable à pied, sept minutes à tout casser. Une fois arrivée chez eux, je descendis de ma voiture et allai frapper à la porte. Ce fut Seth qui ouvrit, comme à son habitude, il était enjoué.

— Salut Miria, quoi de neuf depuis hier ? Bien dormi ?

Tout en me posant ces questions, il s'écarta afin que je puisse entrer chez lui.

— Je vais bien merci. La nuit fut courte et difficile, mais je me sens en pleine forme aujourd'hui. Et de ton côté ?

— Ouais ça va, j'ai adoré la soirée d'hier.

Un grand sourire illuminait son visage. J'appréciais vraiment ce garçon, c'était agréable d'être en sa compagnie.

— Oui moi aussi, j'ai aimé. Leah est-elle là ? lui demandai-je un peu tourmentée.

Mon visage devait trahir mon anxiété car il m'observa un instant avant de répondre. Son sourire avait d'ailleurs fait place à une mine inquiète. Mais très vite, il me sourit à nouveau et alla chercher sa sœur dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il revint, il me demanda de m'y rendre à mon tour, je m'exécutai.

Je frappai à la porte de la chambre.

— Oui, tu peux entrer.

Je ne perçus aucune angoisse ou tristesse dans sa voix, j'étais déjà moins soucieuse.

— Salut Leah, comment vas-tu ce matin ? J'insistai sur le mot matin, elle avait peut-être passé la nuit à songer à Sam. Mais, pourquoi je m'imaginais des choses moi alors qu'elle se tenait juste devant moi.

Leah était assise sur son lit. Sa chambre n'était pas plus grande que la mienne et il y avait une atmosphère relaxante. Le bleu dominait la pièce. Un bureau, une armoire et une table de chevet occupaient l'espace en plus du lit, bien naturellement. Sa chambre me faisait songée à la mienne, celle de San Francisco et j'y serais bien restée d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'étais là…

— Tu ne devais pas partir à Port Angeles aujourd'hui ? me demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Sa question me fit sortir de mes rêveries et je réalisai qu'elle avait ignoré ma question.

— Oui, je vais m'y rendre juste après, mais je tenais à te voir avant. Pardonne mon manque de tact et je sais que cela ne me concerne pas, mais je t'ai trouvé triste hier soir et l'autre soir aussi...

Lorsqu'elle entendit mes mots, son visage se déforma. Ce n'était pas de la colère, ça ressemblait plus à une personne qui avait été prise sur le fait.

— En effet, ça ne te regarde pas ! me dit-elle sèchement.

— Leah, je me fais du souci pour toi. Je suis au courant… et j'ai très bien vu que hier tu étais à la fois mal à l'aise et attristée.

Ma voix était devenue très basse à présent et mon visage avait du prendre une expression très inquiète car elle baissa la tête et ne se montra pas froide à mon égard, juste contrariée.

— Je… Hier… Elle hésita, puis elle me regarda de nouveau. En effet, hier, j'étais très embarrassée. Les voir tous les deux m'est toujours pénible. Ils semblent tellement heureux, et moi, je… Elle se tut.

J'ignorais toujours pourquoi elle et mon cousin n'étaient plus ensemble, surtout qu'ils s'aimaient si fort, je ne comprenais pas, mais à présent Sam était avec Emily et Leah était seule.

— Leah, il y a de nombreuses choses que j'ignore ici. Il y a eu beaucoup de changements depuis mon retour. Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler, mais sache que je suis là pour toi, si tu veux en discuter ou même si tu veux qu'on se fasse des virées. Crois-moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester enfermée chez moi !

— J'apprécie ton soutient. Oui en effet, je ne tiens pas à en parler. Je n'oublie pas ta proposition.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, je compris que malgré sa douleur, elle ferait de son mieux pour aller de l'avant.

— Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner aujourd'hui. Bon c'est vrai, j'aurais pu te le proposer avant, mais voilà… Alors si tu n'as rien de prévu.

— Non, je dois accompagner mon frère au centre-ville, je ne veux pas qu'il y aille seul. Ça sera pour une fois prochaine.

Elle fronça les sourcils et elle ajouta :

— Mais c'est vrai que tu aurais pu me le demander avant !

Nous rimes de bon cœur, et j'étais ravie par la tournure qu'avait pris cette conversation. Elle n'était pas offensée et savait que j'étais là si elle en avait besoin.

— Dans ce cas, je vais filer, je souhaite être rentrée avant le dîner, j'ai de nombreuses boutiques à visiter. Passe une bonne journée et à ce soir peut-être.

Je lui souris et elle sourit à son tour. Elle me salua et je la quittai. Je fis mes adieux à Seth et grimpai dans mon véhicule.

Je pris la direction de la route à deux-voies et me passai un cd, Fallen, d'Evanescence, j'avais de la route devant moi, au moins 75 kilomètres. J'étais très heureuse, la discussion avec Leah s'était bien passée et j'allais acheter le matériel nécessaire pour mon art. J'étais en pleine euphorie, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, ça je l'avoue. Je chantai à haute voix, lorsque soudainement, j'entendis un fracas assourdissant.

Je ne compris pas tout, mais j'avais été projetée sur la portière du conducteur et ma voiture se mit à tournoyer. Un véhicule m'avait percuté, ou plutôt m'était carrément rentré dedans.


	7. Chapitre 6

**La consultation**

Je ne compris pas ce qui venait de se produire. L'autre voiture était située à une centaine de mètres de la mienne. Le véhicule était imposant tout comme le mien et je pus apercevoir qu'il était endommagé à l'avant. Comment avait-il pu me rentrer dedans alors que j'étais sur la route ? Il devait probablement y avoir un chemin, ou une voie dissimulée derrière les arbres.

Je me posais tellement de questions sur cet accident que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de regarder si j'allais bien ou de joindre les secours. Je balayai mon corps des yeux, je semblai aller bien. Je me penchai alors pour saisir mon sac afin de téléphoner, mais j'en fus incapable. Une violente douleur me paralysa, je sentis une vive souffrance dans mon bras et du sang couler le long de mon visage. Bon sang, jusque là je n'avais rien ressenti ! Etait-ce à cause du choc ? Probablement. Je m'enfonçai avec force dans mon siège, la douleur que je ressentais était vraiment insupportable. Dans l'autre véhicule, personne ne bougeait ! Le conducteur allait-il bien ? Je m'obligeai à réagir, s'il était dans une situation pire que la mienne, alors je devais appeler les secours sans plus tarder.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me penchai afin d'attraper mon sac. Mon visage fut déformé par la douleur et je poussai un gémissement. Je devais avoir un membre de brisé. Je réussis à m'emparer de mon sac et le plaçai sur mes cuisses. Ma respiration s'était accélérée suite à cela, et je respirai de nouveau profondément pour prendre mon téléphone. Je fis un maximum d'effort pour éviter de bouger mon bras gauche, qui me faisait souffrir, tandis que, j'attrapai mon portable. J'étais effrayée, il n'y avait toujours aucune réaction dans l'autre véhicule et je venais de me rendre compte que je ne sentais plus mes jambes… J'étais paniquée, je commençai à suffoquer mais me calmai très vite lorsque je vis que je pouvais bouger mes membres inférieurs. Bon sang, c'était flippant tout de même ! Et personne qui passait ! Il était vital que j'appelle les secours à présent, je composai le numéro des urgences.

— Allo ! Je… Je viens d'avoir un accident de voiture. Je suis… Je suis …

Un voile apparu devant mes yeux, ma vue se troubla et tout devient flou, puis noir…

Lorsque je repris connaissance, je me trouvais dans un lieu qui ressemblait à un hôpital. J'étais allongée sur un lit, je ne pouvais pas voir ce qui se passait à proximité de moi car un rideau était dressé autour de mon lit. Toutefois, je pouvais apercevoir du mouvement par delà ce voilage, il y avait beaucoup d'agitation. Je pus constater que je portais une minerve ce qui me fit penser à mes jambes. Mais tout allait bien, je venais de vérifier et je pouvais encore les bouger, même les orteils ! Je voulus me redresser mais la douleur m'en empêcha.

— Aïe ! Aaaah ! Bon sang, c'est quoi tout ça !

— Bonjour, je vois que vous êtes réveillée.

Un médecin venait d'apparaître devant moi, et quelle apparition ! Il était d'une très grande beauté, grand, fin, blond, les traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux, le teint très pâle et vraiment trop beau !

— Je suis le docteur Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, me dit-il avec un sourire resplendissant. Je ne sentis même plus la douleur.

— Bonjour,… je suis… au Para…, à l'hôpital ?

J'avais des difficultés à m'exprimer, mais était-ce dû à la douleur ou cet homme me perturbait-il ?

— Vous avez l'épaule gauche démise et une petite commotion à la tête. Sinon, tout va bien, mais je vais vous faire passer un scanner par prudence, je préfère parer à toutes éventualités. Vous avez tout de même reçu un choc à la tête, me dit-il avec bienveillance.

— Alors, je vais bien. En tout cas, je ne suis pas mourante.

Ma voix s'était apaisée et mon visage paraissait plus serein. Mais qui ne l'aurait pas été si une telle personne se tenait devant soit.

— Et comment se porte le conducteur de l'autre véhicule ? demandai-je.

— Ah, l'autre chauffeur… Il semblait embêter mais continua. En réalité, il s'agit de mon fils.

— Quoi ! Comment ça ! Il va bien ?

Je me redressai rapidement lorsqu'il m'informa de cela, réveillant la douleur. Je ressentis une telle souffrance que je retombai aussitôt sur le lit.

— Ne faites pas de mouvement brusque, vous allez souffrir davantage. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Heureusement que son airbag s'est déclenché, cela aurait pu être grave. Il est conscient et il a demandé après vous.

Ce docteur était si rassurant et si aimable.

— Merci beaucoup et je suis ravie que votre fils aille bien.

— Je vais demander que l'on vous fasse passer un scanner et après je vous poserai une écharpe de contention, alors à plus tard.

Il me dit cela avec un sourire resplendissant. J'avais hâte qu'il me mette cette écharpe.

— Merci encore et à plus tard Docteur Cullen. Il me sourit encore et s'éloigna.

On me fit passer le scanner et on m'installa dans une chambre. J'attendais avec impatience, je voulais revoir ce médecin. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Bon sang, je devais me calmer, il devait être marié et heureux en ménage !

— Mon Dieu ! Tu vas bien j'espère ?

Ce n'était pas le docteur Cullen, mais ma mère. Elle était vraiment angoissée, on avait dû la prévenir de l'accident. J'étais si soulagée de la voir.

— Le docteur m'a dit que tu avais l'épaule gauche démise ! dit-elle tremblante.

— Le docteur Cullen ? lui demandai-je intéressée.

— Oui, lui-même, mais là n'est pas la question.

Pour moi c'est important, pensai-je.

— Oui, suite à l'accident, j'ai eu l'épaule déboîtée. Mais, on me l'a replacée et tout va bien sinon. Je vais bientôt sortir d'ici, alors ne sois pas inquiète.

Je pris une mine rassurée et une voix enjouée, je ne souhaitais pas que ma mère se tracasse davantage. Heureusement, le docteur Cullen fit irruption dans la salle. Zut, je n'avais pas vu son entrée ! Mais il était toujours aussi resplendissant, c'était comme si des étoiles brillaient autour de lui !

— Vous voyez Madame Karsen, votre fille va bien malgré son accident. Je viens de recevoir les résultats du scanner et il n'y a aucune anomalie. Votre enfant va bien.

Votre enfant, pensai-je. Il est dur ce docteur, il a l'air si jeune et j'ai tout de même 20 ans.

— Merci beaucoup docteur, répondit ma mère. Elle était nettement plus rassurée à présent.

Il me posa l'écharpe de contention, je pensai défaillir, mais lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur moi, je fus surprise de la froideur de ces dernières. Cela me scotcha à la réalité.

A présent, je portais une écharpe, la barbe. Comment j'allais me rendre à Port Angeles ? Oh non, ma voiture ! Non, je n'avais pas envie d'y penser maintenant, je m'en inquiéterais plus tard. Roulait-elle toujours ? Vais-je devoir en acheter une autre ? Et comment ? Non, plus tard. Je commençais à frôler l'hystérie.

Le docteur Cullen nous invita à le rejoindre ma mère et moi dans son bureau. Il devait nous apporter quelques détails sur la cicatrisation et sur les choses à ne pas faire lorsque l'on s'était démis l'épaule. Une fois installées, il nous donna des informations très utiles selon moi. Ben oui, je ne m'étais jamais déboîtée quoique se soit ! Ma mère ne put s'empêcher de poser un tas de questions, mais Carli… enfin le docteur Cullen semblait amusé d'y répondre.

Soudain, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit violemment. Le docteur bondit de son siège.

— Voyons Emmett que se passe t-il ? Le docteur paraissait stupéfait et embarrassé. Je suis en pleine consultation.

Lorsque je me retournai pour regarder cet importun qui venait de troubler cette consultation, je fis face à un homme de grand gabarit, très imposant et vraiment très musclé. Ses cheveux étaient sombres et ondulés contrastant pourtant splendidement avec son teint d'une pâleur de craie. Ses yeux avaient une couleur assez particulière, mais à cette distance, je ne les distinguai pas suffisamment, en revanche je ne pus ignorer les larges cernes sombres autour de ses yeux, elles étaient violettes, à se demander si cet homme dormait la nuit. Et ce qui me troubla bien plus, était ses traits, il semblait parfait, il était incroyablement beau, aussi sublime que le docteur.

— Veillez excuser mon fils, mesdames, nous dit le docteur respectueusement. Il a dû vraisemblablement s'inquiéter que je ne me sois toujours pas présenté à lui, n'est-ce pas !

J'eus l'impression que le docteur faisait mine à son fils de soutenir ses propos, mais pourquoi et avais-je bien vu ?

— Votre fils, dis-je. C'est avec toi que j'ai eu cet accident.

— Oui, en effet, veuillez accepter mes excuses pour ce manque de politesse, nous dit-il aimablement. Et je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir provoqué cet accident. J'ai conduit imprudemment et… je suis vraiment désolé.

Son ton m'étonna, il avait l'air si en colère et prêt à combattre lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans ce bureau et maintenant, il paraissait si calme.

— Ce n'est rien voyons, répondit ma mère joyeusement. Vous étiez inquiet de ne pas voir votre père arriver. Et en plus, vous deviez penser qu'il était avec la personne avec qui vous avez eu cet accident.

— Oui, j'étais très anxieux pour toi, mais mon père m'a garanti que tu allais bien, ajouta t-il.

— Je vais bien, merci de te préoccuper de mon sort, lui dis-je. Et ne t'en veux pas, l'essentiel c'est qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave. Je suis soulagée que tu n'aies rien également.

Ma mère s'adressa ensuite au docteur.

— Nous allons donc prendre congé. Merci encore pour votre aide et vos soins.

Quant à moi, je regardai encore cet homme, il était si beau, mais également si intimidant et même effrayant. Je détournai la tête.

— Oui ce n'est rien, laissons le docteur retrouver sa famille. Merci beaucoup docteur, j'ai été ravie de vous avoir connu, vous êtes une personne bienveillante et rassurante.

Bien que je fusse charmée par le docteur et les soins qu'il m'avait prodigué, je pouvais percevoir dans ma voix un certain trouble, mais pourquoi !

— Emmett, laisse-nous donc, j'arrive immédiatement.

— Bien père. Et il referma la porte.

Nous lui emboîtâmes le pas et nous prîmes congé auprès du Docteur. Son fils, cet Emmett, attendait non loin de la porte. Nous passâmes devant lui pour quitter l'hôpital et il nous regarda avec un air perplexe, je lui souris.

— Sache que je ne t'avais pas vu venir. J'aime la vitesse et… j'en ai oublié de vérifier si la voie était libre.

Je me rapprochai de lui.

— Et toi, tu es certain que tout va bien ? Tu ne bougeais pas dans la voiture, j'étais effrayée.

— Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste… perdu connaissance l'espace d'un instant.

J'étais rassurée, il se portait bien, mais ce qui me semblait étrange, c'est qu'il ne portait aucune séquelle. C'est à se demander s'il était présent sur les lieux de l'accident. Pourtant, personne ne bougeait dans le véhicule, il devrait donc être blessé, autrement, il serait sorti !

Enfin, nous nous portions bien, l'essentiel résidait là-dedans. Je lui fis mes adieux et il me salua à son tour, puis ma mère et moi quittâmes l'hôpital.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Journée difficile**

Rachel nous attendait à l'extérieure de l'hôpital, sur la voie la plus éloignée. La pauvre, son père avait dû hurler lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle venait. Sauf s'il l'ignorait et dans ce cas, il hurlerait à notre retour. Je savais que les Indiens Quileute n'allaient jamais à l'hôpital, j'en ignorais la raison, mais ayant quitté la réserve depuis longtemps, il était normal pour moi d'aller consulter un médecin ou de me rendre à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle nous vit, elle sortit de la voiture et vint à notre rencontre. Elle avait une mine affreuse, son visage était si triste, on aurait dit que quelqu'un était mort.

— C'est pas vrai, mais tu es gravement blessée ! dit-elle affligée. Comment te sens-tu ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien maintenant. Je te remercie d'être venue ici et d'avoir accompagné ma mère. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là.

Je fis mine de sourire, même si, je ressentais encore la douleur, mais j'étais surtout préoccupée par ce garçon, Emmett.

Nous nous installâmes dans la voiture, moi avec difficultés bien sûr. Rachel se remit au volant et démarra. Elle prit la direction de la réserve, et naturellement, elle devrait emprunter la route où la mésaventure avait eu lieu. Je déglutis ! Ma voiture était-elle là-bas, éventrée, sur le bas-côté ?

Au bout, de quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes sur le lieu de l'accident. A ma grande surprise, il n'y avait rien et nul n'aurait pensé que quelques heures plus tôt une voiture s'était encastrée dans une autre. Quelque part, j'en fus soulagée, ainsi je n'y penserais plus à l'avenir, car un jour je roulerai à nouveau sur cette route, alors il ne faudrait pas en garder un mauvais souvenir.

Nous finîmes par arriver à la réserve. J'étais soulagée d'y être, cet endroit était si apaisant. Rachel roula, mais elle prit la direction de sa maison. Elle se gara devant l'allée, et je vis que plusieurs personnes se tenaient devant chez elle.

Oh non ! Sam va hurler ! Je voulais me prendre la tête dans mes mains, ce que je commençai à faire, lorsque la douleur à mon épaule se manifesta, je ne pus éviter d'émettre un cri. Ma mère et Rachel se retournèrent brusquement, afin de comprendre ce qui se passait, je les rassurai par un mouvement de ma main valide. Ma mère et Rachel avaient à peine ouvert leur portière, que la mienne l'était déjà. Jacob se tenait à mes côtés, il me saisit doucement et me sortit de la voiture. Comme toujours sa peau était si chaude. Il me regarda avec beaucoup d'inquiétude.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien à présent.

Je souhaitais le rassurer alors je lui souris.

— On était tous inquiet, me dit-il nerveusement.

Je me tournai afin de regarder tout le monde, c'est alors que je la vis. Elle était là, cabossée, mais à première vue, elle n'était pas hors d'usage.

— Ma voiture ! Alors, elle n'a rien, c'est bien ça ! Je hurlai tant j'étais heureuse.

Mon regard balaya ensuite chaque personne présente. Bon, j'avais quelques soucis concernant l'ordre de mes priorités, tout le monde était là pour moi et voilà que je jubilais en remarquant mon tout-terrain. Je me mis à rire de bon cœur, mais je me ressaisis vivement et pivotai vers mes amis.

— Merci d'être là, mais rassurez-vous, je vais bien.

J'affichai un sourire triomphant sur mon visage.

— T'es vraiment une meuf à problème ! grinça Paul.

— Quoi ? Pardon ? Tu penses que j'ai délibérément souhaité en arriver là ! Ma joie commençait à s'évaporer, comme toujours Paul avait le chic pour m'énerver. Je me suis dis, tient au lieu de me rendre à Port Angeles, je vais participer à un accident et finir à l'hôpital !

— Comment ça, tu étais à l'hôpital !

Paul s'avança vers moi et paraissait en colère. Jacob me tira vers lui.

— Et que crois-tu ? Que je me suis soignée toute seule ? Les secours m'ont amenés à l'hôpital de Forks et un charmant docteur c'est occupé de moi, le docteur Cullen.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir lorsque je prononçai son nom. Mais la rage de Paul devint encore plus grande.

— Tu as été soignée par un Cullen ! Je l'aurais deviné, tu sens com…

— Assez Paul. Jared s'approcha et l'interrompit, mais celui-ci continua.

— Nous ne mettons pas les pieds dans cet hôpital, nous avons des moyens ici, ajouta-t-il mécontent.

— Allons Paul, je t'en prie calme-toi. Rachel s'avança vers lui, elle semblait si contrariée.

Posant un pied devant l'autre, je m'avançai vers lui.

— Mais ça ne va pas Paul ! Tu crois que j'ai voulu avoir cet accident ? J'ai été transportée dans cet hôpital et j'y ai été soignée. Je commençai à m'énervée sérieusement, ma voix montait de plus en plus. C'est quoi votre problème ? Et pourquoi les Cullen ? Que se passe t-il donc ici ?

Je respirais fort et rapidement, ma douleur se réveillait, mais j'étais si en colère contre Paul, que je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention.

— Il n'y a rien de spécial avec les Cullen. Nous sommes justes en froid, mais rien de… méchant.

Sam était intervenu, comme à son habitude il restait serein. Il se tourna vers l'autre enragé et ajouta :

— Paul, faut que tu cesses de péter un câble pour pas grand-chose. C'est un peu normal qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital, tu ne crois pas !

— Ouais, ouais, c'est bon… grommela-t-il.

— Tu méconnais certaines choses sur nous, ton peuple. Billy s'était approché. Nous les Indiens Quileute ne cohabitons pas avec les Cullen. Mais, je suis reconnaissant au docteur Cullen de t'avoir aidée, comme il a aidé mon fils un jour. Lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase, il regarda Paul, qui baissa la tête. Le docteur Carlisle Cullen est une bonne personne, mais… voilà comme le dit Sam, il y a un froid entre nous.

— Je ne comprends pas tout en effet, alors expliquez-moi ! Malgré l'intervention de Billy, je me sentis toujours offensée et personne ne dit rien. C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est comme d'habitude. J'ai l'intention de retourner dans cet hôpital afin que le docteur Cullen examine mon épaule et comme il n'y a rien à dire, il n'y aura donc aucune objection.

— Il y a tant de choses que tu ignores, ajouta Sam plein de désarroi. Tu devras retourner à l'hôpital de toute façon et le docteur Cullen s'occupera de toi, ça ne pose aucun problème.

— Mais pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qu'il y a entre vous ? Encore une fois, le silence se fit. Parfait ! Encore une fois, on me met à l'écart et je devrais acquiescer sans rien dire !

Je me mis à marcher rapidement en direction de ma voiture. Je n'avais pas l'intention de fuir, je ne pouvais même pas conduire. En plus, j'ignorais si elle roulait, je voulais seulement m'en approcher. J'étais énervée, mais peu importe, je pourrais retourner à l'hôpital, c'était ce qui comptait. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me retournai pour faire face à tout le monde, je les regardai, chacun leur tour, les anciens, les mômes, Leah, Rachel, Emilie, Sam, Jared, Paul et ma mère.

— Qui a ramené la voiture ? Je changeai brusquement d'attitude.

Je vis Seth rire avant de se tourner pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Sam et Jared avaient tous deux une expression décontenancée. Les mômes ne mirent pas longtemps avant de s'esclaffer de bon cœur.

— Tu es marrante toi ! Ou très bizarre, je ne sais pas, me dit Jacob tout en rigolant.

Puis, il reprit son calme et ajouta :

— Je pourrais la réparer, j'ai déjà constaté les dégâts, ça pendra du temps, mais c'est gérable. Je vais m'en occuper si tu es d'accord.

— Oui, je suis lunatique, mais je suis toujours en colère maintenant que tu m'y fais songer, lui dis-je tout en fusillant Paul du regard. Ben, si ça te va, je suis d'accord pour que tu répares mon véhicule, merci bien.

Je gratifiai Jacob de mon plus splendide sourire et il fit de même.

Soudainement, l'atmosphère se détendit. Je devais au moins ça à mon intervention, ou plutôt à mon comportement et chacun était chaleureux avec moi et serviable. Nous décidâmes de passer une partie de l'après-midi ensemble, nous nous installâmes dans la maison de Billy. Il y avait du monde dans toutes les pièces, et cela était très convivial. Sam m'aida et m'installa dans la cuisine, Jacob nous y rejoignit ainsi que Jared, Embry et Quil. Rachel était dans le salon pour s'assurer que les hôtes étaient à leur aise, bien sûr, Paul se tenait à ses côtés. Ma mère, Sue et Billy étaient dans le salon à discuter. Leah était avec eux, préférait-elle ne pas rester en présence d'Emily et Sam ?

J'étais assise sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, Emily et Rachel occupaient des sièges qui se tenaient à mes côtés. Sam, lui, avait pris appui sur l'évier et Jared se tenait debout non loin de lui. Quil, Embry et Jacob s'étaient installés sur le sol quant à Paul, il se tenait à l'encolure de la porte. Seth ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre la cuisine et le salon, suivant ainsi les conversations qui se tenaient dans les deux pièces. Embry et Quil ne cessaient de se moquer de moi et de mon épaule, ils rigolaient en se rappelant la veille. J'avais été si enthousiasme à l'idée de me rendre à Port Angeles, et ça avait tourné à l'accident. Mais comme ils le disaient, c'était plus sympa d'en rire car au moins j'étais vivante.

Rachel se leva et prépara quelques collations. Leah vint dans la cuisine pour en apporter dans le salon, mais elle ne désirait toujours pas rester avec nous, même si son frère insistait pour qu'elle vienne. Personne ne dit rien, on savait tous qu'un malaise régnait.

Ce fut une après-midi très chaleureuse. Embry voulu m'aider pour boire mon thé glacé, comme si je ne pouvais pas le faire toute seule, et bien sûr, Quil se mit à rire de bon cœur, il fut suivi par l'ensemble du groupe, moi y compris.

Plus tard, ma mère décida de rentrer, ainsi que Sue. Leah et Seth accompagnèrent leur mère et je décidai de suivre aussi la mienne. Lorsque j'essayai de me redresser, Jacob vint à mes côtés, il était venu pour m'aider, même si je n'en avais pas besoin. Toutefois, je le laissai faire et il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Nous fîmes nos adieux et tous les cinq rentrèrent dans nos maisons. Sam ne voulait pas que je marche jusqu'à chez moi, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, pour le moment, je ne ressentais pas la douleur. La gaieté que nous venions de partager avait été un anesthésique très efficace.

Avec ma mère, nous marchâmes un moment et finîmes par rentrer dans notre maison. Elle n'était plus angoissée, la bonne humeur qui avait régné dans la maison des Black avait également eu raison d'elle. Je filai droit dans ma chambre en sachant que ma mère me laisserait tranquille.

La journée avait été longue et intense, elle était presque terminée. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et observai l'extérieur. Malgré mes réticences à venir vivre ici, j'aimais cet endroit, c'était un lieu magnifique.

Plus tard, ma mère m'appela, elle avait préparé le dîner. Avec toute cette agitation, je n'avais presque rien mangé depuis la matinée, si on pouvait appeler ça manger ! Je la rejoignis et nous dînâmes ensemble, c'était très agréable. Je partis ensuite prendre une douche, avec toute la peine du monde et allai me coucher. Je ne pensais pas que j'étais fatiguée, mais dès que je fermai les yeux, je rejoignis le pays des rêves.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Etre blessée a ses avantages !**

Lorsque je me réveillai, mon réveil indiquait 13H26. Bon sang, c'est vrai que la journée avait été rude et riche en émotions, j'étais vraiment épuisée ! Je n'avais pas envie de sortir, encore moins de bouger. Je voulais attendre que la journée passe, attendre calmement dans mon lit, mais j'avais faim et c'était pour cela que je m'étais réveillée. Je sortis de mon lit assez difficilement car mon épaule me lançait, aussi je la saisis avec ma main droite, mais je n'exerçai aucune pression, j'espérais simplement être soulagée de cette souffrance. Lorsque je me sentis mieux, je me redressai et marchai en direction de la cuisine. Je ne cherchai pas ma mère puisque je savais qu'elle était absente.

Pourtant, je pus sentir une bonne odeur se dégager de la cuisine. Lorsque que j'y pénétrai, j'y découvris Emily aux fourneaux et Sam assis sur l'une des chaises en train de la regarder. Ils ne m'avaient pas vu, alors je fis demi-tour pour aller enfiler quelque chose de plus approprier. Mon pyjama violet, plus ma chemise de nuit rose n'étaient pas la tenue dans laquelle je voulais être vue mais Sam m'aperçut, je ne sus comment.

— Tu te décides enfin à nous rejoindre ! me dit-il aimablement.

— Bonjour Emily, Bonjour Sam. Je voulais aller me changer et voilà que tu me vois, c'est injuste. Je fis la moue.

— Allons, ce n'est rien, viens t'asseoir avec nous. Entre frère et sœur ce n'est pas un problème.

— Oui, c'est bien vrai ça.

Je revins donc sur mes pas et m'assis à la table de la cuisine, face à Sam. Nous nous regardâmes, l'affection qu'il y avait entre nous était si tendre, j'aimais tant mon cousin. Je n'avais même pas à lui demander de m'expliquer sa présence ici, la réponse était évidente.

— Je t'ai préparé ton déjeuner. Emily était si bonne, et sa voix reflétait cette gentillesse.

— Merci infiniment, j'aurais eu du mal, c'est vrai. J'étais ravie d'être en leur présence.

— Ne t'en fais pas, ça me fait plaisir.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et malgré ses cicatrices, je ne pouvais y voir que sa joie.

Elle nous rejoignit à table après que Sam l'eût préparée. Je voulus l'aider mais il m'interdit formellement d'exercer le moindre effort physique inutile. Nous déjeunâmes tous les trois. La cuisine d'Emily était si délicieuse, Sam en avait de la chance, j'enviais son ménage. Nous restâmes un moment à table à rire et manger ces mets succulents. Puis, vers 15H30, Sam s'excusa car il devait nous quitter. Emily insista pour rester, mais je la rassurai. Tout aller bien, et je devais prendre ma douche qui allait durer, comme d'habitude, une bonne heure. Alors, elle décida de suivre Sam. Je les remerciai tous les deux de leur visite et filai dans ma chambre afin d'y prendre une tenue pour la journée et me rendis dans la salle de bain. Bien sûr, il m'était encore plus pénible de me préparer ce jour là, je mis donc 90 minutes avant d'être prête.

A présent, il était 17H et la journée était pratiquement terminée, super ! Mais c'était ironique. J'étais sortie de mon lit qu'allais-je faire à présent ? Je me rendis dans ma chambre afin de prendre un roman. Je saisis plutôt une revue scientifique spécialisée sur les risques naturels. Je marchai jusqu'au salon, m'installai sur le canapé et commençai la lecture. Alors, que je m'enrichissais, une fois de plus, de la formation et des caractéristiques des volcans sur notre globe, j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je me levai avec quelques difficultés et me rendis à l'entrée.

— Qui est là ? demandai-je interrogée. Je n'étais pas en état pour repousser un agresseur, donc je prenais mes précautions.

— C'est moi, Jacob.

J'ouvris la porte.

— Qui est là ! me dit-il tout en riant.

— Ben on ne sait jamais, il y a des voyous partout, lui dis-je pour me justifier.

Je m'écartai pour le laisser entrer et refermai derrière lui. Comme à son habitude, il portait un bermuda mais il avait revêtu un t-shirt, bizarre, lui qui n'emporte jamais. Avait-il froid ?

— Alors, ton épaule ? Ça va ?

— Je vais bien. C'est toujours douloureux, mais bon, je fais avec. Emily et Sam sont venus s'occuper de moi, c'était très gentil à eux.

— Oui, je sais, dit-il en souriant. On va marcher.

— Oui allons-y cela va me faire un grand bien.

Jacob et moi marchions sans vraiment savoir où nous allions. Nous discutions d'un tas de choses. Je lui parlais de San Francisco et de mes études. Il ne parlait que très peu de lui, il ne cessait de me poser des questions, il désirait savoir de nombreuses choses sur moi, ce qu'il me dit pour se justifier.

Nous étions à présent dans la forêt, je n'avais même pas remarqué comment nous étions arrivés là-bas. Nous nous assîmes sur un tronc d'arbre déraciné. Jacob me regarda anxieusement.

— J'étais si inquiet lorsque j'ai appris pour l'accident. Je ne cessais de me demander comment je pourrais vi… enfin, c'était affreux pour nous tous.

Il posa sa main sur mon visage, puis caressa tendrement ma joue.

— Oh Jacob ! Je me sens si mal de vous avoir autant angoissé.

— Miria, je veux… j'aimerais que tu saches tout.

— Moi aussi, Jake.

Je saisis sa main et la serrai très fort dans la mienne, il me sourit.

— Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé ainsi, ça me fait plaisir, dit-il toujours en affichant ce beau sourire.

— C'est normal non, nous sommes amis et cela ne date pas d'hier. On t'a toujours appelé ainsi. Oui, j'aimerais comprendre toutes ces histoires. Pourquoi dois-je rester ? Qu'est-ce que j'ignore sur la tribu ? Et ce ressentiment envers les Cullen ? Jake, vous êtes si différents d'autrefois et vous vous ressemblez tant, c'est vraiment étrange.

Il retira sa main de la mienne et baissa la tête. Il paraissait contrarié, il ne cessait de jouer avec ses mains.

Je me sentis mal pour lui, il semblait souffrir. Je voulus lui prendre les mains, mais je bougeai mon bras gauche, ce qui réveilla la douleur. J'allai m'effondrer tant j'avais mal mais Jacob me rattrapa à temps. Il me redressa et s'assura que j'allais bien. Mes yeux étaient fermés, j'attendais que la douleur passe, j'entendais Jacob m'appeler, mais je ne pouvais lui répondre tant je souffrais.

Puis, je sentis ses deux mains chaudes se plaquer sur mon visage et j'ouvris aussitôt les yeux. Le visage de Jacob était à présent à hauteur du mien, je tressaillis lorsque je le vis face à moi. Il ne ressemblait plus à l'enfant d'autrefois, j'avais devant moi un homme. Son visage était bien plus mature, ses traits étaient si plaisants, Jacob était devenu fort séduisant, je m'en rendis compte à cet instant.

— Jake, ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien maintenant.

Péniblement, j'essayai de me relever mais j'étais mal à l'aise, les pensées que je venais d'avoir me troublaient.

— Miria, je… Il détourna la tête, puis me regarda de nouveau. Un jour tu sauras tout, alors essayes de ne pas te tracasser avec ça. Pour le moment tu dois guérir. Je ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi, tu m'es trop…

— Jake ! Miria ! Où êtes-vous ?

Une voix se fit entendre à plusieurs mètres de nous. Cela interrompit Jacob. Qu'allait-il me dire et pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Il semblait tellement accablé. Quant à moi, je voulais l'interroger mais à présent, ce n'était plus possible.

Soudainement, il retira ses mains de mon visage et après quelques secondes, Embry apparut devant nous.

— Je vous cherchais. Rachel m'a dit que tu étais parti voir Miria et …

— Et tu nous as trouvé ici ! demandai-je éberluée.

— Eh, Jake est mon pote, je connais ses habitudes. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait venir ici. Ça fait un moment que je vous cherche, sache-le.

Jacob détourna la tête. Il semblait de nouveau tracassé par la situation, mais pourquoi les propos d'Embry le contrariaient ? Je devais cesser de me poser toutes ces questions, en tout cas devant Jacob, cela le tourmentait trop.

— Alors, on te suit. Oui Jake, allons-y.

— Sam veut te parler Jake et tout de suite !

— Il me veut quoi ?

Je pus reconnaître de l'amertume dans la voix de Jacob aussi je lui fis face et le regardai. Il se contenta de me sourire, mais je le sentis gêné. J'attrapai alors sa main et commençai à avancer, sans vraiment savoir où aller mais il me tira vers lui. Je l'observai un instant.

— Rentrons Jake. Sam désire te voir et je commence à avoir froid.

Il s'esclaffa.

— D'accord rentrons.

Nous suivîmes Embry qui se dirigeait avec une telle facilité dans cette forêt si dense. Au bout d'une demi-heure, nous en sortîmes.

Jacob se tourna vers Embry, et lui demanda de continuer seul, lui précisant qu'il allait me raccompagner puis qu'il viendrait aussitôt les rejoindre. Embry accepta et partit aussitôt.

Jacob me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi.

— Je reviendrai demain. Ciao.

Il se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa sur la joue.

— Merci Jake, j'ai apprécié être avec toi. A demain.

Il s'en alla. Je me demandai pourquoi Sam voulait le voir, mais bon, cela ne me concernait pas. Ce qui me tracassait surtout, c'était la sensation que je ressentais auprès de Jake. Ce simple rapprochement m'avait troublé, mais cela ne devait pas avoir de réelles significations.

Il était déjà 20H passé, je décidai d'aller m'allonger sur mon lit et finis par m'endormir.


	10. Chapitre 9

**La nuit, je devrais rester couchée !**

Je me réveillai en pleine nuit, le réveil indiquait 2H15 et j'étais encore toute habillée. Je n'avais ni dîné, ni pris de douche, super !

J'allai dans la cuisine, je voulais manger un peu, même s'il était tard, mon estomac criait famine. J'attrapai des biscuits, me servis un verre de lait et m'installai devant la table de la cuisine.

Je me mis soudainement à penser à ce garçon. Pourquoi avait-il eu cette réaction ? Cet Emmett m'avait paru si inquiet, pourtant, son père avait dû lui dire que tout allait bien… Enfin, il s'était tenu informé de la situation, et cela était gentil de sa part. Il était si beau, tout comme son père, mais son teint était particulier, il était si blême. Oh ! Pourquoi je pensais à lui !

Je fus sortie de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis un hurlement. Il me semblait qu'il s'agissait du même cri que sur la plage, lorsque je m'étais perdue. Y aurait-il des loups à la réserve ?

J'entendis de nouveau le même son et je tournai la tête aussitôt, comme s'il émanait de derrière la maison.

Cela était en partie effrayant et excitant, j'adorais les animaux et j'idolâtrais les loups. C'était justement cette admiration qui provoqua mes actes. Je me levai de mon siège et allai droit vers la porte d'entrée. Je ne réfléchissais plus, je déverrouillai la porte et posai ma main sur la poignée. Un frisson traversa l'ensemble de mon corps et je me retournai. Forte heureusement, ma mère n'était pas là, elle aurait hurlé si elle savait ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, je devais aller à l'extérieur. Je baissai la poignée de la porte, l'ouvris et sortis.

Je marchai doucement, calmement, prête à faire face à n'importe quoi. Pourtant, mon cœur battait très vite, j'étais effrayée, mais je ne pouvais pas faire demi-tour, je devais avancer.

J'étais à quelques mètres de la maison à présent. La nuit était sombre et froide et je n'entendais plus rien, aucun hurlement. Je regardai partout autour de moi avec attention, mais je ne voyais rien. Je restai là un moment, la nuit m'apaisait.

Un bruissement provenant des arbres, non loin devant moi, attira mon attention. Je fis un pas en arrière, puis, je me décidai à avancer, même si tout mon être me disait de faire le contraire et de m'enfermer chez moi. Mon cœur me forçait à marcher et aller voir ce qui se trouvait par delà les arbres. Plus j'avançais et plus mon corps s'agitait, je tremblais de tous mes membres. Pourquoi, ne pouvais-je pas reculer ?

« Allons Miria, rentre chez toi, ne reste pas ici ! » Mes conseils ne servaient à rien, je ne m'écoutais même pas.

J'entendis un bruit venant de droite, quelques secondes plus tard un autre émanant de la gauche. C'est alors que je revis ce grand loup noir. J'avais fermé les yeux et cette image apparue de nouveau dans mon esprit. Cette fois-ci, il était de dos, mais sa tête était tournée dans ma direction et il m'observait avec tant de curiosité mais aussi d'inquiétude. Il semblait si réel.

« Qui es-tu ? » me demandai-je. Je le voyais encore, toujours ce même loup.

Sans rien comprendre, mon corps se crispa. Mon instinct m'obligea à ne pas ouvrir les yeux lorsque je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose était tout proche de moi. Je n'osais pas bouger, maintenant, j'étais tétanisé ! Pourquoi étais-je sortie ?

J'entendis clairement qu'on marchait autour de moi, je sentis des yeux sur ma personne, ils me pénétraient.

Soudainement, je crus percevoir cette présence juste devant moi. C'était comme si cette chose se tenait face à moi, je pouvais entendre de faibles gémissements, très discrets, mais bien réels. Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais hurler, ouvrir les yeux, courir, mais mon instinct m'empêchait de faire quoi que se soit. J'avais peur, ma respiration s'accéléra. Le loup que je voyais dans mon imagination disparu et le visage de Jacob apparut.

— Jake, murmurai-je.

Un signal se déclencha dans ma tête. Je devais me retourner et courir. Je ne devais ouvrir les yeux qu'une fois retourner. Je revis le visage de Jacob et celui-ci me demanda de partir.

« Rentre »

Je baissai la tête et me retournai. Je plaçai ma main droite sur mon épaule gauche et commençai à courir. J'ouvris les yeux, mais je ne voyais rien, ils n'étaient pas encore habitués à l'obscurité, mais je savais que je devais courir droit devant. Peu à peu, je commençai à discerner ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, j'étais presque qu'arrivée devant la porte, je tendis ma main et abaissai la poignée.

Je m'arrêtai soudainement et me retournai. Il n'y avait rien, tout était calme, mais je ne désirai pas vérifier cette fois et je pénétrai vivement à l'intérieur avant de verrouiller la porte. Je me laissai tomber au sol, le dos contre la porte. Mon cœur battait si fort et ma respiration était si rapide. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes avant de me calmer, puis je réussis à me détendre, malgré la peur qui m'habitait.

« Tu ne referas plus jamais ça Miria », me dis-je à moi-même. « Plus jamais ».

Je me levai et allai dans la cuisine débarrasser la table. Ma mère ne devait pas savoir que je m'étais levée surtout vu ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était une personne très intuitive, elle aurait pu deviner qu'une chose s'était produite rien quand me demandant ce que j'avais fait après m'être réveillée en pleine nuit.

Je me rendis dans la salle de bain, me brossai les dents, rinçai ensuite mon visage, puis m'observai dans le miroir. Pourquoi étais-je sortie ? Quelle force m'avait poussée à agir ainsi ? Je regagnai ma chambre, enfilai mon pyjama et me glissai sous les draps.

Je repensai à ce qui venait de se produire. Quelque chose s'était tenue devant moi, et j'étais certaine que ce n'était pas humain, mais ce n'était pas hostile. Je quittai alors mon lit et m'installai devant la fenêtre. Je regardai dehors, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Cette chose était-elle encore là ? Pouvait-elle me voir ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais à présent à l'abri, je regagnai à nouveau mon lit et fermai les yeux. Je vis de nouveau un loup, mais cette fois, il était roux.

En début d'après-midi, Jacob arriva comme il me l'avait dit. Je ne lui parlai pas de cette nuit, il aurait été paniqué de savoir que j'étais sortie. Il était moins angoissé que la veille et il ne cessait de rire et de blaguer sur un tas de choses. C'était très agréable d'être avec lui, cela me faisait oublier ce que j'avais vécu cette nuit.

Il avait commencé à réparer ma voiture dans la matinée. Je m'excusai de l'avoir laissé seul durant ce labeur, mais il m'assura que cela ne l'embêtait pas car qu'il aimait bricoler.

— Alors, Sam ne t'a pas trop tourmenté hier ? lui demandai-je.

— Sam ! Non ça va. C'est Sam, toi-même tu sais, répondit l'Indien.

— Il voulait quoi ?

Il me fixa, hésitant à répondre, il paraissait ennuyé.

— Miria… Il se frotta le front avec la main. Sam est comme un mentor pour nous. Il désire que nous suivions la bonne voie et ne cesse de nous dire quoi faire, voilà tout.

— Oh ! Vraiment. D'accord.

Je sus très clairement que Jacob ne m'avait pas dit la vérité. J'étais décidée à tout découvrir, mais j'allais agir avec précaution, aussi pour le moment, je n'allais pas creuser.

— Je dois faire quelques exercices pour mon bras, tu veux bien m'aider ?

— Ce n'est pas encore trop tôt ? me demanda Jacob.

— Cette nuit, je n'ai pas ressenti de douleur alors je pense que je peux essayer quelques exercices que m'a conseillé le docteur Cullen.

— D'accord, allons-y. Si tu as mal, on arrête aussitôt !

Je réalisai les différents mouvements dont m'avait parlé le docteur Cullen. Jacob s'assurait que je positionne bien mon bras. Il était toujours aussi chaud et cela faisait un bien fou à mon épaule.

Les exercices étaient douloureux et Jacob voulut y mettre un terme. Je lui assurai que cela était nécessaire à la bonne cicatrisation de mon épaule. Il continua à m'aider mais son visage trahissait son angoisse. Je trouvai cela hilarant, ce qui réveilla davantage la douleur. Jacob était très prévenant avec moi. Je n'étais pas habituée à un tel comportement venant de lui, cela n'était pas désagréable bien au contraire, j'aimais de plus en plus la façon dont il s'occupait de moi.

— Je pense que cela suffit Miria, tu ne dois pas forcer non plus. Ça ne sert à rien d'y aller trop vite, tu sais.

— Oh, ça va, je sens que je peux continuer, affirmai-je. Et cela ne fait que 45 minutes.

Jacob m'observa avec étonnement et semblait soucieux par mes propos. Il s'écarta de moi, me faisant ainsi comprendre que les exercices étaient terminés, il s'assit sur le canapé.

— Ta voiture, c'est une BMW X3, ce modèle est sorti en 2003. L'as-tu depuis longtemps ? Car elle n'affiche presque rien au compteur, enfin si je puis dire.

— Oui. C'était la voiture de mon père, il se servait surtout de sa voiture de fonction et venait juste d'acheter celle-ci avant… Je m'interrompis un instant. … enfin voilà, elle n'a pratiquement pas roulé.

— Ton père ? C'est vrai, je m'en souviens un peu, mais c'est assez vague. Il est où ?

Mon expression avait dû l'alerter car il précisa que je n'étais pas obligée de répondre à sa question.

— Mon père travaillait pour un cabinet d'avocat. Il aimait cela et malgré la charge de travail qu'il avait, il réussissait à nous consacrer du temps à ma mère et moi. En 2003, il a acheté cette voiture, il voulait changer. Ce tout-terrain lui a tapé dans l'œil tout de suite, en plus, il rejette bien moins qu'un 4x4 habituel. Il travaillait parfois sur des affaires très importantes et quand cela arrivait, on savait qu'on le verrait très peu, avec ma mère, on essayait d'être compréhensive avec tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour gérer sa vie de famille et professionnelle.

Je me tus un moment et baissai la tête.

— Miria, tu n'es pas obligée de continuer si tu ne veux pas.

— Non ça va, ça fait 5 ans maintenant. Enfin, quand c'est arrivé, il travaillait sur cette affaire très importante. Il utilisait souvent sa voiture de fonction, aussi la X3 restait au garage, bref…

Je ne parlai plus durant plusieurs secondes et sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, quand je relevai la tête, je vis Jacob à mes côtés, son regard rempli de tristesse.

— Je continue Jake. Je pris une grande inspiration et expirai. Un jour, il est parti comme d'habitude, il allait juste travailler, comme ma mère le faisait, comme n'importe qui pouvait le faire…

Mon corps se mit à trembler, mes mains s'agitaient tant que malgré mes efforts, je ne pouvais les contenir. Jacob s'approcha plus près de moi et me serra contre lui et prit mes mains dans son grand battoir.

— Mon proviseur m'a fait appeler dans son bureau, j'ai attendu longtemps qu'il me reçoive mais finalement, c'est ma mère qui est venue. A cet instant, je pris le temps de regarder Jacob. Elle m'a annoncé la mort de père.

— Miria, je suis…

— Il a dû s'endormir au volant, c'est vrai qu'il travaillait beaucoup et tard et il a quitté la route pour finir dans un ravin. Le véhicule a … explosé… quand il a atteint le sol… bref, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il ne restait plus… enfin bref.

Les bras de Jacob s'enroulèrent autour de moi, l'une de ses mains vint se poser sur ma tête qui reposait sur son torse.

— Je suis désolée Miria, je n'aurais jamais dû te poser des questions.

— Je commence à m'y faire, enfin j'ai beaucoup moins de difficulté à parler de ça. La BMW est restée longtemps dans le garage, ma mère refusait de la conduire et j'ai fait de même lorsque j'ai eu mon permis, je me contentais de conduire la voiture de ma mère. Et puis, il y a deux ans de ça je pense, j'ai voulu la conduire, mon ex petit-ami m'a beaucoup aidée, je l'ai rencontré quelque mois après ce drame, même s'il a réussi à me faire conduire cette voiture que bien après notre rencontre. Mais bon, après cela, je l'ai rarement touchée et ma mère aussi. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'affiche pas beaucoup, la plus grosse partie des kilomètres qu'elle a parcouru a été notre trajet de San Francisco à La Push.

— Je… je comprends à présent. Il souffla bruyamment. La prochaine fois, je réfléchirai avant de te poser des questions si personnelles, me dit-il abattu.

— Ce n'est rien Jake. Je relevai la tête et le fixai. La prochaine fois, demande à Sam.

— Oui, je pourrais faire cela aussi. Il ne nous a rien dit, absolument rien et je n'ai rien vu non plus…

— Comment ça ?

— Ben oui, je pensais qu'il agirait d'une certaine manière, enfin pouvant nous faire comprendre… non c'est ridicule, oublie cela.

— Ça remonte à cinq ans, c'est normal qu'il n'en ait pas fait mention, c'est bien loin maintenant. Mais ça reste douloureux et pénible, enfin c'est normal ça aussi.

Je me dérobai des bras de Jacob et allai nous servir deux verres de thé glacé. Devoir me rappeler ces faits était toujours aussi éprouvant et malgré mes dires, j'en souffrais toujours autant, j'aimais tant mon père et lui nous aimait tellement également, son absence était une torture. Aussi il me tardait que l'on discute d'un autre sujet.

— En tout cas, je suis ravie qu'elle soit en bon état, si je puis me permettre, je tiens à cette voiture.

— Tu la récupéreras très vite et comme neuf, je te le garantis, affirma Jacob.

Je lui tendis le verre et bus le mien très lentement, afin de ne pas à avoir répondre à une autre question sur la voiture et surtout sur mon père.

Jacob n'insista pas davantage, il devait se sentir très mal de m'avoir fait parler de tout cela, mais ces événements restaient en moi, il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Il resta avec moi jusqu'à l'arriver de ma mère vers 20H et nous ne revînmes plus sur ce sujet.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Quand nos chemins se croisèrent de nouveau**

Depuis plusieurs jours, je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur à mon épaule. J'avais donc appelé le docteur Cullen à l'hôpital afin qu'il m'ausculte. J'avais rendez-vous en début d'après midi.

Comment allais-je m'habiller pour cette journée ? Enfin à quoi je pensais !

J'avais tout de même enfilé de beaux vêtements, à la base je faisais attention à moi alors pourquoi agir autrement.

Ma mère m'avait accompagnée à l'hôpital, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester.

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau du docteur Cullen. Lorsque j'arrivai dans le couloir, je croisai le regard d'un garçon à l'apparence très froide. Il avait le teint marmoréen, les yeux dorés, les cheveux cuivrés et ses traits étaient d'une incroyable beauté. Il me fixa avec intensité durant l'espace d'un instant, puis détourna le regard.

Je marchai dans sa direction, il se tenait près du bureau du docteur.

Il me troublait si bien que je ne frappai même pas à la porte. Maintenant, que j'étais proche de lui, je remarquai qu'il était tout aussi pâle que le docteur et Emmett. Serait-ce un membre de leur famille ?

Je cessai de me poser des questions lorsque je remarquai qu'il m'observait de nouveau. Il semblait intrigué et confus. Mais à quoi pensait-il ?

— Te voilà, j'attendais que tu arrives !

J'entendis une voix grave et enjouée. Lorsque je me retournai, je vis Emmett à mes côtés.

— Salut, j'ai rendez-vous avec ton père mais tu dois le savoir. Et comment ça tu m'attendais ?

— Comme tu viens de le dire, je le savais. Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, voila tout. Où est le mal ? demanda-t-il en rigolant.

— Vous vous connaissez ?

Le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés venait de s'adresser à nous. Sa voix était si belle. Il me regardait encore plus étrangement.

— Oui, c'est la fille avec qui j'ai eu l'accident, dit Emmett à l'autre garçon.

Puis il fit les présentations.

— Voici mon petit frère, Edward. Et elle s'est Miria.

— Ravie de te rencontrer Edward.

— Salut.

Puis, il s'éloigna.

— Mon frère est bizarre parfois, n'y prête pas attention. Je vais dire à mon père que tu es là.

Puis, Emmett disparut derrière la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, il sortit de la pièce, accompagné par son père.

Le docteur Cullen était toujours aussi resplendissant. Je fondai littéralement.

— Bonjour docteur Cullen.

— Bonjour mademoiselle Karsen, comment vous portez-vous ? demanda-t-il de sa voix si apaisante.

— Je vais bien mieux. C'est justement pour cela que je suis venue aujourd'hui, je ne ressens plus rien.

— Je vais regarder ça, veuillez me suivre. Quant à toi Emmett, je te vois plus tard. Au fait où est ton frère ?

— Edward est parti, je ne sais trop où. Je t'attendrai père. Ciao Miria.

— Ciao Emmett.

Le docteur Cullen regarda mon bras. Il me fit faire quelques mouvements durant lesquels je ne ressentais pas la moindre souffrance.

Il était quelque peu surpris, il estimait que mon épaule avait guéri plus vite que d'ordinaire, mais que cela pouvait arriver dans des cas très rares.

J'étais soulagée, j'allais être débarrassée de mon écharpe de contention.

Je remerciai le docteur Cullen, lui serrai la main, qui était toujours aussi froide et pris congé.

En quittant la pièce, je remarquai qu'Emmett se tenait non loin de là. Je me dirigeai dans la direction opposée afin de quitter l'hôpital. Je devais téléphoner afin que l'on vienne me chercher, mais je décidai de me balader un moment, avant de rentrer.

Après plusieurs minutes, une jeep vint à ma hauteur.

— Monte.

Emmett était au volant de son véhicule, le même avec lequel il avait eu l'accident. Et je fus interdite lorsque je vis le monstre qu'il pilotait. Lors de l'accident, je ne m'étais pas arrêtée sur cela, et il y avait eu plus urgent, mais maintenant, je pouvais voir la voiture qui m'avait percutée. Une chance que j'en sois sortie vivante. La jeep était immense, les phares protégés par des grilles, quant aux pneus, ils étaient gigantesques, il y avait quatre énormes projecteurs fixés sur le pare-chocs et la carrosserie était d'un rouge éblouissant.

J'en fus saisie, mais surtout je restai pantoise devant cette invitation.

— Alors monte !

A cet instant, je n'hésitai pas et grimpai dans la jeep.

— Pourquoi es-tu ici ? lui demandai-je.

— Tu as une tête que j'apprécie. Tu me fais rire et j'aime ça, répondit-il en riant.

— Je te fais rire ? Et j'ai une tête que tu apprécies ? Tu es quelqu'un de particulier sache-le, mais je ressens la même chose envers toi alors que je ne te connais pas, c'est vraiment étrange.

Emmett conduisait à vive allure sur la route. Je compris pourquoi il ne m'avait pas vu arriver. A cette vitesse que pouvait-on voir ? Cela ne me dérangeait pas, j'aimais cette sensation, d'excitation et de danger, c'était palpitant.

Je ne lui avais même pas demandé où il allait, j'avais grimpé dans sa voiture en toute ignorance, mais je me sentais à l'aise à ses côtés.

Nous arrivâmes dans un parc, après plusieurs minutes et nous quittâmes alors le véhicule.

Il me proposa de marcher un peu et de nous installer sur un banc. Encore une fois, je m'exécutai, je le suivais sans réfléchir. Mais que voulait-il ?

— Tu es différente des personnes que je rencontre habituellement, tu as quelque chose de spéciale.

— Vraiment, dis-je perplexe.

— Généralement, je ne prête pas attention aux autres. Seule ma famille compte. Je vis ma vie comme je l'entends, et surtout je ne me préoccupe pas des gens. Mais toi,… il y a quelque chose chez toi qui m'interpelle.

Je le regardai étonnée par ses propos. Il me troublait, il était si gentil et si beau alors que la première fois que je l'avais rencontré il m'avait donnée l'impression d'être quelqu'un de très dur. J'aurais même parié qu'il était en colère et sur ses gardes lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans le bureau de son père.

— J'avoue que je me pose beaucoup de questions sur toi. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je t'ai suivi alors que je ne te connais pas, mais je devais le faire.

Il se rapprocha de moi. Je pouvais sentir son haleine tant il était près, elle était si fraîche.

— Tu es vraiment marrante comme personne, dit-il en affichant un superbe sourire. Tu suis souvent des gens dont tu ignores tout ?

— Je connais ton père, il semble être une bonne personne alors pourquoi son fils serait différent. Dis-le-moi ?

Je me sentais planer à ses côtés, il était si beau et ce sourire. D'un coup, il me saisit le menton et se rapprocha davantage. Nos visages étaient si proches qu'on se touchait presque. Je fus surprise lorsque je constatai que sa peau était aussi froide que celle du docteur.

— C'est vrai, pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? répondit-il.

Je déglutis. Il s'écarta et regarda en face de lui. Il posa ses bras sur le dessus du dossier du banc, il paraissait si décontracté.

— Je suis rassuré que tu ailles bien. Tu as cicatrisé très vite. Il me regarda de nouveau. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit.

— Oui le docteur Cullen, enfin ton père, était étonné par la rapidité de la cicatrisation, mais il m'a affirmé que tout allait bien. Je suis rassurée à mon tour, lui dis-je en souriant.

— Lorsque l'accident a eu lieu, j'ai perdu connaissance un cours instant. Quand, je suis revenu à moi, tu étais inconsciente. Tu avais ton cellulaire en main, alors je l'ai saisi et j'ai rappelé les secours. Tu avais perdu conscience alors que tu leur expliquais ce qui s'était passé.

— Alors tu es arrivé au bon moment.

— Oui, mais si j'avais été prudent, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Je leur ai expliqué la situation et ils sont arrivés plusieurs minutes après. Ils nous ont emmené tous les deux à l'hôpital, mais je n'avais rien de sérieux. Mon père m'a laissé partir et bien sûr, j'ai demandé après toi.

— Merci de m'avoir dit ce qui s'était passé.

Nous discutâmes encore un moment, puis lorsque je constatai que cela faisait plus d'une heure que nous étions dans ce parc, je décidai de rentrer. On devait m'attendre à La Push, je ne pouvais m'attarder davantage.

— Je dois partir, on va s'inquiéter pour moi.

— Je n'avais pas vu l'heure, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon frère, il va encore s'énerver. J'aimerais te ramener chez toi mais je…

— Ne te tracasse pas, ça va aller, on va venir me chercher.

— Laisse-moi te ramener à l'hôpital dans ce cas.

— D'accord, allons-y.

Nous repartîmes, Emmett conduisait aussi rapidement qu'à l'aller, c'était vraiment exaltant. Pendant ce temps, j'en profitai pour joindre Leah et lui demander de venir me chercher. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital son frère l'attendait. Il semblait encore préoccupé mais aussi renfrogné. Edward devait attendre Emmett depuis un moment. Je descendis de la voiture, Emmett me rejoignit et nous marchâmes vers Edward. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, l'expression de ce Edward était vraiment dérangeante, il me regardait comme une « chose » étrange… Une fois à sa hauteur, je lui souris rapidement, puis fis mine de regarder ailleurs

— Désolé pour le retard, mais… j'étais occupé.

Emmett s'adressait à son frère avec une telle décontraction malgré l'attitude de ce dernier.

— Nous devons partir, annonça Edward. Au revoir Miria.

Edward s'éloigna en direction de la jeep. Je fus effarée, son comportement était si vexant, après m'avoir regardée comme une bête curieuse, il me fuyait ! Il était vraiment très différent de son frère, heureusement que j'avais eu cet accident avec Emmett.

— Ne prête pas attention à lui, il se montre parfois si distant et froid avec les gens.

— Un peu comme toi alors, si je me fis à ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire quand je lui disais cela.

— Oui en effet ! s'esclaffa-il. T'es vraiment intéressante. On se verra une autre fois, ça j'en suis certain. Ciao, Miria Karsen.

— Sayonara, Emmett Cullen.

Il partit rejoindre son frère et grimpa dans son véhicule. Edward m'observait étrangement, il ne devait vraiment pas m'apprécier. Emmett démarra et quitta le parking, il me klaxonna en s'éloignant.

Je partis m'asseoir sur un banc, en attendant l'arrivée de Leah. Emmett était fascinant et intriguant. Je me sentais ailleurs et différente. Pourquoi pensais-je autant à lui ? Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui. Il me trouvait intéressante alors qu'il ne connaissait rien sur moi. Il était tout de même étrange et je l'étais tout autant, car lui aussi m'intriguait. Et cette froideur, tout comme le docteur, cela était vraiment particulier. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espérais le revoir au plus vite, je devais en apprendre davantage sur lui.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Frayeur**

A présent que je ne portais plus l'écharpe et que j'étais libre de mes mouvements, je désirais rattraper le temps perdu.

J'avais toujours envie de me rendre à Port Angeles, cet accident n'allait pas m'empêcher de dessiner. Je programmerai cela pour plus tard et partirai avec quelqu'un, cela rassurerait ma mère.

Jacob m'avait téléphoné la veille au soir afin de me dire qu'il travaillerait sur ma X3 aujourd'hui, aussi je décidai de lui rendre visite. La pensée de revoir Jacob me fit frissonner. Ces derniers temps, je le voyais autrement, et je ne comprenais pas cette sensation.

J'arrivai chez lui et je pus entendre le bruit du métal s'entrechoquer et des personnes discuter.

— Hola les hommes ! hurlai-je joyeusement.

— Miria, t'es folle ! cria à son tour Embry.

— Ça n'va pas de hurler ainsi, ajouta Quil. Mais, que vois-je !

— Et oui, je ne porte plus mon écharpe, dis-je en agitant mon bras gauche.

— Et tu nous as appelé « les hommes », reprit Quil.

— Oui, je vais arrêter avec ça, vous avez tant changé, ajoutai-je en souriant. J'ai même l'impression d'être plus jeune que vous, donc je vais m'abstenir à présent. Je le garderais pour moi.

— Oui, je préfère cela également, et je comprends aussi ta bonne humeur, renchérit Jacob.

Il venait d'apparaître de derrière ma voiture.

— Oui, je suis contente. Le docteur Cullen a dit que j'avais guéri très vite et voilà !

— Tu as guéri en cinq jours, c'est impressionnant, rétorqua Embry.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois avec un air suspicieux.

— Quoi ? Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai plus mal. Tout va pour le mieux. Comme promis, je viens te voir Jake.

Il marcha dans ma direction et vint se tenir juste devant moi.

— J'ai pratiquement terminé, il n'y avait rien de grave, comme je te l'avais dit. Au pire, ça sera achevé demain.

— Oh merci Jake, tu es vraiment formidable.

Je lui sautai au cou et l'embrassai sur la joue. Il me regarda avec tendresse, puis il posa sa main sur mon épaule, avant de remonter doucement sur mon cou, pour finir sur ma joue. Je ne pouvais plus détourner mon regard du sien. J'entendis des ricanements et nous regardâmes tous les deux Quil et Embry qui, à présent, rigolaient à plein poumon.

— Ça va, taisez-vous ! leur demanda Jacob agacé. Vous être vraiment nazes quand vous le voulez.

Puis, il se tourna vers moi.

— Ne prête pas attention à eux.

— Oui, ne prêtez pas attention à nous ! commenta Quil. On va vous laisser.

— Inutile, c'est moi qui vais partir, dis-je en m'éloignant. Désolée, mais j'ai à faire. Je te revois plus tard Jake, merci encore. Et vous, Messieurs Quil et Embry, cessez de rire pour rien. Bye.

— Miria, je…

Je m'arrêtai et fixai mon ami. Jacob hésita à parler, il semblait de nouveau tourmenté.

— Non rien d'important. Bonne journée et à plus tard.

Il me dit cela en souriant, pourtant son sourire semblait si triste. J'hésitai à partir, mais à quoi bon, à chaque il commençait à vouloir me dire quelque chose, puis il s'abstenait. Et je n'aimais pas le voir ainsi, il était préférable que je parte.

Je décidai de me promener un peu. Je marchai alors dans la forêt, désirant être au calme et réfléchir sur tout ce qui se passait ici. J'avançai encore, posant la main sur les énormes troncs d'arbres, m'assurant ainsi une bonne stabilité. Le sous-bois était dense, il était difficile de mettre un pied devant l'autre, sans se les emmêler avec les racines qui jonchaient le sol, je cherchai donc un sentier plus praticable. La forêt était sombre tant le feuillage était luxuriant et il n'était pas tôt non plus, l'après-midi était avancée. Je m'enfonçai encore dans les bois sans savoir depuis combien de temps, mais mes pensées m'empêchaient de réaliser où je m'aventurais.

J'étais à la réserve et cette forêt je la connaissais alors je m'arrêterais lorsque je trouverais un coin tranquille. Après plusieurs minutes, je débouchai dans une partie de la forêt plus dégagée, avec un sous-bois plus épars. Je m'installai sur une roche et me remis à réfléchir sur les événements passés.

Je me posai un tas de questions sur les Quileute, Les Cullen, la réserve, ainsi que sur ces visions étranges…

Il y avait tant d'interrogations et tant de choses que je ne pouvais expliquer comme la froideur de la peau du docteur Cullen et d'Emmett ou la chaleur que mon cousin et nos amis dégageaient, c'était franchement troublant. Et ce loup, que représentait-il ? A présent, j'en avais vu un autre. C'était comme si ce loup me guidait, comme s'il désirait me venir en aide. Mon animal-totem peut-être.

Je mis mes mains sur mes tempes trop de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête et je commençai à délirer.

Sans oublier cet Edward qui ne cessait de me regarder étrangement. Ou encore Emmett qui se comportait si familièrement avec moi ? Et pourquoi, je me sentais aussi à l'aise en sa présence ?

Sans omettre Jacob qui désirait me raconter quelque chose et refusait à chaque fois de s'exprimer. Que souhait-il me dire ? Quant à lui, étrangement, il me troublait de plus en plus. Je voyais Jacob autrement, je m'en rendais compte. Cela ne faisait pas encore un mois que j'étais ici et il s'était produit tant d'événements. C'étaient les vacances les plus agitées que j'eus connue jusque là.

Sans négliger, Sam qui ne m'avait toujours rien avoué et Billy qui ne faisait allusion à rien.

Et tous ces regards suspicieux, j'aimerais tant comprendre. Et leurs apparences physiques, ils étaient si différents d'autrefois, et se ressemblaient tant maintenant. Avec tout ce qui s'était produit et surtout l'accident, je n'avais même plus cherché à savoir et ma rencontre avec Emmett y était aussi pour beaucoup. Et les hurlements, je ne les avais pas imaginés et j'en étais certaine.

Il y avait tant de choses, j'allais finir par devenir folle, en songeant à tout cela en même temps.

Soudainement, j'entendis ce « son ». Je sortis de mes pensées et constatai qu'il était tard. Je devais rentrer, j'étais allée loin dans la forêt et il me faudrait du temps pour regagner la maison aussi je partis immédiatement. Le hurlement se fit de nouveau entendre. Je m'arrêtai, regardai autour de moi et songeai à l'autre nuit. Je devais quitter ce lieu. Je courus très vite à travers les arbres. Un autre hurlement transperça la forêt et je m'immobilisai. Cette fois-ci, je sus que l'animal était très proche de l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'étais effrayée mais je ne devais pas faire de bruit. Je marchai tout en essayant de rester silencieuse et en regardant autour de moi, mais à quoi cela servait finalement… Je tournai sur moi-même tout en inspectant les alentours, marchai à reculons en scrutant les arbres qui se trouvaient juste devant moi. L'obscurité enveloppait davantage les lieux.

Je me retournai et ressentis la plus grande frayeur de ma vie. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, plus respirer. J'étais tétanisée, je ne sentais plus mon corps, mes jambes ne bougeaient plus. Mon cœur se mis à battre si fort et si vite qu'il me semblait entendre que lui. Un énorme animal se tenait juste à trois mètres de moi. Que se passait-il ?

Il ressemblait à un loup, mais sa taille était bien plus imposante que les loups ordinaires. Il était noir et si impressionnant. Il m'observait, que devais-je faire ?

Je suffoquai de plus en plus, la tension était palpable. J'étais seule face à cette créature, allais-je mourir ? Cet animal allait-il me dévorer ? Ma tête commença à tourner, j'allais peut-être perdre connaissance. Je n'en pouvais plus.

J'entendis alors des bruits provenir de gauche et de droite, je sursautai. D'autres loups sortirent de l'obscurité. Une meute de ces créatures se tenait juste là devant moi. Mes jambes cédèrent et je m'écroulai à terre. Je posai mes mains sur le sol et baissai la tête, je ne rêvais pas, j'étais encerclée. Alors c'était comme ça, j'allais mourir ici, au fond de ces bois. Non, je ne voulais pas périr, pas ainsi ! Je sentis les larmes inonder mes yeux.

A présent, il faisait nuit totale, seule la clarté de la lune, éclairait les lieux, mais personne ne penserait à venir me chercher ici et même si quelqu'un y songeait, il était bien trop tard. J'allais me faire dévorer. Je serrai les poings, j'espérais seulement que nul ne viendrait s'aventurer ici et ne connaîtrait le même destin tragique que le mien.

L'espace d'un instant, je repensais à ma mère, à Sam, à Jacob, mes amis et à tout ceux que j'allais perdre.

L'une des créatures émis un grognement. Je me mis à trembler mais sans savoir pourquoi je relevai la tête. A cet instant, je vis ce loup noir différemment, j'étais certaine qu'il s'agissait de celui que je voyais dans mes pensées. Et d'un coup, une image vint dans mon esprit. Je ne voyais plus les loups, mais… mes amis. Je ne comprenais plus rien, pourquoi je voyais Sam et les autres. Puis cette image disparut. Je me redressai sans comprendre pourquoi, et sans savoir d'où provenait cette force et cette volonté.

L'un des animaux, au pelage plus clair, si je me fiais à lueur de la lune, s'agita et un autre s'éloigna de nous. Alors sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, je marchai droit vers le loup noir. Mes jambes avançaient toutes seules, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Puis, je m'arrêtai, me tenant à moins de trois mètres de lui, mais je ne tremblai plus.

Je ressentis une sensation étrange, à cet instant, c'était comme ci je connaissais cette créature et que savais que je n'avais rien à craindre. Pourquoi ?

S'ils avaient voulu me tuer, ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps, mais pourquoi ces animaux étaient-ils encore ici ?

« Allez-vous en ! », pensai-je.

Je regardai alors le loup noir dans les yeux.

— C'est pas possible ! Sam ?

« Pourquoi je pense ça ! », murmurai-je.

Alors je me mis à courir, je passai juste à côté du loup noir et courus droit devant moi. Je ne me retournai pas et essayai d'éviter tous les obstacles qui se présentaient sur ma route. Je courus, encore et encore. Je trébuchai alors sur le sol. J'avais envie de pleurer, je levai la tête et constatai que j'étais sortie de la forêt.

— Miria, c'est bien toi ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Je me levai subitement et me précipitai vers Leah qui se tenait non loin de moi.

— Oh Leah, si tu savais, j'ai eu si peur ! m'exclamai-je tout en laissant les larmes couler sur mon visage.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'as-tu Miria ? me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

— Leah, je veux seulement rentrer et au plus vite la suppliai-je en pleure. Je désire être au près de ma mère.

— D'accord, je t'accompagne, tu m'inquiètes vraiment là. Dans quoi t'es-tu encore fourrée ?

Leah me raccompagna chez moi. Elle marchait mais ne prononçait aucun mot. Je tremblai dans ses bras tout en fixant le sol, je ne souhaitais pas regarder en face de moi et faire face à l'une de ces créatures. Nous finîmes enfin par arriver chez moi, je ne sus combien de temps cela nous avait pris. Je demandai à Leah de me laisser seule à présent, la remerciai et lui fis promettre de ne parler de cela à personne et de ne pas s'inquiéter. Après plusieurs minutes, elle accepta mais à contrecœur. Elle me fit promettre à son tour de venir la voir le jour suivant et j'acceptai.

Je pénétrai alors chez moi et courus vers la salle de bain. J'ôtai mes vêtements avec empressement et me ruai sous la douche. L'eau s'écoula sur moi pendant un long moment, dans mon apathie, je repensai à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Mais comment pouvais-je expliquer cela ?


	13. Chapitre 12

**Angoisse**

Je ne dormis pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. J'avais fait semblant d'aller bien devant ma mère lorsque j'étais rentrée et j'avais grignoté un peu afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop de souci. Je lui avais affirmé avoir mangé plus tôt dans la journée et que je n'avais plus d'appétit.

Je retournai très vite dans ma chambre. Je m'écroulai de nouveau, me laissant tomber sur mon lit, pleurant à chaude larme. Ces loups étaient vraiment effrayants, mais ils ne m'avaient pas attaqué malgré leur nombre. Pourquoi ?

C'était peut-être l'une de ces créatures qui s'était tenu face à moi l'autre jour, lors de ma virée nocturne. Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Mais cela était fort possible.

Et pourquoi les visages de mes amis m'étaient soudainement apparus ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Ces interrogations mirent un terme à mes sanglots. Je ne saisissais pas, mais maintenant que j'étais au calme et en sécurité, je pouvais réfléchir à tête reposée. Je ne saurais dire comment j'avais cette sensation, mais j'étais certaine que Sam était lié à tout cela.

Je me levai et commençai à faire les cents pas dans ma chambre. Je tournai en rond. Comment ce loup pouvait-il avoir un lien avec mon cousin ? Et, il n'y avait pas que lui, je les avais tous vu, cette nuit, tous mes amis. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

Je m'assis sur ma chaise face au bureau, essayant de comprendre cette vision. Puis, je me redressai de nouveau et marchai jusqu'à la fenêtre, mais je ne pus rester devant. J'imaginai ces créatures m'observer par-delà cette forêt obscure et bondir afin d'achever ce qu'elles auraient dû faire là-bas. Je me remis à déambuler à travers la pièce et constatai que je ne pouvais rester en place, j'étais trop angoissée et préoccupée pour rester calme. Je pris alors une grande inspiration et allai m'asseoir sur mon lit.

— Pourquoi vous ai-je vu ? dis-je suffisamment bas pour ne pas être entendue de ma mère.

J'essayai de comprendre cela, tout en gardant mon calme, mais c'était un travail bien trop pénible.

— Pourquoi Sam ? Et il n'y avait pas que lui ! enchaînai-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit.

Je m'allongeai sur le ventre et bientôt je m'agitai dans tous les sens, gesticulant comme si je me battais contre quelqu'un, j'étais trop anxieuse et agitée. Enfin, je réussis à me calmer.

— Et si tout cela avait un lien avec la tribu. C'est peut-être lié à ce qu'ils refusent de me dire. Des animaux-totems, qui sait ?

Je cherchai, voulant comprendre, obtenir des réponses, mais rien ne me paraissait plausible.

— Oh ! C'est trop compliqué ! Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas !

Je fermai les yeux, plaçai mes mains sur mon visage et sentis sous celles-ci que ma peau était chaude, l'angoisse devenait si intense et si insupportable que je me rendais malade toute seule. Je désirais tout oublier et dormir, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je restai un moment ainsi en m'efforçant de ne pas réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé. Je vis les heures s'écouler et j'étais toujours là, tourmentée.

Je me redressai d'un coup et repensai aux légendes Quileute que m'avait conté ma mère et me souvins du livre, celui des Uley.

J'aurai aimé le consulter à nouveau, mais je ne l'avais plus, c'était Sam qui l'avait, me l'ayant réclamé il y a plus d'un an de cela.

Me concentrant suffisamment pour me souvenir du contenu, j'essayai de faire un lien, mais je l'avais lu il y avait si longtemps. Je me remémorai le chapitre sur les animaux et ce qu'ils représentaient pour le peuple Indien, mais je ne trouvai pas de réponse suffisante à mes interrogations. Je me rappelai également des passages traitant des légendes indiennes, bien que ma mémoire me fasse défaut, certaines choses me vinrent à l'esprit.

— Non, ça ne peut être vrai. Et comment ! Et pourquoi ! Nos légendes sont-elles authentiques ? Non, toutes ces histoires ne sont que des mythes. Ça ne peut être la vérité.

Non tout cela, les écrits et les histoires de ma mère ne pouvaient être vrais, en tout cas, pas ces passages là, c'était bien trop absurde. Pourtant, je tremblai en imaginant que ces contes soient réels.

Je décidai d'abandonner pour ce soir. Il était nécessaire que je fasse une pause, au moins pour mon propre bien. Je me laissai tomber en arrière et restai sur le dos. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je me mis à penser à Emmett, je basculai alors sur le flanc et je parvins à m'endormir.

Je me réveillai tôt ce matin là, malgré la courte nuit que j'avais passée, repensant à toutes ces idées de la veille.

— Oh, ça suffit ! Assez ! Je n'en peux plus, m'écriai-je.

Je plaçai mes mains sur ma tête et la secouai rapidement. Ceci n'eut pour seul résultat que de m'étourdir légèrement. J'étais toujours aussi chaude, voilà qu'à présent j'allais tomber malade !

Je pris une profonde inspiration et allai prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Le téléphone sonna.

— …Allo, fis-je avec réticence.

J'avais hésité à répondre comme ci ces loups pouvaient m'appeler !

— Miria, je dois te parler.

Je sursautai. La voix de mon cousin était si dure, si ferme. Que voulait-il ? Et pourquoi cette intonation ?

— Quoi ! Comment ! Que me veux-tu Sam. Je dois voir Leah, ça peut attendre plus tard.

Il y eu un long silence.

— D'accord ça ne pose aucun souci. On se verra plus tard.

Son ton était à présent plus chaleureux.

— Dis-moi, tu me sembles… comment dire, euh préoccupée. Tout va bien.

— TRES BIEN ! criai-je en sursautant.

— N'hurle pas ainsi !

— Désolée, pardon. Je vais bien. Bisous, je te laisse. A Plus tard.

Je raccrochai avant même que Sam ait pu me faire ses adieux.

Je filai aussitôt dans ma chambre et me choisis une tenue. J'allai ensuite dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais prête et me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée. Je l'ouvris et fonçai dehors. Je percutai quelque chose de dur et chaud, j'en perdis l'équilibre et terminai ma chute à terre.

— Ça va Miria ?

Jacob était accroupi à mes côtés, ses mains sur mon visage.

— Miria, tu vas bien. Réponds-moi !

— Oui, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas Jake. Mais que viens-tu faire ici ? lui demandai-je tout en me redressant et enlevant la poussière sur mes vêtements.

— Je venais te dire que ta voiture était réparée.

— Vraiment, merci Jake ! Tu es vraiment formidable. Je suis désolée, mais je vais chez Leah, c'est très important, des trucs de fille. Je pourrais venir te voir plus tard, si tu es là. Ça te va ?

— Euh, oui. Si tu as des choses à faire alors on se verra plus tard. Es-tu certaine que tout va bien ? Je te trouve… souffrante, enfin, je veux dire, tu es vachement chaude ! Serais-tu sortie hier soir ?

Jacob affichait une expression des plus inquiètes. Il m'observait intensément, il paraissait si anxieux. A ses paroles, j'écarquillai les yeux. Mais de quoi avais-je peur ? Jacob n'allait pas me disputer pour être sortie.

— Oui, après vous avoir vu au garage hier, Quil, Embry et toi, je suis sortie comme je vous l'avais dit. Et je suis restée un bon moment dehors, à redécouvrir la réserve et j'ai dû attraper froid, mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, merci.

Je fixai Jacob avec intensité, espérant qu'il n'en demanderait pas plus. Après avoir ramassé mes effets sur le sol, je le remerciai et me précipitai chez Leah. Je ne pouvais m'attarder plus longtemps ici.

Je courus aussi vite que je pus et arrivai enfin chez mon amie. Je frappai à la porte.

— Leah, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

Elle venait d'ouvrir la porte et je ne lui laissais pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que je me jetais sur elle. Je la rassurais sur mon état, mais je restais flou. Comment m'aurait-elle cru ? Leah aurait peut-être pensé que j'étais folle en plus. Mais, je n'étais pas venue pour cela, je voulais m'éloigner, je devais éviter Sam pour le moment, le temps de comprendre.

— Tu voudrais bien m'accompagner à Port Angeles. Je dois acheter mon matériel, s'il te plaît.

Elle m'observa un instant, pantoise, elle ne devait rien comprendre à mon attitude probablement.

— Quoi ! Là ! Tout de suite !

Elle devint tout d'un coup lucide.

— Oui. Oh, allez Leah ! la suppliai-je.

— Salut comment vas-tu Miria ?

— Seth ! Je vais bien merci. Ta sœur et moi allons à Port Angeles.

— Quoi ! Miria ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

Leah semblait embêtée.

Je la regardai avec des yeux plus que suppliants.

— Salut à vous tous.

Je me retournai soudainement, et je fus face à Embry, Quil et Jacob.

— Salut à vous ! Vous faites quoi ici, leur demanda Seth toujours aussi enthousiaste.

— On cherchait Miria, répondit Embry. Sam veut t'voir.

« Non, je ne veux pas. Je dois faire le point. » pensai-je

— Vraiment ? Je lui ai dit que je le verrai plus tard. Jake, tu ne lui as pas dit que j'avais des choses à faire aujourd'hui.

— Miria, Je pense… Enfin, tu devrais le voir maintenant, me dit Jacob.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, quoi inventer. Mon visage se dégrada.

— Seth, tu devrais sortir avec eux et t'amuser.

Leah avait changé d'expression. Je la fixai et elle continua :

— Désolée pour vous et pour… Sam, mais Miria et moi avons des choses à faire. Aussi, je pense que la jeune demoiselle que voilà verra son cousin plus tard dans la soirée.

Elle avait enfin accepté de m'accompagner, mais pourquoi ? Et ce changement d'attitude, son ton semblait si sarcastique.

— Oui, c'est vrai, ajoutai-je. Seth va les rejoindre et j'irai chez Sam ce soir.

— Enfin Miria, tu ne devrais pas, tu es souffrante, tu dois être fiévreuse.

Jacob insistait pour que je ne quitte pas les environs. Je les vis se regarder tous les trois.

— Partons !

Leah m'attrapa par le bras et me tira vers sa voiture.

— On part et c'est comme ça ! Si ça vous agace, tant pis.

Leah riait en s'adressant aux garçons.

— On se voit, plus tard, ajoutai-je. Et ne t'en fais pas Jake, je me sens bien.

Nous nous installâmes dans le véhicule et Leah démarra le moteur. Je regardai Jacob et lui sourit, j'espérai qu'il ne s'inquièterait pas. Mon amie avait un petit air moqueur sur le visage, un rictus narquois déformait ses lèvres. Sans même un regard aux garçons, elle quitta la place.

Avais-je raison d'agir ainsi ? Je fuyais mon cousin comme s'il était responsable de quelque chose. Bien que je ne puisse l'expliquer, je savais que je ne devais pas le voir pour le moment. J'avais vu son visage, puis à eux tous. Que se passait-il ici ? Et ces loups gigantesques ! Trop de questions, une fois de plus. Mais pour l'heure, je voulais m'éloigner, juste quitter la réserve. Avant de perdre la raison.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Rapprochement**

Leah roula sans prêter attention aux exclamations qui provenaient des garçons. Elle semblait énervée. Je me contentai de regarder droit devant moi tout en songeant encore à ces créatures.

— Ils vont en être malades, dit-elle en riant.

Je me tournai vers elle, je la perçus autrement à cet instant. Son sourire éblouissait son visage et ses yeux brillaient. Elle ne cessait de rire. Je m'esclaffai à mon tour. Je la vis heureuse pour une fois, ses soucis loin derrière elle.

— Sam, veut me voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il insiste beaucoup.

Je ne riais plus à présent. Ma voix était calme, mais assombrie. J'avais baissé la tête, je voulais à tout prix éviter de la regarder. J'espérais qu'elle ne me demanderait pas des explications, mais je me trompais.

— Que se passe-t-il avec ton cousin ? Vous êtes si proches, j'ai dû mal à croire que vous soyez fâchés.

— Non, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est autre chose, mais je ne peux rien dire. C'est étrange, vraiment bizarre. Tu ne me croirais peut-être pas…

— Si tu ne veux rien dire, alors tais-toi. Tu es mon amie Miria et je n'oublie pas ce que tu m'as dit une fois. Pour toi, c'est pareil. Tu parleras quand tu le voudras, alors ne te tracasse pas.

Sa voix était si douce, je me sentis rassurée. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle.

— Je ne rêve pas !

Leah venait d'apercevoir un groupe de personnes non loin d'une maison de La Push. Elle ralentit la voiture et se gara sur le bas-côté. Elle descendit du véhicule et je la suivis.

— Vous voilà de retour ! s'écria-t-elle.

— Salut Leah, je suis ravie de te revoir enfin.

La jeune fille qui venait de s'exprimer se précipita vers Leah et la prit dans ses bras.

— J'ignorais que ta famille et toi viendriez Claire, je suis contente.

Je les regardai totalement désarçonnée.

— Oh pardon. Miria je te présente Claire, une cousine éloignée. Claire, Miria.

— Salut Miria, je suis la cousine d'Emily plus directement, ajouta-t-elle chaleureusement.

Elle était si jolie, assez jeune, mais pas plus que Seth. Son visage était si radieux, un vrai soleil. Elle avait les cheveux d'un noir corbeau, le visage en forme de cœur, les traits très fins et les yeux noirs. Elle était vraiment très mignonne.

— Oui, j'ai entendu parler de toi. Je suis la cousine…

— De Sam, je sais, m'interrompit-elle en souriant davantage. Nous venons passer quelques jours pour les vacances.

Les parents de Claire étaient justement occupés à récupérer leurs bagages afin de les mettre dans une maison, la leur probablement. Eux aussi, avaient dû déménager comme nous, et ils avaient peut-être conservé leur habitation à La Push. En réalité, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais peu importe, j'avais le temps de le savoir.

Leah et moi saluâmes les parents de Claire. Nous leur proposions notre aide, lorsque Claire nous fit remarquer que cela n'était pas notre devoir mais celui des hommes qui s'approchaient de nous.

A cette nouvelle, je me retournai et les vis arriver. Je grimaçai, ils allaient probablement insister pour m'amener auprès de Sam. Une fois à nos côtés, je remarquai que Quil ne cessait de fixer Claire.

— On se revoit ! nous cracha Embry.

— C'est bon Embry, on fait une pause c'est tout, retorquai-je avec amertume pour nous justifier.

— Salut à vous les gars. Alors Quil comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

Claire s'exprimait avec un tel enthousiasme, j'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras.

— Euh, ça va merci.

Quil semblait à la fois mal à l'aise, et heureux de la revoir. Son sourire éblouissait la place. Je ne cessai de les observer. Une main me saisit le bras et me tira en arrière.

— Arrête de les regarder ainsi, ils sont justes … comment dire, un peu ensemble.

Je me retournai et regardai Jacob. Mes yeux étaient grands ouverts.

— Mais quel âge a-t-elle ? demandai-je discrètement.

— 15 ans, me répondit Jacob.

A cet instant, je ne fus plus surprise, j'avais simplement oublié que maintenant les Mômes paraissaient bien plus âgés qu'ils ne l'étaient. Cela me fit penser à Jacob, je l'observai avec attention. C'est vrai qu'il ne semblait pas avoir 18 ans, il en faisait au moins 25 et il était devenu vraiment plus mignon que dans mes souvenirs.

Il me regarda, me sourit et se pencha vers moi. Il me tenait toujours.

— A quoi penses-tu ?

— Rien ! C'est vrai que vous ne faites pas votre âge, ils ont seulement trois ans de différence. Mais vous faites si adultes, on a l'impression qu'ils ont un écart de 10 ans !

— On va vous aider, proposa Quil à la famille de Claire.

— Non ce n'est pas la peine, leur répondit le père de Claire. Allez plutôt vous amusez.

— Leah, je t'emprunte Miria pour un moment.

Jacob s'éloigna tout en m'entraînant avec lui.

— Leah attends ! m'exclamai-je. Jake, je dois partir avec …

— On ira plus tard, me dit Leah.

— Non, non, je ne veux pas ! J'irai voir Sam plus tard ! C'est bon, on n'est pas à ça près.

— On ne va pas voir Sam, tu restes avec moi, me dit-il avec un sourire railleur sur le visage. Je suis d'accord avec toi, tu le verras plus tard, bien plus tard.

J'essayai de lui faire lâcher prise, mais je ne pouvais m'y soustraire. Il était bien trop fort pour moi, mais au fond ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça de rester avec lui.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à chez lui. Une fois arrivés, il se plaça derrière moi et mit ses mains sur mes yeux. Il guidait mes pas, je me laissais faire. Je ne craignais rien, sauf de me retrouver face à Sam !

— Tu es prête, voilà !

Il retira ses mains de mon visage et je fus saisie de joie lorsque je vis ma X3 devant moi. J'étais si heureuse, je pouvais de nouveau la conduire.

— Oh Jake !

Je lui sautai au cou et l'embrassai de toutes mes forces. Il ria. Je courus et parcourus chaque zone de ma voiture, elle n'avait plus rien. Il ouvrit la porte du conducteur et m'invita à y monter. J'accourus et me glissai face au volant. Il s'installa sur le siège du passager.

— Jake, comment pourrais-je te remercier. J'y tiens tant à cette voiture.

— Ton sourire, ta joie, ces étincelles dans tes yeux, tout cela vaut largement le travail que j'ai effectué sur ton véhicule.

Je le regardai ébahie. Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre cela et ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, enfin d'après mes souvenirs, mais peu importe. Ma voiture était réparée. Puis, je pensai à combien il avait été gentil d'avoir remis en état ma voiture, j'étais vraiment heureuse. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je me penchai vers lui et l'embrassai sur les lèvres. Je revins à ma place, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à mon acte. Il me regarda d'un air hébété.

— Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. L'euphorie probablement. Oh, j'ai honte là !

— C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Tu étais heureuse donc… voilà. Et franchement, j'avoue apprécier ce remerciement.

— C'est bon, ce n'était pas calculé !

— Ça, c'est toi qui le dis. Il se mit à rire.

Il rigolait si fort que j'éprouvais davantage de gène, je devais être rouge. Pour briser cette atmosphère, je démarrai la X3.

— Alors, je t'emmène où ?

— Très bien, c'est moi qui vais te guider, répondit l'Indien.

Je me laissais diriger par Jacob, prenant les intersections au grès de ses envies. Nous arrivâmes après plusieurs minutes à proximité d'une forêt, non loin de la plage. Nous descendîmes de la voiture et décidâmes de marcher un peu.

Jacob était bien plus joyeux que ces derniers temps, je le reconnaissais enfin. Il ne cessait de me faire des plaisanteries, j'en oubliais mes soucis, mes craintes. Je passais un très bon moment avec lui.

Nous atteignîmes la plage. Le ciel était couvert et malgré les couleurs sombres qui dominaient le paysage, je trouvais cela très agréable à regarder. La mer était agitée et le vent soufflait assez fort, mais j'aimais entendre ces sons, cela me rappelait mon enfance, lorsque nous jouions tous ensemble. Je regardai Jacob, lui et moi n'étions plus ces enfants, le temps avait fait son œuvre et nous étions de jeunes adultes à présent.

Je m'approchai alors de l'eau et observai Jacob avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage, alors qu'il me demandait de ne pas lui jeter de l'eau, je me baissai et l'aspergeai autant que je le pouvais. Il se précipita dans ma direction et je m'élançai droit devant moi. Je courus en zigzag afin qu'il ne me rattrape pas, mais il fut bien plus rapide que moi. Il me saisit à la taille et commença à me renverser vers le sol. Je me mis à hurler, je ne voulais pas être en contact avec le sable mouillé. Il me remit sur mes pieds avant de m'agripper à nouveau et de me placer sur ses épaules. Il était hilare, surtout que je ne pouvais rien faire. Après quelques pas, il me posa à terre. Ça faisait un bien fou de rire ainsi, j'avais l'impression que ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

Il me prit ensuite par la main et m'entraîna avec lui. Nous pénétrâmes dans la forêt qui se situait non loin de là. Je m'empressai de lui faire partager mes cours en nommant tous les végétaux et les arbres que l'on voyait. La forêt était tout aussi surprenante, les ramures des arbres étaient magnifiques. Les conifères et les feuillus s'élançaient haut vers le ciel et le sous-bois était délicatement clairsemé, nous offrant une grande liberté pour se déplacer. J'étais totalement charmée.

La journée s'étirait et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à poindre. La fraîcheur s'installait davantage. Le froid me rongea peu à peu, mais Jacob s'en aperçut et me prit dans ses bras.

— Ça va mieux ?

— Très bien, tu es si chaud ! Je ne sens même plus l'air glacié qui nous entoure. Je pourrais rester ainsi pour toujours. Je pense que tu regrettes ton geste là !

Je m'esclaffai en lui disant cela, tout en me collant à lui.

— Pas du tout, du moment que tu es bien, je suis satisfait. Et ça ne me dérange pas du tout de rester ainsi avec toi pour toujours, Miria.

L'entendre prononcer ces mots et mon prénom me fit frémir. Je voulais rester ainsi éternellement. Lorsque cette pensée traversa mon esprit, je quittai son étreinte, et m'éloignai de lui, justifiant que je n'avais plus aussi froid qu'avant. Je me rapprochai de Jacob, alors qu'il était mon ami d'enfance, nous nous connaissions depuis tant d'années. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser de tout cela. Il était préférable que je garde mes distances avec lui, après tout, c'était mon ami. C'est alors que je constatai qu'il pleuvait. Depuis combien de temps étions-nous là, serrer l'un contre l'autre ?

— Il pleut ?

— Je ne le remarque que maintenant aussi, me dit-il.

— Rentrons ou allons nous abriter.

— Miria, un instant s'il te plaît.

— Jacob, ça peut attendre, on se fait tremper et on n'est pas très couvert, surtout toi. N'allons pas nous rendre malade pour rien.

Il reprit cette mine qui me blessait au plus profond de moi.

— Jake, qu'y a-t-il ? Tu redeviens anxieux.

— Miria, je…

Il s'approcha de moi.

— Je ne sais comment te dire ça, mais…

La pluie tombait davantage, nous étions mouillés et l'eau coulait sur nos visages. Ses cheveux étaient humides et cela lui donnait un certain charme. Le tourment qu'il affichait sur son visage me serrait le cœur, pourtant je le trouvais si séduisant, là devant moi. Je m'approchai davantage de lui et l'embrassai. Je reculai subitement.

— Je… Je ne sais pas… Euh …Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a…

Il s'approcha à son tour, plaça sa main derrière ma tête et me tira à lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa à son tour. J'écarquillai les yeux et ne réagis pas durant un instant, me demandant ce qui se passait. Puis je fermai les paupières et me laissai emporter par ce baiser. Plus rien n'existait, il n'y avait que Jacob et moi. Je plaçai mes mains derrière sa tête, ne voulant pas qu'il s'éloigne, la sensation était si exquise. Il laissa ses mains partir à la découverte de mon corps, puis il parsema mon cou de baisers.

Je levai la tête et regardai le ciel assombri pas les nuages, la pluie nous baignait dans un torrent d'eau froide, puissant et violent mais rien comparé à ce qu'il me faisait ressentir. Je perçus chaque goutte de pluie s'abattre contre ma peau et glisser le long de mon corps. Une vive chaleur se répandait en moi, elle était encore plus intense là où Jacob me caressait et un feu brûlant me consumait.

Nous nous étreignîmes de nouveau, je sentis alors sa langue et répondis à sa demande en lui offrant la mienne. Je ne pouvais plus quitter ses lèvres, nous nous embrassions encore et encore et nous ne cessions pas de nous caresser. Pourquoi agissais-je ainsi ? Alors que je savais bien que je ne devais pas. Il s'arrêta un instant. Il m'observa, son regard était si intense, si pénétrant, que j'en tremblai.

— Je suis désolé, à quoi je pense ! Tu es gelée, totalement trempée. Je dois te mettre à l'abri.

Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les miens, malgré ses propos, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

— Aide-moi Miria, je suis incapable d'interrompre cet instant. Je te désire tant.

Il m'embrassa, mais cette fois, je reculai légèrement la tête.

— Jake, on doit partir, je suis frigorifiée.

— Pardonne-moi, allons-y.

Notre regard toujours plongé dans celui de l'autre.

— On court Jake, dis-je timidement.

Il me sourit et me prit par la main. Nous nous élançâmes alors le plus rapidement possible vers la voiture qui était garée assez loin de là. Jacob ouvrit le passage et ne cessa de vérifier que j'allais bien, mais je ne pus lui sourire, l'averse, qui nous arrosait, était bien trop puissante.

Après plusieurs minutes, qui me parurent infinies, nous arrivâmes au véhicule. Je déclenchai l'ouverture automatique des portes, Jacob m'entraîna vers la porte du passager et alla s'installer du côté conducteur. J'étais blême, j'avais si froid. Ne plus être contre lui m'avait fait réaliser combien mon corps était gelé.

— Ne t'en fais pas Miria, je te ramène.

— Mer… Merci Ja… Jake.

Je m'esclaffai ensuite tant j'étais gelée.

Cela ne fit pas rire Jacob qui démarra au quart de tour et s'élança sur la route.

Je pris une douche bien chaude aussitôt après être rentrée chez moi. L'eau chaude, roulant sur ma peau, me soulagea peu à peu, cela me fit un bien immense. J'enfilai des vêtements épais et allai dans ma chambre.

— Tu as pris une douche, j'espère, soupirai-je. Tu aurais pu mettre des vêtements plus chauds.

Jacob était assis sur mon lit, il portait des vêtements légers, comme à son habitude, mais après ce déluge, je me demandai comment il pouvait ne pas avoir froid.

— Je suis résistant, ne t'en fais pas.

— Jake, ce n'est pas un t-shirt et un bermuda qui vont te réchauffer.

— C'est bon, ça ira. Ne te fais aucun souci pour moi, je ne voudrais pas que tu passes des nuits blanches en te demandant comment je me porte.

— Quoi ! Vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je m'inquiète juste voilà tout. Faut pas abuser non plus !

Il me regarda d'un air moqueur.

— Veux-tu manger quelque chose ?

Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de répondre que je posai une autre question.

— Et tu aurais vu ma mère ?

Je venais de réaliser que je ne l'avais pas entendu, pensant qu'elle était dans sa chambre, je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Je sortis de la pièce et l'appelai. Je la cherchai partout mais elle n'était pas là.

— Oh ! Nous avons la maison rien que pour nous, intéressant ! lança Jacob.

— Toi, tu vas rentrer chez toi direct !

— C'est bon, je plaisante, t'es vraiment ennuyeuse comme personne.

Je me retournai afin de le mitrailler du regard. Et je le vis rire de sa bêtise, je me mis alors à rire.

Nous mangeâmes un peu et discutâmes de tout et de rien. A présent, je me disais que ce qui s'était passé n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu, mais Jacob était en face de moi et je ne souhaitais pas qu'il parte. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je devais faire.

— Elle est où ma mère ?

Je commençais à trouver son absence étrange et cela m'énervait.

Jacob se leva et se dirigea vers le téléphone. Il composa un numéro et demanda après Aiyana, puis il raccrocha. Il m'annonça enfin qu'elle se trouvait chez Sue. Je le remerciai pour son initiative.

Nous allâmes ensuite dans ma chambre. Il s'installa sur la couche et je pris un livre dans la bibliothèque. Je le rejoins et lui proposai de lui lire quelques passages. Il pouffa et me fit comprendre que ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Je me mis à rire à mon tour, lui précisant que je me doutais bien qu'il ne le serait pas. Il me tira alors vers lui. Nous étions allongés sur mon lit. On continuait notre conversation, on se regardait sans cesse. Il effleurait mon corps de ses doigts chauds, la sensation était agréable. Il s'approcha de moi et s'empara de mes lèvres. Je voulais cesser cela, je ne savais pas si nous avions raison. Quels étaient mes sentiments envers Jacob ? Et de son côté à quoi pensait-il ?

Je n'en fis rien, bien au contraire, je devins entreprenante. Je me plaçai au-dessus de lui et intensifiai notre étreinte. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter. Je sentis ses mains sur mon corps, puis il me fit basculer et s'allongea sur moi. Nous nous regardâmes durant un long moment, puis je l'embrassai langoureusement, nos langues se cherchaient. Je fis glisser mes mains sous son t-shirt et caressai son torse musclé et sa peau si douce. Il se redressa et ôta son haut, puis revint à la charge. Son odeur était si enivrante, je ne me contrôlais plus. Je sentis sa main le long de mon flanc.

Jusqu'à récemment, je voyais Jacob comme un ami et un enfant. Etre avec lui ne m'aurait même pas traversé l'esprit. Aujourd'hui il n'était plus le même, bien plus fort, d'apparence plus viril, il ne me laissait pas de marbre. Mais avais-je raison de m'aventurer sur ce terrain alors qu'un mystère planait autour de moi… ?


	15. Chapitre 14

**Inquiétude**

Je me rendis chez Leah, j'espérais savoir ce qu'il en était de notre petite virée à Port Angeles. Alors que je marchai, je me rappelai de la journée précédente et surtout de la nuit dernière. En y repensant, je réalisai que tout avait échappé à mon contrôle et probablement à celui de Jacob. Mais voilà, je ne pouvais retourner dans le passé et je devais accepter la situation. J'en gardais un bon souvenir, Jacob avait était si tendre, comment ne pas craquer pour lui.

Je posai mes mains sur ma tête, m'arrêtai et me mis à sautiller sur place, tant j'étais agacée. Tout avait été très vite, et à présent, je devais réfléchir à notre relation.

Je sentis brusquement une main se poser sur mon épaule.

— Où étais-tu ? Une voix autoritaire me fit sortir de mes pensées.

— Aaaah ! Sam ! Mais ça ne va pas de me faire peur comme ça !

Sam se tenait devant moi. Comme à son habitude et celle de ses amis, il portait des vêtements très légers, toutefois il était vêtu d'un pantalon, d'une chemise et portait des chaussures. « Voilà ce que l'on porte lorsqu'on a un peu froid » pensai-je.

Son visage était dur, il semblait énervé et me fixa avec beaucoup d'intensité.

— Je t'ai attendue toute la journée ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas venue ?

— Ben, j'étais très occupée, voilà tout.

Ma voix se fit basse, j'étais très intimidée, comment lui dire où j'étais hier et surtout avec qui.

— Occupée ? Que s'est-il passé avec Jacob ?

— Quoi, mais comment sais-tu que…, dis-je paniquée, avant de me ressaisir. Mais, pourquoi parles-tu de Jake, que vient-il faire ici ?

Je pris une petite voix innocente espérant qu'il changerait de sujet.

— Oh Miria, je sais parfaitement que vous étiez ensemble jusque tard dans la nuit. Il y a quoi entre vous ?

— Sam, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Il s'énerva davantage et leva de plus en plus la voix.

— Que s'est-il passé entre vous hier et surtout cette nuit ?

— Pardon, mais à quoi penses-tu ? On n'a rien fait d'accord. Ok, on s'est embrassé, ça je ne le nie pas, mais c'est tout, Sam. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'arrêter. Jacob est comme un frère pour moi, je tiens à lui, mais… quelque part, enfin… comment expliquer. Il ne me laisse pas indifférente. Oui, hier soir, il était chez moi, mais il ne s'est rien passé. On a cessé de s'embrasser et nous avons repris nos esprits. Il s'est même excusé et moi aussi d'ailleurs. On a discuté un moment, et je lui ai dit qu'on devait y aller doucement, que tout cela était trop rapide, trop brutal.

Le visage de Sam s'était apaisé, il n'exprimait plus de colère. Je continuai :

— Sincèrement, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a pris, mais Jake compte pour moi et non, je n'ai pas couché avec lui, je tiens à le dire encore une fois. D'ailleurs, on n'a même pas essayé ! Il est parti dans la nuit, je pense qu'il est rentré chez lui et j'ai dormi, voilà tout. Et puis, de toute façon, tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus !

Son expression changea mais j'étais incapable de la décrire. Il s'adressa ensuite à moi sereinement.

— Je suis soulagé. Miria, toi et Jake, je pense qu'il faut… enfin, y aller doucement.

— Et puis en plus, il pense peut-être encore à Bella, d'ailleurs, il est parti la voir aujourd'hui. Depuis son retour, ils ne s'étaient pas vus je crois, juste téléphonés. Enfin voilà, il est avec elle, donc à son retour, il réalisera probablement que lui aussi a perdu le contrôle hier et que tout a été trop vite.

Sam s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, il ne dit rien durant un temps, puis il me poussa d'un geste brusque.

— Maintenant, explique-moi ce que tu faisais dans les bois l'autre soir. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des animaux sauvages, tu ne penses pas aux dangers !

— Je vais bien, je me suis juste égarée dans mes pensées, et j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Quand je suis revenue à moi, il faisait nuit. J'ai entendu des feulements, mais… j'ai eu de la chance, aucune mauvaise rencontre.

Il me regarda intensément et ne prononça aucun mot, se contentant de me fixer.

— Forks a changé depuis ton départ, ce n'est plus aussi calme. Je te demande de faire attention.

— Je suis désolée Sam, je te cause bien des soucis.

Il s'approcha et m'embrassa sur le front. Son expression changea.

— Tu es chaude ! me dit-il, alors qu'il me sembla percevoir une étincelle d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

— J'ai dû attraper froid hier, on s'est fait arroser, mais je me sens bien, rassure-toi.

J'avais répondu de manière un peu trop convaincante pour être honnête, mais je voulais rassurer Sam. Il semblait réellement s'être inquiété pour moi, je ne voulais pas causer de souci à mon cousin. J'allais partir mais Sam me retint d'une main sur mon épaule.

— J'aimerais te savoir dans les environs ces prochains temps et si tu pouvais éviter d'être seule.

Il me fixa avec intensité et je m'empressai de le rassurer.

— C'est étrange ce que tu me demandes, mais je ferais attention. Je ne suis plus une enfant Sam, et une grippe n'est qu'une grippe. Je ne vais pas cesser de vivre pour cela. Je vais voir Leah là, tu viens ?

— Bien sûr, je vais venir avec toi !

Son ton était ironique mais ses traits trahissaient sa tristesse. Je voulus me reprendre, j'avais parlé sans réfléchir alors que j'étais consciente que l'histoire qu'avait vécue Sam avec Leah avait été difficile.

— Sam…je ne voulais pas te blesser, pardonne-moi.

Je baissai la tête tant j'avais honte de la peine que j'avais affligée à mon cousin. Il posa ses mains sur mon visage, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il se contenta de me sourire, m'expliqua qu'il avait l'habitude et qu'il en souffrirait probablement toute sa vie. J'étais si triste de cela, comment la situation en était-elle arrivée là ? Je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds et le serrai contre moi, puis je m'écartai.

— Une dernière chose Sam. Par moment, je me sens vraiment attirée par Jacob, c'est étrange, j'ai besoin qu'il soit là, à mes côtés. Et parfois, c'est tout l'opposé, il n'est que mon ami. C'est si bizarre… Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

Il m'observa un moment et ne prononça aucun mot. J'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait à m'analyser, qu'il cherchait une réponse dans mes yeux, dans mon attitude.

— Eh bien, peut-être qu'il te plaît ou non. Tu devrais mettre des distances entre vous. Ne l'encourage pas, même s'il insiste. Sois sûre de tes sentiments, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. Bien que cela soit étrange…

Il se perdit dans ses pensées, ses yeux ne fixaient rien de particulier. Il regardait un point dans le paysage, sans vraiment le voir. Puis, il secoua la tête et me regarda à nouveau. A quoi pouvait-il penser ? Que je ne fasse pas la même erreur que lui… Pourquoi Sam ne m'en disait pas plus sur son histoire, sur sa relation avec Leah ? Comment je pouvais comprendre finalement, s'il ne m'exposait rien. J'étais perdue dans mes propres sentiments, dans mes ressentis, et ses paroles ne m'aidaient pas en cet instant. Il devait m'en dire davantage. Que s'était-il passé entre lui et Leah ? Avait-il fait une erreur en se mettant avec elle et s'en rendait-il compte maintenant ? Non, ça ne pouvait être cela, je savais combien mon cousin avait aimé Leah. Alors quoi ? Me poser toutes ces questions ne m'aidait pas, bien au contraire, je me perdais encore moi-même.

— Sam…

— Tu es certaine de ne rien éprouver ? Oh Miria, ne fais pas attention à ma question. Je dois te laisser, j'ai rendez-vous avec Jared. Tache de ne pas oublier ce que je t'ai dit. Ne t'éloigne pas de La Push et mets des distances entre Jacob et toi, ça vaudra mieux.

— Sam, j'apprécie tes conseils et tout l'intérêt que tu me portes, dis-je affectueusement. Mais je veux aussi comprendre ce qu'il en est. Tu insistes sur mes sentiments, puis me demandes de me tenir loin de Jacob. J'ignore même ce que je veux, je suis juste perdue. Et quand à Jake…

— Je n'ai rien contre Jacob sache-le, précisa-t-il. Je le considère comme un frère, et toi tu sais combien je t'aime, tu es bien plus que ma cousine. Si vous êtes ensemble, cela ne me gênerait pas, mais je ne veux pas que l'un de vous souffre. Vous êtes ma famille. Je veux que tu le saches. J'ai à faire Miria, bonne journée et réfléchis.

Je le saluai à mon tour et lui jurai de faire attention. Je me dirigeai ensuite chez Leah, mes pensées orientées sur ses dernières paroles.

Une fois chez elle, Leah ne posa aucune question. Nous avions remis notre voyage à plus tard aussi elle savait bien que je venais afin de me rendre à Port Angeles.

Le trajet se fit en musique, j'expliquai à Leah que j'avais enfin vu Sam et lui contai une partie de notre conversation. Je gardais pour moi les mises en garde de Sam concernant ma relation avec Jacob, en plus de cela, je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle apprenne ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Elle ne dit rien de particulier, elle acquiesçait sans grande conviction. Par la suite, nous parlions peu.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à Port Angeles. Leah se gara dans un parking. Je lui montrai ma liste avec les divers magasins où je devais me rendre. Elle m'aida à les trouver, par chance, ils se trouvaient à proximité. Elle me laissa ensuite continuer seule et partit de son côté.

Je pénétrai dans le premier magasin. J'y achetai des toiles, des planches, des supports, du papier, ... Je proposai au vendeur de venir les récupérer plus tard, il accepta.

Je me rendis ensuite dans un autre magasin, afin d'y acheter de la peinture, de l'aquarelle, des crayons, … J'avais lu sur le site que la qualité était meilleure dans ce magasin. J'emportai aussitôt le tout.

Je me rendis dans la troisième boutique, mais il n'y avait rien de plus qui m'intéressait.

Je m'arrêtai un moment, je sentis une chaleur intense se répandre dans tout mon corps. Je basculai mon buste vers l'avant et posai mes mains sur mes cuisses, j'étais essoufflée alors que je n'avais fourni que très peu d'effort. J'avais dû attraper sérieusement froid durant la journée d'hier. J'essayai de rependre mon souffle, j'inspirai à fond puis expirai, mais mon tourment ne passait pas. J'attendis un instant, appuyée contre un mur, espérant que cela passe. Après plusieurs minutes, je ne ressentis plus rien, mon mal disparut comme il était venu.

Je marchai jusqu'à la voiture et vis Leah adossée au véhicule. Je déposai mes sacs et lui demandai de venir avec moi pour récupérer le matériel restant qui était plus encombrant, j'espérais qu'il ne m'arrive plus rien, je ne voulais pas l'alarmer. Tout se passa bien, nous ramenâmes l'équipement au véhicule. A présent, j'avais tout ce que je désirais et il n'y avait eu aucun accident cette fois-ci, en tout cas, rien d'aussi grave qu'à la forêt.

— Oh ! C'est bien toi, Miria !

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à monter dans le véhicule, une voix m'interpella. Je la reconnus tout de suite.

— Emmett, je suis ravie de te revoir. Que fais-tu ici ?

— Tu connais ce type Miria, depuis quand ?

Leah semblait contrariée et son visage avait changé. J'en fus saisie de stupeur et de frayeur, son expression était si glaciale et si menaçante.

— Qui a-t-il Leah ? Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? Oui, je le connais, c'est le fils du docteur Cullen.

— Ok, ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

Son regard était toujours aussi inquiétant.

Emmett s'approcha de nous, sans prêter attention à l'attitude de Leah, toujours aussi souriant. Il me sembla qu'il la regardait du coin de l'œil, sans insister cependant.

— Alors quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ? me demanda-t-il.

— Tout va bien Emmett, lui dis-je anxieusement.

J'étais très mal à l'aise, l'expression de Leah me préoccupait. Puis, tout à coup, son visage se détendit et elle se mit à sourire.

— Miria, tu veux peut-être rester avec ton ami, alors si tu veux, je rentre et vous laisse ensemble. Je rapporterai ton matériel chez toi. Ça ne me pose aucun problème, je te l'assure.

— Moi, ça me va, rajouta Emmett.

— Ok, si ça va pour toi, je resterai un moment avec Emmett. Merci pour mon équipement et n'oublie de prévenir ma mère.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je préviendrai Sam aussi, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, dit-elle avec un large sourire. A plus tard Miria. Et amusez-vous. Emmett, je te la confie. Bye.

Elle s'installa ensuite devant le volant et partit dans la seconde. Je trouvais son comportement toujours aussi troublant, à quoi pensait-elle ? Enfin, j'étais à présent avec Emmett, donc je ne me faisais aucun souci.

Nous décidions de nous balader un peu dans la ville. Il me fit visiter les lieux et je découvris avec enthousiasme que Port Angeles était une ville plutôt agréable. Il me proposa de nous installer sur un banc.

— Tu te sens bien, tu es si pâle.

— Pardon. Je vais très bien, je suis juste préoccupée et j'ai dû attraper froid.

— Que se passe t-il ?

Son ton avait changé, il avait perdu sa gaieté habituelle. Il semblait préoccupé. Je l'observai. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, j'étais surprise. Son visage était fermé.

— Tu es différent. Tu es si joyeux d'ordinaire.

— Je m'inquiète pour toi Miria. Toi aussi tu es différente, étrange.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne et la retira aussitôt.

— Tu es brûlante Miria. Serait-ce…

— Oui, je sais. Et je me sens bizarre. J'ai dû prendre froid, je suis sortie hier et tu as vu le temps qu'il a fait.

Je me frottai les mains l'une contre l'autre.

— Vive Forks ! crachai-je ironiquement.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? dit-il d'un ton grave.

Il encadra mon visage de ses mains, ce contact n'était pas très agréable, j'avais la sensation d'avoir une bouillotte sur le visage. Je pensais aux loups, toujours eux ! Bien que j'aie réussi à éviter d'en parler à Sam, je sentais que je pouvais en discuter avec Emmett, mais cette histoire était si irréaliste. Pour quoi passerais-je ? Peu importe, quelque chose, me disait au fond de moi que je pouvais me confier à lui, même si je le connaissais à peine.

— Emmett, tu ne me croirais pas, si je t'en parlais.

Il rapprocha davantage son visage du mien. Olala…

— Parle-moi Miria.

— J'ai vu des loups, il y a deux nuits de cela, des loups … gigantesques.

Je détournai les yeux, je ne voulais pas croiser son regard et son expression d'ahurissement. Maintenant, il devait penser que j'étais folle.

— Des loups gigantesques ! Es-tu certaine de ce que tu as vu ? me demanda-t-il calmement.

— Oui. Tu dois penser que je suis folle ! ricanai-je nerveusement.

Il ôta ses mains de mon visage, regarda droit devant lui et s'esclaffa.

— Non, je ne crois pas que tu sois folle. Il doit avoir une explication à ce que tu as vu.

Il continuait de fixer l'horizon. Un sourire discret s'était dessiné sur son visage. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Ce que je venais de lui dire n'éveillait donc rien en lui ! Je ne comprenais pas. Je repensais à tout ça. Quelle explication logique pouvait expliquer ce que j'avais vu ? Je respirais de plus en plus vite et bien plus fort. Je me sentais si chaude de nouveau, même mon souffle l'était.

— Bon sang ! Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je meurs de chaud ! Et je me sens patraque.

Je posai ma main sur mon front brûlant et humide. Mon corps s'enflammait de toute part, une chaleur comme je n'en avais jamais éprouvée.

— Miria, ça va ?

— Oh, Emmett…

Je basculai vers l'avant. Emmett me retint de justesse, car j'étais sur le point de m'écraser contre le sol. Le contact avec son corps était cette fois-ci insupportable. Il était si froid alors que j'étais si chaude, sa peau brûlait la mienne, mais je n'avais pas la force de le repousser ou lui demander de me lâcher.

— Miria, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose. Miria…

Mes yeux se fermèrent et je n'entendis plus rien. Je sombrai dans le néant.

Fin de la première partie.


	16. Chapitre 15

Partie II – chapitre 1er, soit, le 15

**Mutation**

« Que se passe-t-il ? Où suis-je ? Je me sens si mal, c'est insupportable ! Que m'arrive-t-il ? Oh maman, je veux te voir, viens à moi. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas tout est noir ici, où est Emmett ? Serais-je … ? Ma tête ! J'ai si mal ! Quel est ce mal-être ? Je veux que ça cesse, ne plus rien ressentir. Assez ! »

J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais allongée, et regardai autour de moi. Ma tête tournait, j'étais désorientée et ne reconnaissais rien. Je voulus me lever, mais mon corps ne m'obéissait pas, je me sentais si mal.

— Reste allongée, Miria. Ça va aller.

— Quoi ? Où suis-je et qui êtes-vous ?

— Ah ouais, à ce point ! C'est moi Jacob. T'es chez toi, dans ta chambre. Sam et ta mère sont à côté, en attendant je reste avec toi Miria.

Bien que j'entendais sa voix, je ne la reconnaissais pas. Je le cherchai du regard mais ne le vis pas.

— Jake, mais que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi je me sens ainsi, j'ai mal partout. Où es-tu ? Je veux ma mère. Va la chercher, je t'en prie.

Il s'en alla et revint après plusieurs minutes, accompagné de ma mère et Sam, enfin je le supposais car je ne reconnaissais aucune des voix.

— Miria, ça va aller, ça va bientôt passer, sois courageuse. Je sais combien ce n'est pas facile, mais tu dois tenir le coup. Sois forte.

Cette voix était méconnaissable, mais j'y reconnus l'amour et l'inquiétude, j'étais donc persuadée qu'il s'agissait de ma mère.

Je me retournai constamment, cherchant désespérément une position où je me sentirais mieux, un moyen de ne plus être « gênée » par ce corps. Je sentis une personne près de moi, assise sur mon lit. Cette personne posa sa main sur mon visage et saisit l'une de mes mains.

— Miria, on va t'aider. Ce que tu traverses, on l'a tous enduré. C'est pénible, déstabilisant et effrayant, mais tu n'es pas seule. D'abord, je dois te dire que tu vas souffrir ainsi pendant au moins sept jours mais on te guidera.

— Sam, en quoi me guider va me soulager ! Je me sens si … dérangée, ce corps… me gêne tant.

Une fois de plus, je n'avais pas reconnu la voix de mon interlocuteur, mais cette compassion et cet intérêt, ça ne pouvait être que Sam.

— Miria, tu es en train de muter.

— Quoi, tu lui balances ça comme ça ! Ça va pas Sam !

Jacob semblait énervé par ce que venait de dire mon cousin. Je ne compris, ni sa réaction, ni les propos de Sam. Je m'efforçai de résister face à ce mal et de reconnaître les gens autour de moi, heureusement qu'il n'y avait qu'eux trois.

— Jacob, on a fait pareil avec toi.

— Oui mais là, sois moins brutale avec elle, c'est… Elle va être totalement perdue et horrifiée.

Je les entendis parler, j'écoutai mais n'étais pas pleinement concentrée sur leur conversation, j'étais si mal.

— Oh Miria, tiens bon, reste avec moi, je…

— Jake, ce n'est pas le moment, le coupa sèchement Sam.

La douleur était vraiment insupportable.

— Comment se porte t-elle ?

Quelqu'un venait d'arriver, encore une fois, je ne savais pas qui. Je protestai, j'étais suffisamment ébranlée pour me souvenir des voix et les attribuer aux bonnes personnes.

Il s'agissait de Billy Black. Il reprit les explications de Sam. Je mutais m'avait-il dit. Oui, Sam me l'avait dit mais qu'était-ce que la mutation ? Cela était très pénible de devoir les écouter, les comprendre et contenir mon mal-être. Je sentais toujours la main de Sam sur mon visage, enfin, il me semblait qu'il s'agissait de la sienne. J'entendis les sanglots de ma mère et pensai qu'elle seule pouvait pleurer devant ce « spectacle ». Billy continua ses explications, il me dit clairement ce qui m'arrivait. Je devenais une louve, un loup-garou.

Soudainement, je pensai que j'allais mourir et qu'il préférait me raconter n'importe quoi pour mieux faire passer la pilule, bien que cela ne fût pas logique, autant dire que tout allait bien.

Mon corps fut pris de convulsions. Sam me maintenait fermement sur le lit et Jacob ne cessait de me parler, il me semblait qu'il répétait de m'accrocher et que ça serait très vite terminé. Puis, cela s'interrompit. Je ne bougeai plus, non parce que je ne le pouvais pas, mais parce qu'à cet instant, je me sentais un peu mieux et j'espérais que cela allait durer. Ce ne fut pas le cas, je sentis comme un engourdissement se répandre dans mon corps et de nouveau cette sensation bizarre qui m'envahit.

— Pourquoi ça ne passe pas !

— Oh Miria, qui a-t-il ? Tu ne répondais pas !

Je regardai autour de moi. Ce fut bien différent de tout à l'heure, je les voyais enfin. Sam se tenait juste en face de moi et Jacob à côté, près de mon visage. J'aperçus Billy et ma mère. C'était vraiment étrange, maintenant je les découvrais alors qu'il y avait peu cette chambre était vide de toute présence, à mes yeux en tout cas.

— Jake ! dis-je en souriant péniblement. Je vous vois et reconnais vos voix, je suis si… soulagée.

— Miria m'as-tu compris ?

Billy s'adressa à moi, je tournai la tête et le regardai sans rien dire.

— Tu vas devenir un loup-garou dont la fonction sera d'éliminer les vampires.

— Oui, les buveurs de sang ! Ces espèces de déchets, …

— Jacob, respire. Tu vas l'effrayer. Cela fait beaucoup pour elle et ma tante souffre autant que ma cousine, alors pour le moment ne dis rien d'aussi… méprisant.

Jacob s'excusa auprès de ma mère, mais elle semblait terrifiée, ne faisant guère attention aux excuses de mon ami. Quant à moi, je devais rêver, oui c'était ça, un mauvais rêve. Maintenant, on me parlait de vampire. J'ai dû consommer une drogue et voilà qu'ils ont décidé de me punir. Promis, je ne recommencerais plus !

— Des vampires ! Des loups-garous ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Pourquoi tant d'absurdités ! Je me sens mal et vous ne trouvez rien d'autre à dire que ces bêtises. Allez-vous en !

Jacob s'approcha davantage et me supplia d'écouter et de croire ce que son père me racontait. Je ne voulus pas et j'essayai de le repousser, mais mon corps…

— Ecoute Miria, dit ma mère d'une voix ferme tout en s'approchant. Depuis que tu es jeune je te conte les légendes Quileute et elles sont vraies. Je voulais te préparer à l'éventualité qu'un jour tu soies confrontée à tout cela, qu'un jour tes enfants ne mut…

Sa voix se brisa et elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et tourna la tête. J'attendis. Enfin, ses yeux vinrent se poser sur moi et elle reprit la parole :

— Je suis désolée ma fille, mais tu ne peux y échapper et bientôt toi aussi tu deviendras une louve.

J'observai ma mère. Son visage était à la fois triste et sincère. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec une telle expression, son regard était si profond, si honnête.

— Mère, tout ceci est vrai, soufflai-je. Et je suis une …, un loup-ga… Maman, mais comment, pourquoi ?

— C'est à cause de ces sales sangsues !

— Mais Jacob la ferme ! grogna Sam.

— Des sangsues ? Buveurs de sang ? Tu parles des vampires Jake ?

Il ne répondit pas. Je les regardai tous les quatre, perplexe. Tout ceci était donc vrai ! Je repensai soudainement à la nuit où j'avais rencontré ces loups, alors il s'agissait bien de mes amis. Durant un instant, ces loups s'étaient effacés de ma vue et avaient fait place à mes compagnons, donc ceci était un signe. Je devenais comme eux ! C'était pour cela qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, rien tenté. Ils n'auraient jamais agressé une amie, une des leurs.

Certaines choses devenaient claires à présent. Plus jeune, lorsque ma mère me narrait ces histoires, j'avais réalisé des recherches sur le sujet, le paranormal m'intéressait. J'avais lu de nombreuses choses sur ça, les loups-garous, les vampires et d'autres créatures fantastiques, mais jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais pensé que tout ceci soit la réalité. Et pire encore, que j'étais moi-même l'une de ces créatures. Et le manuscrit, tout ce qui était écrit était la stricte vérité. J'avais les réponses depuis le début, depuis 5ans, je savais…

— Je veux être seule, s'il vous plaît. Je dois digérer cette nouvelle.

Ils acceptèrent et me laissèrent dans ma chambre. Je fixai le plafond, mon corps me faisait toujours aussi mal, c'était si inconfortable. Je devais accepter que ma vie ne serait plus la même et quelque part, j'espérais que tout ceci ne soit que mensonge.

J'avais passé une nuit difficile, bien que je ne sache pas vraiment s'il faisait jour ou pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pus dormir malgré la fatigue. Je me sentais encore plus mal maintenant et surtout j'étais terrifiée.

Jacob était resté une partie de la nuit à mon chevet, ses yeux fixés sur moi, souffrant tout autant que moi si je me fiais à l'expression de son visage. Puis Sam avait pris le relais, il était assis sur la chaise de mon bureau juste en face de moi, comme Jake l'avait fait, mais lui avait pris un livre et le lisait tout en me surveillant. Je pus constater qu'il mit au moins dix minutes avant de tourner la page pour la première fois, bien trop concentrer à veiller sur moi et guetter le moindre de mes tourments.

Dans un premier temps, j'essayai de combattre ce mal et surtout de faire comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas les affoler. Ils me rassurèrent tous deux en justifiant qu'ils étaient passés par là, ainsi que d'autres et qu'ils connaissaient le phénomène et que je pouvais librement me plaindre.

Bien que je n'hurlais pas, je me tournais inlassablement sur moi-même, je faillis tomber de mon lit et Jacob eut juste le temps de me rattraper. Je constatai à cet instant qu'il n'était plus aussi chaud qu'habituellement, normal puisque j'irradiais, ce que ma mère m'avait dit ! Il me posa délicatement sur le lit comme s'il craignait de briser une poupée de porcelaine. Il resta près de moi, me regardant si tendrement. Je repensai aux instants que nous avions passés tous les deux, mais bientôt une vague d'inconfort s'empara de moi, et je me raidis. Jacob prit mon visage dans ses mains et me parla afin que je tienne bon. Je le rassurai mais il n'y croyait rien, après tout il était passé par là, à quoi bon mentir, je ne trompais personne.

Je pouvais lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, Jacob se faisait tant de souci pour moi depuis si longtemps et il était si mal. C'était à cause de cela, je le compris maintenant, il voulait tout me dire !

Je lui demandai si c'était à cause de ce secret qu'il était si préoccupait et il acquiesça. Je comprenais sans comprendre, vivre ainsi devait être pénible, mais pourquoi était-il si mal vis-à-vis de moi ? Je sentais aussi que quelque chose tracassé Sam, mais il n'était pas aussi tourmenté que Jacob.

— Depuis que nous avons passé la journée ensemble, nous ne nous sommes pas revus. Je suis sortie avec Leah et depuis mon retour je suis alitée et subis cette mutation. Nous n'avons pas encore pu discuter de ce qui s'est passé ce soir là.

— Miria, je t'apprécie et j'aimerais être avec toi, mais je ne veux pas te brusquer, soupira-t-il d'un ton las.

— Oui, laisse-moi le temps de saisir ce qui se passe autour de moi. Même ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne les comprends pas. Je t'ai toujours vu comme un ami et maintenant voilà que je t'embrasse.

— Ça ne m'a pas dérangé, c'était très agréable d'ailleurs.

Il rit de bon cœur en me disant cela. Je repensai aux paroles de Sam, je devais mettre de la distance entre nous. Je lui demandai de s'écarter un peu, justifiant que la chaleur que j'éprouvais était tout aussi pénible que le reste, il s'exécuta. Je pris sa main, je ne voulais pas le froisser, je tenais à lui, il était mon ami.

— Jacob, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, alors quand cette période passera…, m'interrompis-je pour chercher mes mots. Je veux juste être sûre…

— Aucun problème, me dit-il calmement.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise. Sa réaction me parut étrange, mais je n'avais pas l'esprit à m'interroger sur cela.

Je fermai les yeux, espérant trouver du repos, mais chaque fois que je me sentais partir vers un sommeil salvateur afin de trouver un peu de réconfort, j'étais de nouveau prise dans cette vague d'inconfort. C'était comme si mon cerveau bouillonnait dans mon crâne, c'était vraiment insupportable.

Sam arriva et Jacob alla se reposer, il devait tout de même penser à lui.

Je me contentai de regarder Sam, pendant qu'il essayait d'avancer dans sa lecture, si je ne me sentais pas si mal, j'aurais ri tant la scène était comique. Malgré ce tourment, j'étais soulagée de constater que ma transformation les préoccupait et surtout qu'ils étaient inquiets, je me sentais bien moins seule pour traverser cette épreuve.

_« Miria. Mi… ria. M… ri… »_

— Tu m'as parlé Sam ?

— Non, pourquoi ?

_« Détends-toi. Laisse…us…gui… »_

— T'as entendu ?

— Rien du tout Miria, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

_« C'es…oi… Jar… Mi… 'es…red. »_

— Quoi ? Sam c'est dans ma tête, j'entends des voix. Je deviens dingue !

Je me redressai avec difficulté pour mieux voir Sam.

— Non, ça doit être Jared et les autres, ils peuvent communiquer avec toi ainsi, durant ta mutation.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, nous communiquons par la pensée uniquement sous notre forme de loup, de la télépathie.

— Stop Sam, je ne tiens pas à en parler, pas pour le moment. Je veux que tout cela cesse que la transformation s'achève.

_« Ir…a… c' …cob… »_

— Je crois que Jacob me parle à présent. J'entends très mal ce qu'ils me racontent. C'est comme ci, je captais mal, tu sais comme avec un cellulaire et qu'il y ait un mauvais réseau.

— Vraiment ! Mais…

Sam se tut. Il réfléchissait et semblait vraiment anxieux.

— Un instant, je reviens, m'informa-t-il avec une crainte dans la voix. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'es pas seule. Je reviens.

Il quitta la pièce, je ne comprenais pas se qui se passait, mais il semblait réellement inquiet.

Quelques instants plus tard, les sons résonnèrent dans ma tête.

_« Mir… m'ent… tu… st…Sa… am… »_

J'essayai de répondre, de leur faire savoir que je pouvais les entendre, mais je ne savais pas comment ça fonctionnait. Par ailleurs, pouvaient-ils m'entendre alors que je n'étais pas une louve ? Penser que j'allais devenir une louve était vraiment difficile à accepter et désagréable. Serais-je encore humaine ?

— Miria !

Sam pénétra dans la chambre accompagné de Jacob.

— Je t'ai entendu de la même manière que Jared, tout comme toi Jacob. Je ne perçois que des parties de vos phrases. Combien de temps faut-il pour que je saisisse clairement ce que vous me dites ? Si vous devez me guider, ainsi c'est mal parti.

Sam et Jacob avaient à présent tous deux des airs alarmés sur leur visage, l'angoisse avait pris place à tout autre chose. Ils se regardèrent puis plongèrent leurs yeux dans les miens.

— Miria, ce n'est pas normal. Tu devrais nous comprendre ! Et on devrait pouvoir ressentir ton malaise et ce n'est pas le cas.

La voix de Sam était tremblante. Lui qui s'avérait être fort en toutes circonstances, il avait perdu toute assurance.

— C'est comme ci, tu n'étais pas l'une des nôtres ! rajouta Jacob paniqué.

— Comment ça ! Pas…

Je voulus en savoir plus, mais mon corps fut emporté par une intense souffrance. Je tombai sur mon lit.

J'ignorais combien de jours étaient passés. Un jour, deux, une semaine, un mois. Tout cela me semblait être une éternité. Mes amis me rendaient visite, mais ne restaient pas longtemps. Il était vrai que les voir à mon chevet était réconfortant mais terriblement embarrassant, je réclamais donc souvent de rester seule. Toutefois, Sam et Jacob me veillaient constamment, ainsi que ma mère. De temps en temps, je me levais afin de me dégourdir les jambes, bien que cela était très incommodant, mais j'étais aidée et ne craignais pas grand-chose. Parfois, je les entendais discuter dans le salon, je ne comprenais pas le sujet de leur conversation, la douleur était trop pénible pour me concentrer là-dessus. Mais aujourd'hui, cela était différent, je distinguais du mécontentement dans leurs tons, ceux-ci s'élevaient très fréquemment. L'intonation des voix me préoccupait, je désirais savoir ce qu'il en était et décidai donc d'aller voir ce qui se tramait dans la pièce voisine.

Je me redressai tout d'abord et attendis un moment, la tête me tournait. Je posai mes pieds sur le sol et me levai doucement. Comme toujours cette vague d'inconfort envahissait tout mon être. Après plusieurs minutes, je me sentis prête et pus marcher. Cet effort était d'une grande difficulté dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Je sortis de la chambre et me laissai guider au son des voix. J'arrivai dans le salon après ce qui fut pour moi le plus long moment de toute mon existence. Lorsque je pénétrai dans la pièce, j'entendis des cris d'exclamations et Jacob vint aussitôt se tenir à mes côtés. Aucun d'eux n'était ravi de me voir ici, ils n'avaient pas apprécié que je me lève seule. Je leur expliquai que j'étais dérangée par le bruit, que leur présence était le signe que cela me concernait et que j'avais donc le droit de me trouver dans cette pièce. Ils ne purent s'opposer à cela. Jacob m'aida à m'asseoir sur le canapé après que Quil et Embry se soient déplacés. Je regardai autour de moi et fus surprise par ce que je vis.

— Leah, mais… toi aussi ! lançai-je ahurie.

— Ouais, moi aussi, me dit-elle indéniablement déçue et amère.

— Oh ! Toi aussi Rachel !

— Euh pas vraiment non, c'est autre chose…

— On t'expliquera ça plus tard. Ou plutôt je t'expliquerais plus tard.

La voix de Sam était dure et autoritaire.

— Emily ! Mais on est tous des loups-garous !

— Emily n'est pas comme nous Miria, mais je te raconterai.

Encore une fois, Sam était intervenu. Je le vis regarder Jacob très intensément.

Ma mère vint à mes côtés et vérifia que j'allais plus ou moins bien. Je la rassurai sur mon état, c'était comme d'habitude, donc il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer.

Je compris très vite pourquoi les voix s'élevaient. Billy ne prit aucun chemin et alla à l'essentiel. J'étais différente. Ma mutation se déroulait autrement et cela était préoccupant. Il rajouta qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer pour le moment, et que je ne craignais rien, en tout cas selon les anciens. Il ajouta qu'une ancienne légende Quileute contait l'histoire d'un être mi-homme, mi-loup, dont la transformation était autre mais que cela ne changerait rien au final. Toutefois sa mine était figée et incertaine, à quoi pensait-il donc ? Nous aurait-il tout avoué ?

Je me mis à cogiter mais bientôt je m'interrompis, je me sentais mal à nouveau. Je m'allongeai sur le canapé, posai ma tête sur les cuisses de Jacob qui se tenait à mes côtés et mes jambes sur Paul qui était assis à l'autre bout du sofa. Jacob me caressa le visage, ainsi que les cheveux et me baigna dans des paroles réconfortantes, bien que cela ne m'aidait en rien, mais l'intention était là. Il était vraiment formidable, présent depuis le début de ce calvaire. Je me tournai sur le flanc, tout en vérifiant que cela ne gênait en rien Paul et Jacob, ces deux derniers n'émirent aucune protestation. M'adressant ensuite à Billy, je souhaitais savoir quand tout cela se terminerait. A ma grande surprise et surtout à mon grand bonheur, mon malheur devait s'achever dans un peu plus de 30 heures. Je devais donc être forte jusque là.

J'eus envie de manger quelque chose, je me redressai, avec l'aide de Jacob, et demandai à ma mère de quoi grignoter. Mon estomac n'était pas en état, ou plutôt, je refusais de trop manger, la sensation que j'éprouvais était plus une gêne qu'autre chose, et je ressentais un vrai inconfort quand je mangeais. Le temps de me lever et de me diriger vers elle, ma mère se tenait déjà devant moi avec un plat.

— Oh merci maman, mais j'aurais pu venir le prendre… mais, …

D'un coup, je fus saisie de stupeur. Je regardai autour de moi, le sol, les chaussures de ma mère et moi-même. Je constatai que j'étais pieds nus et que la maison me paraissait différente, tout comme ma mère. Je voyais les éléments de bien plus haut.

— Mais, je rêve, j'ai bien grandi ! Je ne suis plus comme avant. Je me tournai vers les autres. C'est pour ça que vous être si différents maintenant. La mutation ce n'est pas juste devenir un loup, mais aussi changé en tant qu'humain. Oh !

Je plaçai ma main devant ma bouche.

— Mes cheveux vont donc tomber, c'est bien ça !

Ils se mirent tous à rires en cœur, sauf Leah qui semblait vouloir partir d'ici.

— Non, ne stresse pas. Nous avons coupé nos cheveux, ils ne sont pas tombés, je te l'assure. Paul riait en me disant cela et insista avec ironie sur ses derniers mots.

— Par contre ouais, on a pris de bons centimètres, rajouta Jared. Et c'est bien ce qui t'arrive, tu es plus grande, et tu seras aussi plus forte et bien plus résistante, mais bon, on a tout notre temps pour t'expliquer cela. Enfin d'ici une trentaine d'heures.

Jared me fit un clin d'œil, il se voulait rassurant et cela marchait très bien. Je me contentais de prendre le plat et retournai m'asseoir sur le canapé. J'avalai très peu de nourriture et restai assise à les écouter. Qu'ils ne puissent pas communiquer avec moi pendant ma mutation s'avérait être d'un véritable ennui. Que je reste ainsi alitée, paralysée par mon mal et ne pouvant fournir que très peu d'effort, les préoccupait tout autant. Cela devenait très déplaisant pour moi, je préférais alors retourner dans ma chambre et attendre les trente prochaines heures. Jacob m'accompagna, je saluai tout le monde avant de prendre congé. Une fois arrivée dans la chambre, je fis comme à mon habitude et m'étalai sur mon lit. Jacob s'assura que tout allait bien, même s'il ne pouvait rien faire de particulier pour soulager ma souffrance. Toutefois, je me sentais bien à l'idée que ce calvaire était bientôt terminé et le sourire de Jacob renforça ce sentiment.

Ma vie allait bientôt se transformer. Plus rien ne serait comme avant. Je serai bientôt une personne différente, à la fois humaine et … je ne savais pas vraiment, une créature mythique, un animal… Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne serai plus une simple humaine. J'avais donc grandi et je deviendrai plus forte et plus résistante. Quel événement allait-il encore se produire ? Je sentais bien qu'il ne s'agissait que du commencement, le reste viendrait en temps voulu et surtout qu'adviendrait-il ? Mon avenir m'effrayait, comme il avait dû effrayer mes amis et leur entourage. Serais-je suffisamment forte pour affronter tout ça, surtout que j'ignorais tout ce qui allait se passer ? Le plus préoccupant était… cette différence. Comme l'avait souligné Jacob, c'était comme si je n'étais pas des leurs. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Je le découvrirais un jour ou l'autre. Ce que je savais, c'est que d'ici 30 heures, le Soleil fera place à la Lune pour le restant de mes jours.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Premiers jours**

Je courus aussi vite que je pus. Fuyant en toute hâte, regardant derrière moi et espérant qu'ils n'étaient pas à ma hauteur. La densité de la forêt était une aide immense, les arbres me couvraient, ce qui ne faciliterait pas la tâche de mes traqueurs. Je pouvais à peine reprendre mon souffle, je n'avais pas le choix. Ils étaient bien plus forts que moi et surtout leur nombre était important. Je devais à tout prix avancer. Je m'arrêtai un moment et me cachai derrière un arbre. Le dos calé contre celui-ci, je m'efforçais de calmer ma respiration. Puis, je me retournai, posant mes doigts contre le tronc, je penchai ma tête sur la gauche et regardai si quelqu'un était sur mes traces. Je ne vis personne, rien ne trahissant leur présence, pourtant je savais qu'ils étaient là, quelque part, guettant le moindre faux-pas. Je décidai de repartir, je ne devais pas rester sur place, immobile, leur permettant de resserrer l'écart qu'il y avait entre nous. Je me retournai et repris ma course, courant à vive allure.

Je fus soudainement surprise, je le vis trop tard, un tronc d'arbre au sol, assez petit pour ne pas préoccuper une personne qui marcherait simplement, mais suffisamment résistant pour renverser une personne qui courrait. Je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le sol humide et recouvert d'humus. Je restai immobile guettant si l'un de mes traqueurs se tenait à proximité. Je fis le vide dans ma tête et autour de moi, j'étais à l'affût du moindre petit craquement de branche. Je n'entendis rien. Je regardai autour de moi, toujours rien.

Je me mis sur le dos, toujours aussi inquiète, j'observai. Ce fut très rapide, je commençai à peine à me relever qu'il tomba du ciel, et me plaqua au sol, sa main contre mon buste, empêchant toutes tentatives de fuite. Il plaça ensuite son visage juste devant le mien et sourit avec un petit air railleur.

— T'as encore des progrès à faire !

— Je commence à peine Paul, laisse-moi le temps de m'habituer à ma condition.

Il se redressa et me tendit sa main en signe d'aide. Je la saisis et me retrouvai aussitôt sur mes pieds. Paul m'expliqua qu'il me laissait, comme d'habitude, une quinzaine de secondes avant de se remettre à ma poursuite. A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que je bondis droit devant moi et m'enfonçai encore dans les bois.

Apprendre à maîtriser mes nouvelles capacités était loin d'être facile. Bien que nous soyons forts, agiles, rapides, … je devais également être capable de bien des choses sous ma forme humaine. Depuis ma mutation, je courais bien plus vite, cela était vraiment formidable. Ça ne valait en aucun cas, ma vitesse sous ma forme animale, mais je prenais un grand plaisir à parcourir les alentours avec ma nouvelle dextérité, j'étais moins rapide qu'un loup, mais tout aussi agile. Pourtant, très vite je fus rattrapée, j'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir deux immenses formes, l'une blonde et l'autre marron foncé à mes côtés. Je fis volte-face et je sautai dans un arbre, m'agrippai fermement aux branches et continuai à grimper. Je savais bien qu'aucun loup n'aurait pu me suivre au sommet des feuillus. Une fois en haut, j'en profitai pour scruter les environs et repérer le reste de la meute, ce fut chose aisée, ma vue était bien plus puissante et précise. Je calculai alors la meilleure manière de les esquiver, je devais parvenir à un point précis avant qu'ils ne m'attrapent et pour cela je n'avais droit qu'à quatre essais, avec l'intervention de Paul, il ne me restait plus que deux chances. Mais parvenir à me rendre en ce lieu était loin d'être facile avec une meute de loup entraînée à mes trousses.

Je tournai soudainement la tête, j'eus tout juste le temps de réagir, je bondis sur une autre branche et donnai un coup de pied dans le torse de mon assaillant qui en fit tout autant. Jacob et moi fûmes projetés et nous touchâmes violemment le sol. Je me relevai aussitôt, lui aussi, mais je ne perdis pas mon temps, je fis de grandes enjambés pour m'éloigner de lui. Cela devenait plus difficile, je savais bien qu'ils se trouvaient tous à proximité et guettaient l'instant opportun pour agir. Je courais encore changeant constamment de parcours espérant que leur forme de loup les gênerait.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement. Leah se tenait juste en face de moi sous sa forme humaine. Je savais combien elle était redoutable en tant que louve, mais aussi comme humaine. Elle était si rapide, la plus rapide de tous. Elle riait. Nous allions nous affronter dans une course effrénée et cela l'amusait. De mon côté, je ressentais une intense excitation, le meilleur moyen de tester mes capacités était d'affronter quelqu'un comme Leah. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle, sur mes gardes. Elle s'avança aussi. Nous mîmes une dizaine de mètres entre nous. Je n'entendais plus rien, ne voyais plus rien, il n'y avait qu'elle à cet instant. Les autres auraient pu me bondir dessus que je ne les aurais même pas entendu. Je savais qu'ils nous observaient, amusés par ce spectacle car comme à notre habitude, quand Leah et moi finissions par nous rencontrer durant ces entraînements, nous nous adonnions à une sorte de compétition. Nous nous observions toujours, puis le vent souffla, ce fut le signal.

Nous tournâmes chacune sur 90 degrés et nous élançâmes droit devant nous, chacune analysant les déplacements de l'autre. Je devais éviter les roches, les arbres, leurs branches pour ne pas être gênée et ralentie et me faire attraper par Leah. Celle-ci se déplaçait avec une telle aisance, à croire qu'aucun obstacle ne se trouvait sur son parcours. Elle était si belle à voir, ses enjambées étaient impressionnantes, ses déplacements si fluides, son corps si léger, à croire qu'elle avait fait cela toute sa vie, je désirais tant lui ressembler. Je savais que c'était une louve remarquable, comme me l'avaient dit les garçons. Tout en courant, je me baissais, glissais, m'agrippais, afin d'éviter tous les obstacles, je voyais Leah resserrer l'écart qui nous séparait, elle se rapprochait dangereusement de moi, je devais réagir. Je ne pris que quelques secondes pour réfléchir à mon acte, mais c'étaient les secondes de trop. Elle en profita pour sauter sur moi et m'attaquer, m'obligeant à reculer tout en sautant, elle ne devait pas m'atteindre. Je m'élançai devant moi, elle, sur mes talons. Je contournai un arbre, en espérant qu'elle me surprendrait de l'autre côté, ce qu'elle fit. Je m'accrochai à une branche, et l'envoyai voler à plusieurs mètres de là, en lui plaçant un coup de pied en plein visage. Je l'entendis broncher lorsque je repris ma course et m'excusai tout en m'éloignant, je savais que ce coup ne l'avait pas blessée, je venais de remporter notre duel et elle en était frustrée, voilà tout.

Je courus et perçus à temps son odeur, je me mis en position d'attaque. Le buste baissé, les jambes fléchies, les bras écartés le long du corps et les ongles prêts à déchiqueter tout ce qui se trouverait à leur portée. Jared sortit du couvert des arbres.

— Je t'observe depuis un moment, tu ne prends pas ta forme de louve !

— Euh oui, c'est vrai, je n'y arrive pas, ou plutôt, plus pour le moment. Ce n'est pas évident, je… je ne saurais comment t'expliquer ce que je ressens lorsque j'essaye, mais cela me bloque.

— Tu dois pourtant muter. Apprendre sous ta forme humaine est important, mais nous attaquons le plus souvent en tant que loup. On travaillera cela également.

— Ben quoi, tu es bien sous ta forme humaine, là tout de suite !

Je rigolai honteusement, car ce problème m'embêtait et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je baissai les yeux, confuse.

Je regardai à peine en face de moi quand je vis Jared s'élancer. Il explosa d'un coup et un immense loup blond tacheté de gris apparut et me plaqua farouchement sur le sol. Il approcha sa gueule de moi et me montra ses dents.

— Jared, tu es très effrayant là ! J'ai compris, je dois muter !

Il recula, me permettant ainsi de me redresser. C'était la troisième capture, plus qu'une dernière, avant de me rendre au point final et j'étais épuisée, si lasse. Je levai la tête et fixai Jared, il se mit en position d'attaque, le moyen le plus évident pour me faire comprendre que la partie n'était pas encore terminée. Je me retournai et courus. Cette fois-ci, je ne devais rien laisser passer, je n'avais plus qu'une chance. Comme toujours, je me servais de mon agilité pour éviter tous dangers.

Deux loups vinrent subitement se placer à mes côtés, j'étais prise au piège. Le loup roux m'empêchait de m'éclipser vers la gauche et le noir vers la droite. Puis, le loup gris tacheté de noir se plaça sur ma trajectoire à plusieurs mètres devant moi, je ne pouvais plus fuir. Je devais l'avouer Embry avait bien calculé son coup. Je me rapprochai de lui, toujours cernée par Sam et Jacob. Dix mètres, huit mètres, six mètres, que devais-je faire ? M'arrêter et accepter mon échec. Non certainement pas ! Quatre mètres, deux mètres. J'ouvris grands les yeux, un mètre. Je m'élançai sur Sam, pris appuie sur une jambe, puis je sautai sur Jacob, j'étais suffisamment en hauteur pour passer par-dessus d'Embry maintenant. Je les vis stopper leur course alors que je passais juste au-dessus de la tête du loup bicolore. J'avais réussi, mon idée était excellente, j'allais m'en sortir. Soudainement, je sentis un coup d'une grande violence en plein ventre, alors que j'étais encore en train de fendre l'air, l'un d'eux s'était jeté sur moi pour me maîtriser. Je me sentis partir, je n'avais aucun contrôle. Je percutai un arbre, ce qui me fit pousser un cri de douleur, je rebondis ensuite sur le sol à plusieurs reprises, j'eus juste le réflexe de protéger ma tête avec mes bras. Mon corps rencontra de nombreux obstacles, j'essayais de contenir mes cris et surtout la douleur. Je m'écrasai ensuite contre un rocher et finis ma course en roulant sur le sol. Je ne bougeai plus, la douleur était trop intense.

Je sentis une langue rugueuse lécher mon visage, j'ouvris les yeux et découvris la créature blonde qui se tenait à mes côtés.

— Seth, reprends ta forme et reviens me voir, lui dis-je faiblement.

— Mais t'es un malade ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Je les entendis s'approcher maintenant, ils avaient repris leur forme humaine, cela expliquait la raison pour laquelle ils mirent du temps pour arriver et que je me trouvai seule avec Seth.

— Je ne voulais pas lui faire ça ! Je suis désolé.

— Désolé ? Tu aurais pu la tuer !

— Calmez-vous tous les deux, elle ne mourra pas, mais sincèrement Paul, tu y es allé trop fort.

Sam se tenait déjà à mes côtés, les autres arrivèrent très rapidement. Jacob était toujours aussi énervé et continuait de s'en prendre à Paul. Celui-ci ne cessait de s'excuser. Je ne bougeai toujours pas, j'avais probablement des os fracturés, j'avais entendu des craquements. Je savais également que je cicatriserais bien assez vite, j'attendais que mes plaies se referment, que le pire passe. Je ne disais rien, ce qui provoqua davantage la colère de Jacob envers Paul. Leah n'avait pas du tout apprécié cette attaque, elle estimait qu'il aurait pu m'arrêter à terre et que les conséquences auraient été bien moins graves, ce que Quil approuvait. Toutefois, j'étais blessée et au sol. Sam et Jared se tenaient à côtés de moi, ils ne pouvaient rien m'apporter de plus. Quil et Embry essayaient de calmer Jacob qui s'emportait encore plus.

Après plusieurs minutes, je commençais à me sentir mieux, je me relevais avec quelques difficultés. Sam m'aidait comme il pouvait, je restais assisse, cela était préférable. Je rassurai la meute sur mon état et constatai par la même occasion que Seth avait repris sa forme humaine. Jacob vint aussitôt à mes côtés ce qui nous soulagea tous de ne plus l'entendre hurler après Paul sur le plausible homicide qu'il avait commis sur ma personne comme il l'annonçait. Mes plaies étaient déjà refermées, on ne voyait aucune blessure externe, je devais juste attendre que mes lésions internes guérissent. Paul continuait de hurler et de répéter qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal, mais que j'aurais dû muter et que j'étais en partie responsable, ce qui énerva Leah et qui s'emporta. Je n'appréciai pas cette remarque non plus.

— Le problème c'est que je n'y arrive pas aussi facilement, j'y peux rien, c'est ainsi ! braillai-je.

— Nous y arrivons bien, alors tu devrais en être capable ! rétorqua-t-il.

— Laisse-moi tranquille Paul, cela ne te concerne en rien, il s'agit de ma mutation, dis-je avec amertume, je le regardais avec beaucoup de mépris, je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Et puis, c'était quoi cette attaque, Jake à raison de croire que tu voulais me tuer ! Crois-tu que se soit une manière de faire ?

— Oh Miria ne commence pas ! Jacob se rangera toujours de ton côté quoi qu'il se passe !

— Jake ! Toujours ? Nul n'a apprécié. Paul des fois t'es vraiment impossible.

— C'est bon épargne moi tes rem…

Paul n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un déchirement strident ce fit entendre. Mes vêtements déchirés volèrent dans tous les sens. J'avais muté et je l'avais plaqué au sol, il n'avait même eu le temps de se transformer à son tour.

— Ben voilà, elle a muté, enfin ! dit Jared amusé. Bon rentrons, je suis épuisé,

— Calme-toi Miria, c'est moi qui te le demande.

Je me retournai et fixai Sam, l'Alpha s'était exprimé et je devais lui obéir. Je montrai mes crocs à Paul, espérant l'intimider et le calmer par la suite. Je regardai autour de moi et constatai que je n'avais plus de vêtements à porter. Je m'en approchai afin de faire comprendre au reste de la meute, que je ne pouvais pas reprendre ma forme humaine. Leah comprit tout de suite. Elle transportait toujours deux tenues de rechange, en tant que femme, elle voulait éviter de se retrouver nue face à tous ces hommes, elle était prévoyante. Elle me proposa de l'accompagner afin de m'habiller après ma transformation, je la suivis. Je redevins humaine et enfilai son short et son débardeur, je la remerciai et nous retournâmes auprès des autres.

— Toi la prochaine fois que tu m'attaques…

— Tu ne feras rien Paul. Et toi aussi Miria, contrôle tes pulsions. Nous sommes une meute et nous devons compter les uns sur les autres.

Une fois de plus, notre chef avait parlé.

Nous nous trouvions assez loin de La Push, bien que fatigués, nous devions tous courir afin de rentrer chez nous. Leah et Jacob s'adonnaient à leur loisir favori, arriver le premier à la course. Je filais au côté de Seth.

Nous arrivâmes enfin chez nous. Nous rentrâmes directement chez Sam et Emily. Cette dernière, aidée de Rachel, nous avait préparé un repas.

— Alors comment cela s'est-il passé cette fois ? demanda Rachel.

Nous pénétrâmes les uns à la suite des autres dans la maison. Alors que je franchissais la porte et que je me tournai vers Rachel, j'eus le temps de voir Sam prendre Emily dans ses bras et de l'embrasser tendrement.

— Ton homme a failli ou voulu me tuer aujourd'hui, m'insurgeai-je en jetant un regard amer à Paul.

— Pourquoi ? Paul enfin, Miria ne t'a rien fait.

Rachel était au bord de la crise d'angoisse.

— Calme-toi, lui suggéra Paul. C'était un accident et je me suis excusé.

— Puis tu as ajouté que c'était de sa faute, rétorqua Leah.

— Lâchez-moi avec ça ! cracha Paul. Il alla s'attabler.

Jacob vint se placer juste en face de lui et lui jeta un regard noir. Rachel essaya de faire baisser la tension entre son frère et son petit-ami. Les prenant à tour de rôle dans ses bras.

Quil et Embry s'amusèrent de la situation et les regardèrent hilares.

La porte s'ouvrit et Kim et Claire pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Je ne comprenais même pas comment on arrivait à tenir à l'intérieur avec le physique si impressionnant des sept garçons, celui de Leah et moi et nos amies « normales ».

Kim se précipita dans les bras de Jared qui l'embrassa passionnément. C'était marrant de voir qu'elle portait un jean, un sous-pull ainsi qu'un gilet plutôt épais alors que Jared ne portait qu'un bermuda.

Claire, tout aussi chaudement vêtue, se plaça derrière Quil et enlaça ses bras autour de son cou. Ces deux-là étaient très mignons à voir. Quil semblait intimidé lorsque Claire était à ses côtés et il n'osait plus vraiment s'exprimer. Comme s'il avait peur de paraître ridicule devant elle.

Nous finîmes de nous installer tous autour de la table. Sam en avait acheté une nouvelle afin que nous puissions tous manger ensemble. Rachel et Emily apportèrent les plats et nous dégustâmes les mets dans la bonne humeur.

Nous racontions aux filles comment s'était passée la journée et surtout l'entraînement. Jacob insista sur l'attaque de Paul et « sa tentative de meurtre », nous rîmes de bon cœur. A présent, il n'était plus question de querelle, nous avions retrouvé notre complicité.

— Miria, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi n'as-tu pas muté ?

Emily me regarda stupéfaite surprise par mon attitude. Elle pensait qu'être attaquée par à une meute de loup m'aurait poussée à muter.

— Elle l'a fait bien plus tard. Hein Paul !

Embry rit au souvenir de cette attaque et engloutit ensuite un pignon de poulet.

— J'ai toujours des soucis pour muter, Emily. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je bloque.

Je saisis un morceau de pain que je fis tourner dans mes mains tous en le regardant.

— Peut-être qu'au fond de toi, tu refuses de te transformer, ne crois-tu pas ? affirma Leah en me fixant intensément.

— Tu penses que c'est ça, enchaîna Seth. Elle l'a déjà fait et puis c'est assez sympa.

Son coude était posé sur la table, il était clairement à l'aise, décontracté malgré le sujet de la discussion.

— Toi tu trouves tout ça sympa de toute façon, soupira Leah avant de détourner la tête et de boire une gorgée d'eau.

— Leah mais… C'est pourtant cool d'être un loup-garou.

Seth regarda sa sœur avec tristesse mais ensuite j'y vis de la passion, je savais combien cela était fascinant pour lui d'être un loup.

— En tout cas, je vais travailler ça et discuter avec Billy, Sue et ma mère, elle aussi doit savoir des choses. Pour le moment, je devrais vérifier que je n'ai rien de grave et me rendre à l'hôpital, on ne sait jamais.

Je regardai Paul du coin de l'œil.

— Encore les Cullen ! grimaça Paul.

— Il y a d'autres médecins dans cet établissement, mais oui, j'aimerais voir le docteur Cullen, en effet. Et puis, à qui la faute !

— Non, pas ce buveur de sang !

Je tournai la tête en direction de Jacob, le regard ébahi.

— Buveur de sang ! Il t'a sauvé Jake !

— Carlisle n'est pas un monstre j'en ai conscience, mais il peut ne pas être seul.

— Tu veux dire qu'Edward peut y être.

Jacob me regarda froidement, puis, il baissa la tête. Il me fixa de nouveau, son regard était différent, bien plus doux.

— Alors tu n'iras pas seule, je viens aussi.

— Bon, finalement, je n'ai peut-être rien, affirmai-je. Je n'ai même plus mal.

—Garde tes distances avec eux maintenant, ajouta Jared. T'es une louve et eux sont des vampires, nos ennemis bien que…

— Ouais bon, tant qu'ils respectent le pacte, intervint Quil.

— Oh Seth et toi, êtes toujours de cet avis, bon c'est pas faux mais…, rajouta Jared avant d'avaler quelques pommes de terre.

— Ce qui se passe entre les Cullen et nous est particulier, très complexe, intervint Sam. Pour le moment, nous cohabitons, mais nous devons les surveiller, être sur nos gardes.

— Je ne pense pas qu'Emmett et Carlisle soient des menaces. Quant aux autres membres de cette famille, je ne les connais pas…

— Justement Miria, donc ne t'avance pas trop vite !

Jacob me regarda avec dédain, puis il tourna la tête et avala une cuisse de poulet.

Lorsque la conversation s'orientait vers les Cullen, cela était toujours très tendu. Certains étaient neutres, d'autres contre toutes formes d'amitié et rares étaient ceux qui les acceptaient sans outres mesures, comme Seth, Quil et moi-même. Cela me rappela ma première mutation, la colère et l'incompréhension avaient eu raison de moi et je mettais transformée pour la première fois en loup-garou.

Trois jours plus tôt.

Mon mal était enfin achevé. Cela faisait deux jours que tout allait bien. Enfin façon de parler, ce qui était certain c'était que je n'éprouvais plus aucunes gênes, j'étais si soulagée. Je n'étais toujours pas habituée à ma nouvelle silhouette. J'étais bien plus grande, mais aussi plus athlétique, rien d'aussi imposant que mes amis, mes muscles étaient maintenant dessinés mais je gardais toute ma féminité. Encore une fois, je fixai le miroir, passant ma main dans mes cheveux. J'avais dû les couper, cela était bien plus pratique sous ma forme de loup, mais ce fut très douloureux, j'aimais beaucoup mes cheveux, mais je retrouvais très vite le sourire car ma nouvelle coupe ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'Alyssa Milano dans Charmed, le coiffeur avait vraiment fait un super boulot. J'observai mon corps, il me semblait quelque peu étranger, bien différent de ma silhouette svelte d'autrefois. Alors que je m'habillais, j'entendis quelqu'un arriver, puis on frappa à la porte.

— Miria, j'suis là, active-toi !

— Ouais je suis presque prête Jared.

Je sortis de la pièce, Jared se tenait à côté de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il portait un bermuda et un débardeur, je pris le temps de l'observer, mes yeux balayant son corps puissant et m'arrêtai sur les traits de son visage. Jared était un peu plus jeune que moi et je le connaissais depuis très longtemps, pourtant je remarquai à cet instant qu'il ne ressemblait plus du tout à celui que j'avais connu. Il inspirait la bienveillance, ainsi que la force, sans omettre la clairvoyance mais ce qui me plaisait, c'était que je retrouvais toujours cette pointe de folie dans son regard. Malgré tous ces changements, il restait le même mais plus mature et plus responsable.

— Il t'arrive quoi ?

— Comment ça ?

— J'sais pas, tu me fixes.

— Je regardais comme tu avais changé. J'ai parfois du mal avec mon… physique.

— Oh tu t'y feras, on s'y fait tous.

— Oui, mais c'est normal. Vous avez des corps musclés, c'est trop top, non ?

— Ouais dans un sens, mais bon ce que je préfère, c'est les avantages. La puissance, la vitesse, la résistance, les sens qui sont décuplés, sérieusement, tu verras, tu aimeras toi aussi. Miria, t'es encore dans la phase « c'est effrayant et étrange », mais ça passera et après ça tu vas t'adapter et surtout apprécier. De toute façon, vis-le ainsi car c'est ta vie à présent.

Je le fixai et songeai à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Oui, j'étais certaine de m'y faire un jour, à cette condition, mais j'avais perdu quelque chose, tout comme eux et j'espérais que ce sentiment disparaisse également.

— Merci Jared, lui dis-je en souriant. J'apprécie.

— Je suis aussi là pour t'aider, n'hésite pas, me rassura-t-il avant de se diriger vers le salon, puis il se retourna. Bon, t'es prête là, on y va.

— Ouais allons-y.

J'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il en était de ma nouvelle condition. J'étais bien naturellement accompagnée de la meute. Nous nous trouvions quelque part dans la forêt de la réserve indienne. Je n'étais vêtue que d'un short et d'une chemise malgré la fraîcheur qui régnait autour de nous. Nous avions formé un cercle afin de discuter. Certains étaient allongés sur des couvertures, d'autres assis, Leah était appuyée contre un arbre le regard ailleurs et Seth, ébloui par cette réunion, ne cessait de gesticuler dans tous les sens.

Chacun m'expliqua comment la mutation s'était passée dans leur cas. Ils enchaînèrent sur les divers affrontements qu'ils avaient vécus. La véritable nature de la famille Cullen. Ils me racontèrent le combat contre les vampires nouveaux-nés et qu'ils s'étaient alliés aux Cullen pour protéger Bella Swan. Jacob rit à l'évocation de se souvenir. Leah ne dit pas grand-chose et elle ne me conta pas sa mutation.

Mais très vite l'atmosphère se dégrada. Ils me reprochèrent la présence des vampires sur notre territoire. Même s'ils ne se voulaient pas méchants dans leurs propos, les dires étaient blessants. De quoi étais-je coupable ? J'étais inconsciente.

Sam réclama le silence et affirma que je n'étais en rien coupable et qu'Emmett avait eu raison d'agir ainsi.

Il m'expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé après que j'eus perdue connaissance. Assis, les jambes croisées, les mains jointes au-dessus de ses pieds, le dos droit et le torse bombé, il commença son histoire, tout en me fixant.

— Emmett savait très bien ce qui était en train de t'arriver. Il se doutait que tu mutais. Ton odeur et ta chaleur étaient des signes évidents, comme il me le souligna lorsqu'il me rencontra.

Emmett voulait te ramener à La Push, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas pénétrer sur notre territoire. Alors il a contacté son père, qui était déjà venu, comme tu as pu le comprendre. Carlisle a joint Billy et lui a expliqué dans quelle situation tu te trouvais. Billy a accepté qu'Emmett débarque à la réserve afin de te ramener auprès de nous. Par chance, je me trouvais à ses côtés, cela fut bien plus simple. J'ai alors prévenu la meute de l'arrivée prochaine de vampire dans la réserve.

Nous attendions patiemment, mais l'anxiété dessinait nos traits. J'étais si inquiet pour toi, je savais que cela se manifesterait bientôt, tu irradiais.

Je l'observai, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage rien qu'au souvenir de cette journée. Je m'allongeai alors sur la couverture tout en le fixant, prenant appuie sur mes bras, je callai ma tête dans les paumes de mes mains.

— Emmett arriva enfin mais il n'était pas seul. Carlisle l'accompagnait, mais aussi Edward et Jasper. Ils ne devaient pas être rassurés qu'il vienne seul au sein de la meute.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Emmett ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à nous. Heureusement car l'atmosphère était lourde, électrique, Jasper et Edward fixaient Jacob et Paul. C'était à croire que ces quatre là allaient se battre, ils n'attendaient qu'un faux pas. Quil et Embry étaient plus calmes, mais je savais que s'il y avait un affrontement, ils bondiraient eux aussi.

Emmett est sorti du véhicule et s'est précipité vers la portière côté passager pour t'extirper du véhicule, Carlisle l'a aidé.

Sam se mit soudainement à rire et regarda Seth, le sourire aux lèvres.

— D'un coup, j'ai vu Seth se précipiter vers toi. Jasper et Edward étaient surpris, ça se voyait sur leur visage. Seth en a profité d'ailleurs pour les saluer au passage, ce qui a fait sourire Edward. Alors, je suis venu à tes côtés. Grâce à Seth, étrangement, nous étions bien plus calmes, plus sereins. Emmett te tenait dans ses bras.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette image, j'imaginai une princesse et son beau chevalier. Je vis Jacob secouer la tête.

— La mutation avait commencé. Je t'ai prise dans mes bras, remercié Emmett ainsi que les siens. Ils ont pris congés et je t'ai transporté chez toi. Voilà ce qui s'est passé après ton évanouissement, mais certains n'ont pas apprécié la venue des Cullen sur notre territoire. Quoi qu'on en dise, cela était nécessaire.

— Je peux encore supporter Carlisle, mais cette sangsue d'Edward ! grinça Jacob enragé en pensant à lui.

— N'empêche que par ta faute, ils ont pénétré notre réserve, s'insurgea Paul.

— Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai rien fait de mal, soufflai-je.

— Vraiment ! Depuis quand traînes-tu avec des vampires ? s'écria Paul le regard noir.

— Comment j'aurais su ce qu'ils étaient. Personne ne voulait rien me dire ! lançai-je en me redressant sur les genoux et en crachant ces paroles.

— Une fois, je te l'avais dit…

— Mais tu ne t'es pas expliqué ! Aucun d'entre vous d'ailleurs ! fulminai-je en les toisant tous. On me fait venir ici, puis on me dit que j'y resterai sans rien m'expliquer de plus. Et maintenant on me reproche leur présence ici.

— Nous aurions pu être en danger. Qui sait ce qu'ils avaient en tête.

— Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Leah ! En plus, tu m'as laissée avec lui.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Leah grimaça et regarda ailleurs. Je me rassis.

— Emmett n'est pas mauvais, j'en suis certaine, je l'apprécie beaucoup et…

— Tu l'apprécies ! Ce Buv…

— Jacob ça va ! T'es juste énervé car c'est le frère d'Edward, rien de plus. De surcroît, celui-ci est venu dans le seul lieu où tu étais certain de ne pas le voir.

Je prononçai cette dernière phrase sur un ton moqueur.

— Miria, tais-toi ! cria Jacob alors qu'il commençait à trembler. Tu ignores encore un tas de choses. Bien des éléments ont changé à présent.

— Jacob reprends-toi. J'avoue que je n'aime pas les voir ici, rajouta Jared.

— Toi aussi tu t'y mets ! Et vous ? demandai-je à Embry et Quil.

— Je n'ai rien contre eux, mais je ne souhaite pas les voir à la réserve, rétorqua Quil.

— Moi aussi, enchaîna Embry.

Je me levai et les fixai. Je me sentais seule et perdue. De quoi étais-je responsable ! On ne m'avait rien dit après tout ! J'étais en colère contre eux, contre tous !

— C'est vous les responsables, vous auriez dû parler depuis le début.

Ma tête me faisait très mal, j'y plaçais mes mains comme pour éviter qu'elle n'explose.

— En tout cas, tu ne dois plus revoir cet Emmett, finit Paul.

— Non, certainement pas, NON !

Je baissai mes paupières et secouai ma tête. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais exaspérée et surtout hors de moi. Mon corps fut pris de tremblement. Je passais pour la mauvaise alors qu'il n'en était rien.

— Je ne ferais pas ça ! JAMAIS !

J'entendis un déchirement, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. J'étais si énervée et voilà que je devais renoncer à mon amitié avec Emmett, lui qui avait était si gentil avec moi. Je ne voulais pas.

J'ouvris les yeux, prête à les affronter de nouveau, lorsque je vis un loup immense devant moi. Le même que dans mes songes, le même que l'autre nuit, celui qui m'avait tant hanté. Il m'observait, ses yeux plongés dans les miens, scrutant ma réaction. Ses poils étaient hérissés, ce loup se tenait en position d'attaque. Pourquoi me fixait-il ainsi ?

Où étaient mes amis ? Eux aussi étaient en danger ! Je les cherchai du regard, mais je ne les vis pas. Juste des arbres, mais pas leur collet étrangement. Je baissai la tête et ce fut là que je compris. Ils se tenaient bien plus… bas que moi, les yeux exorbités, leur visage ahuri. Je regardai de nouveau face à moi, ce loup noir était à … ma hauteur. J'inclinai une fois de plus la tête et cette fois, je regardai mes pieds, ce que je vis me tétanisa. Il ne s'agissait pas de mes jambes, mais de pattes. Mes membres n'étaient plus les mêmes. La panique me gagna. Des pattes immenses avaient remplacés mes membres inférieurs et supérieurs. J'avais muté ! J'étais devenue une louve, un loup-garou destiné à combattre les vampires ! Je sentis comme la folie me gagner peu à peu.

« _Miria, c'est moi Sam. Calme-toi. Tu as muté. Reprends-toi_.»

Une voix résonna dans ma tête. J'essayai de me calmer, ce phénomène ne mettait pas inconnu, durant mon tourment, ils avaient essayé de communiquer avec moi. J'observai ce loup noir droit dans les yeux, il s'agissait de Sam. Je vis alors mon propre reflet dans son regard, une immense louve blanche aux yeux jaunes. Je ressemblai à un loup ordinaire, à la différence que j'étais bien plus imposante. Je me calmai aussitôt à la vue de ce spectacle.

« _Tu dois repr… a… forme hu…ne._ »

Ce n'était pas possible voilà que ça recommençait, je l'entendais très mal. Je me concentrai afin de transmettre un message à mon tour.

« _Sam, je te comprends très mal. Je ne sais pas si c'est ton cas. Que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je faire ?_ »

« _Je t'ai compris. Visualise ta forme humaine. Et éprouve le désir de redevenir humaine._ »

J'écoutai les conseils de Sam. Je fermai les yeux tout en me concentrant sur ma propre image. Je la distinguais, mon apparence, mon corps et maintenant je désirais reprendre cette forme, redevenir humaine, être moi.

Ce fut très soudain, je me retrouvais debout sur mes pieds, face à mes amis. Sans rien comprendre Jacob se plaça devant moi et me prit dans ses bras.

— J'ai muté, dis-je éberluée.

— Et maintenant, tu es nue devant tout le monde, m'annonça Jacob.

Je baissai les yeux, je ne vis que le haut de ma poitrine, mes seins compressés contre le torse de Jacob.

— C'est pas vrai ! Mais je suis vraiment nue ! Oh Jake, mais comment ?

Jacob me tenait toujours aussi fort contre lui, son corps faisait une barrière face aux regards des autres.

— Qu'on m'apporte quelque chose, je n'ai plus rien à mettre.

J'entendis la voix de Sam, si je comprenais bien, lui aussi était nu.

— Miria, on est tous passé par là, même Leah, alors ne panique pas. Même si ce fut un superbe spectacle. Hélas, j'ai dû y mettre un terme.

— Hahaha ! T'es un marrant Jake. Et je suis ravie que ce que tu as vu te plaise.

Il plaça ses mains sur ma tête et la bascula en arrière, mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens. Il me sourit tendrement, ce qui me rassura.

— Miria, maintenant on peut tout te dire et ça fait longtemps que je désirais…

Leah interrompit Jacob, elle se tenait à nos côtés et me tendait des vêtements. Elle précisa qu'il s'agissait d'une seconde tenue qu'elle gardait au cas où elle muterait soudainement.

De son côté, Sam revint auprès de nous. Il portait un bermuda, il m'expliqua qu'ils dispersaient des vêtements dans les environs pour des cas comme ceux-là. Leah l'interpella et lui demanda de se placer dos à moi afin de faire un écran et elle demanda à Jacob de se retourner. Il me regarda tendrement, me fit un clin d'œil, ferma ses paupières et se retourna. Je pouvais alors enfiler les vêtements.

Une fois que je fus vêtue du short et du débardeur de Leah, je pus me montrer devant mes amis. Malheureusement, je restais nu-pieds, mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Je pus voir les morceaux de mes habits éparpillés aux alentours. La transformation était vraiment brutale. Je repensai à ce phénomène. Je n'avais ressenti aucune douleur, aucun désagrément et à y réfléchir, si j'oubliais la peur que j'avais éprouvée et la stupéfaction, j'avais ressenti une sensation intense de liberté et de bien-être au plus profond de moi-même, à croire que mon corps attendait cela depuis longtemps. Je venais de vivre ma première mutation et je savais qu'elle ne serait pas la dernière.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Sentiments**

Le réveil fut difficile. Après le repas, nous avions veillés tard et l'entraînement avait été des plus pénibles. Je sortis de mon lit et bondis dans la douche. Après celle-ci, j'hésitai un moment avant de choisir ma tenue, mes vêtements n'étaient plus appropriés à ma nouvelle condition, un short et un t-shirt conviendraient.

Je rejoignis ma mère dans la cuisine. L'odeur des muffins aux myrtilles parfumait la maison. Je l'embrassai et m'installai devant la table. Elle m'éblouit de son plus beau sourire, celui que j'affectionnais tant.

— Maman, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

L'anxiété maquillait mes traits.

— Qu'y a-t-il Miria ? Tu me sembles bien préoccupée.

Elle vint s'asseoir en face de moi.

— Ma mutation me cause des problèmes. Je pensais que tu pourrais m'éclairer sur ce sujet. Il y a comme un … blocage, une gêne. Si je suis destinée à être un loup-garou, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me transformer ?

— Le désires-tu vraiment ?

— Franchement, je n'en sais rien, soufflai-je bruyamment avant de poser un coude sur la table et placer ma tête dans ma paume. Tous ces changements, et toutes ces choses que je découvre…

Ma mère me regarda avec intention.

— Il existe ce monde mystérieux, surnaturel et le pire de tout ça, ce n'est pas d'accepter toutes ces choses, mais d'en faire partie. Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Suis-je un monstre maman ? Un démon ? Je me suis toujours intéressée à tous ces phénomènes et les loups-garous sont des créatures… du Mal.

J'eus des difficultés à prononcer ces derniers mots. Pour moi, l'évidence était là, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de Bien.

— Tu te trompes Miria. Tu ne dois pas oublier la raison de ton existence. De cette existence. Tes amis et Sam n'ont jamais agressé personne. Ils n'ont rien fait de mal. Ils sont tous généreux, bienveillants et dévoués pour leur cause. Je sais très bien que cela n'est pas évident. Lorsque Billy m'a expliqué la situation, quand j'ai su pour Sam, j'ai été tétanisée. Nous savions qu'il y avait des chances pour que cela arrive un jour, pas forcement à votre génération, car nous étions tous concernés. Quand j'ai appris ce qui arrivait à mon neveu, j'ai voulu le rejoindre, l'aider à traverser tout cela, Joshua n'était plus là et c'était mon devoir. Mais Billy et Harry m'ont assuré qu'ils feraient le nécessaire et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Par la suite, j'ai pris contact avec Sam et de mon côté je l'aidais, le conseillais, je tenais à être présente comme je le pouvais. Il m'a également expliqué ce qui arrivait aux autres, cela se passait bien mieux pour eux car Billy et Harry savaient comment se comporter avec eux et que Sam était là.

— Oui, je le sais. Ils m'en ont parlé justement.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, mes deux coudes étaient posés sur la table, j'étais accablée.

— Rien ne fut évident pour aucun d'entre eux. Le pire fut d'apprendre la mutation de Leah, Sue était très agitée. Elle venait de perdre son époux et sa fille mutait alors que l'on pensait que ça n'affectait pas les femmes.

Elle s'arrêta un moment, se leva et rapprocha sa chaise de moi. Je me tins droite, les mains posées sur mes cuisses.

— Il y a quelque chose que je dois t'avouer. Lorsque Harry est décédé et que je suis venue lui rendre un dernier hommage, j'en ai aussi profité pour guider les garçons. Je mettais toujours préparée à cette éventualité. J'aurais pu mettre au monde un garçon et je devais veiller sur mon neveu. Je pensais être épargnée avec toi, tu étais une fille après tout.

— Mais Leah a muté et tu as compris que je pouvais muter à mon tour.

— Non Miria. On ne mute que si des néophytes se trouvent à proximité et si le nombre est disons important. Tu n'aurais pas muté, pas à San Francisco, autrement cela se serait déjà produit.

Mon visage se transforma. Je fus soudainement ébranlée. Ma bouche était à demi-ouverte. Je ne comprenais plus. Pourquoi ma mère m'avait-elle amenée ici si elle savait que cela me condamnerait à muter ?

— Je peux lire la surprise sur ton visage, ainsi que l'interrogation. Laisse-moi continuer. Il existe une légende, ou plutôt un mythe, certains parlent de prophétie, selon laquelle un individu mutera et sera différent des siens, à bien des égards. Nous nous demandions bien en quoi. Nous ne pensions même pas à une femme car la mutation ne nous concernait pas, une fois de plus.

— Mais Leah … a muté.

Je prononçai cette phrase très lentement, comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

— Elle sera différente, c'est bien ce que dit cette légende ! Il s'agit de moi ?

— Il y a des chances ma fille. Billy connaît bien mieux ce mythe que moi, si tu veux en apprendre plus, tu iras le trouver et il te répondra. Je n'ai pas eu que d'autres choix que de te ramener ici. Billy et Harry ne voulaient pas prendre de risque. Il y avait de très forte chance qu'il s'agisse de toi, puisque tout se passait bien avec Leah.

— Mais rien ne prouve que ce soit moi. Il est vrai que je suis un peu différente du reste de la meute, toutefois, il existe d'autres descendants des Quileute qui ne vivent pas forcément ici, à la réserve. Vous avez choisi de me condamner à ce destin que j'aurais pu éviter. Nous aurions pu vivre en paix, maman !

— Non Miria, nous sommes les descendants directs de Taha Aki, souviens-toi, il était cité dans le livre. Cette prophétie ne visait que nous. Et comme ce n'était pas Leah, ça ne pouvait être que toi.

— Mais on n'en sait rien, j'aurais pu avoir une vie normale ! Saine ! Et ça peut être Rachel ou Rebecca aussi ! Où est Rebecca ! Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas faite venir ?

Je commençai à paniquer, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Ma mère se rapprocha de moi et plongea son regard dans le mien. Il était plein de détermination et d'assurance.

— Et même si c'est le cas, si ce mythe ne te concerne pas. On ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Tu devais muter et surtout être auprès des tiens. J'étais bien naturellement contre, mais j'ai compris l'importance de faire éclater la vérité. Il y a des choses que tu ignores mais tu sauras tout demain. Nous en avons discuté.

Je compris que ma mère faisait allusion aux anciens, ils m'apprendraient tout demain, mais je ne pouvais plus attendre. J'irai rencontrer Billy Black et lui demander des explications, cela faisait bien trop longtemps que j'attendais la vérité.

— Tu ne sais même pas à quoi tu m'as condamnée, lui lançai-je amèrement. Vous savez ce qui va se passer pour moi maintenant ! Différente, oui. Mais en quoi et surtout pourquoi ?

Je finis de déjeuner dans le silence. Je ne savais pas vraiment si j'en voulais à ma mère. Je partis aussitôt après avoir mangé les muffins aux myrtilles. Je me rendis chez les Black, je devais parler avec Billy.

Une fois devant la maison, je frappai à la porte, et on vint m'ouvrir.

— Oh Miria, ça va ? T'as toujours mal ?

— Tout va bien Jake, enfin je pense. Je suis venue voir ton père. Est-il présent ?

— Mon père ! Non, il n'est pas là. Il s'est rendu en ville avec Rachel. Il avait besoin de trucs.

— Ouais, super ! Comme par hasard, murmurai-je.

— T'as dit quoi là ? demanda-t-il en m'observant avec attention.

Je détournai la tête et me mis dos au mur. Jacob sortit afin de voir ce que je faisais. Je me laissai glisser le long de la bâtisse, jusqu'à me retrouver assise. J'enroulais mes bras autour de mes jambes. Jacob se baissa et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Ma tête se vida, je n'entendais plus rien. Je partis me réfugier dans un coin de mon esprit où tout était normal, une partie de moi qui niait l'évidence. Je revins très vite à la réalité, cette part de moi, trop infime, ne pouvait résister face à l'évidence, devant à ce que j'étais. Et la voix de Jacob, qui s'époumonait afin de me ramener à ses côtés, me fit sortir de mon inertie.

— … Yo Miria, c'est quoi ton problème ?

Je revins définitivement à la réalité, je levai les yeux au ciel et expirai fortement.

— J'ai discuté avec ma mère sur le fait que je n'arrive pas à muter.

Je le regardai avec un air des plus abattus.

— Jake as-tu entendu parler d'une légende ou d'une prophétie ?

— Oui, mais ce fut vague et je ne me suis pas intéressé à cette histoire.

Je le fixai perplexe. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je cherchais. Je me mis sur les genoux et me blottis contre lui. Il me serra dans ses bras tout en me demandant ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne lui répondis pas. Qu'aurais-je bien pu lui dire ? Je ne comprenais pas moi-même ce que tout cela signifiait. Attendre jusqu'à demain était bien pesant, je lui proposai alors de venir se balader avec moi. Je devais me changer les idées et je savais que Jacob n'insisterait pas sur la nature de mes tourments.

Nous nous rendîmes chez moi afin de prendre mon véhicule. J'allai récupérer les clefs et préciser à ma mère que je sortais quelque temps avec Jacob. Nous grimpâmes tous deux dans le tout-terrain. Je fus surprise de constater que la position du siège n'était plus adaptée à mon confort. Je dus le reculer et modifier le positionnement des rétroviseurs. Ces derniers temps, je n'avais pas emprunté ce mode de déplacement, courir était bien plus rapide et je pouvais m'aventurer où je désirais, je n'avais quasiment aucune restriction.

Je m'hasardai sur la route, sans vraiment savoir où je me rendais. Le regard de Jacob se baladait entre la route et moi-même, mais il ne posait aucune question, se contentant d'être présent. Nous étions au centre-ville. Est-ce qu'au fond de moi je m'étais rendue ici afin de retrouver Billy ? Je ne pensais pas, mais nous étions bien là. N'ayant prononcé aucun mot depuis notre départ, je fus prise de remord lorsque je constatai mon comportement à l'égard de Jacob, le pauvre subissait mon humeur des plus moroses.

— Ça te dit qu'on marche un peu ? lui proposai-je.

— Oui allons-y.

Il semblait détaché, comme s'il aurait souhaité être ailleurs.

Je garai la voiture. Nous étions sur la place principale de Forks. On y retrouvait quelques commerces et restaurants, rien de bien extraordinaire contrairement à San Francisco, ma ville me manquait. Il y avait du monde ce jour là. Nous nous faufilâmes parmi les gens jusqu'à atteindre un site des plus accueillants. Un parc, le même que celui où je m'étais rendue avec Emmett, cette pensée me fit sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jacob. Nous marchions moins rapidement, avec plus de facilité puisqu'il y avait moins de monde. Je me plaçai subitement devant Jacob, lui faisant face.

— Excuse-moi Jake. Je n'ai pas été des plus agréables ce matin et tu t'es contenté de subir tout cela alors que tu aurais pu être ailleurs.

— Si j'avais voulu être ailleurs, je le serais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je lui souris, me sentant soulagée.

— Jacob, tu ne devais pas me parler de quelque chose l'autre jour, tu sais juste après ma transformation.

J'étais très mal-à-l'aise à l'idée d'évoquer ce souvenir, je m'étais retrouver nue devant tout le monde.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je te dirai tout demain.

Je ne désirais pas insister, je souhaitais savoir ce qu'il pensait, mais mon attitude n'avait pas été des plus plaisantes depuis ce matin, aussi je décidais de me taire.

Nous reprîmes la marche. Jacob avait pris ma main, nous nous baladions comme deux amoureux, bien que je ne sache pas où en était notre relation. Jacob me donnait plusieurs conseils afin de mieux maîtriser ma mutation, mais aussi ma nouvelle condition d'humaine. Je devais être beaucoup plus prudente à présent, j'étais plus forte. Saisir les objets et même ouvrir les portes, je devais réaliser tout cela avec plus de délicatesse, si je ne voulais rien détruire.

Sans que l'on s'en aperçoive, midi arriva. Nous devions rentrer et surtout je devais rassurer ma mère. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la voiture, et après plusieurs minutes nous arrivâmes au parking. Jacob s'apprêtait à grimper dans le véhicule, lorsque je vins à ses côtés et lui proposai de passer l'après-midi avec moi afin de m'aider à maîtriser ma mutation. Il ne répondit pas, son visage se transforma, ses traits étaient déformés par ce qui semblait être de la haine. Il regardait droit devant lui, je l'entendis râler.

— Merde ! Il ne manquait plus que ce sale buveur de sang !

Je me retournai aussitôt et vis non loin de nous Edward Cullen qui fixait lui aussi Jacob. Il n'était pas seul, une jeune fille, brune et blafarde l'accompagnait.

Je fis de grands signes de la main vers lui et me mis à hurler son nom.

— Youhou ! Edward ! Edward ! Comment vas-tu ?

Je réalisai ce que je venais de faire. Je saluais un néophyte devant Jacob et en plus ce vampire n'était autre que Edward, son grand rival. J'avais complètement foiré ce coup-la. Je fis face à un Jacob décontenancé. Il me regardait l'air abasourdi et surtout il ne semblait pas du tout apprécier ma familiarité avec ce garçon. Je baissai mon bras et plaçai ma main devant ma bouche.

— Je suis désolée Jake, en plus, je ne le connais pas vraiment. Je me suis emportée, j'ai pensé à Emmett et puis voilà !

Je ne cessais d'agiter les mains autour de moi, totalement confuse de ce que je venais de faire.

Jacob commençait à trembler. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, l'obligeant à me regarder et lui demander de se contrôler, de ne pas muter ici au milieu de tous ces passants. Il devait se calmer et ne pas nous compromettre. Je le fixai droit dans les yeux, en le suppliant de ne rien faire de mal. Il cessa ses soubresauts, mais son visage resta marqué par la rage.

Je me retournai et vis Edward et la jeune fille qui se tenaient à seulement cinq pas de nous.

— Bonjour Jake comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

— Je vais bien, merci Bella.

Je regardai alors cette fille. J'étais en face de la fameuse Isabella Swan, le grand amour de Jacob. Celle qui l'avait conduit à s'exiler lorsqu'elle avait choisi le vampire, ce fameux vampire qui se tenait tout juste face à moi. Bella ne semblait pas être une mauvaise personne, loin de là. Elle était assez jolie, bien qu'elle semblait souffrir de la situation. Je savais moi-même que mettre Jacob et Edward dans le même lieu était très risqué. Plus personne ne parlait.

— Bonjour Bella, je suis ravie de te rencontrer, enfin…, souris-je. Je suis la cousine de Sam Uley.

Je lui tendis la main et elle me la serra aussitôt. Je la vis sursauter.

— Mais tu es…

— Un loup-garou également, en effet. Et toi l'amie humaine de Jacob.

Jacob me bouscula. Je tournai la tête et le fixai, il se contenta de rouler les yeux, l'air de dire que j'étais une gaffeuse. Je regardai ensuite Edward.

— Edward, je tiens à te remercier pour la dernière fois. Bien que je sache que c'est ton frère et ton père qui ont tout fait, d'ailleurs comment vont-ils ?

— En effet, c'est eux qu'il faut remercier. J'étais juste là par… précaution.

— Précaution ? s'écria Jacob en s'avançant vers lui.

— Je vous en prie, arrêtez ça !

Bella commençait à angoisser. Quant à moi, je les observais, curieuse de comprendre ce qui se passait entre ces trois-là.

Ils ne parlaient plus. Jacob toisait Edward du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-quinze, Edward le fixait avec autant de mépris de son regard doré. Ils ne se parlaient plus, mais leur expression changeait. D'un coup, Edward se tétanisa, la tristesse se lut sur son visage, ainsi que la souffrance. Jacob lui, riait. Bella se plaça entre eux et leur demanda de cesser ses enfantillages. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Que faisaient-ils ?

— Que faites-vous ? Bella, excuse-moi, mais que se passe t-il ?

Je les observai tous les trois, interrogée.

Le visage de Jacob se changea en un sourire sadique et il s'adressa à moi.

— Vois-tu Miria, certaines de ces Sang…

— Jake ! le coupa sèchement Bella.

Il la regarda avec douceur, ferma les yeux et reprit.

— Certains de ces êtres, les vampires, ont des capacités particulières. Et celle d'Edward n'est autre que de lire dans les pensées.

Je me retournai, scrutant Edward avec stupeur.

— Et je viens de lui montrer comment était sa tendre Bella lorsqu'il l'a lâchement abandonnée. Son état, sa tristesse, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même par sa faute !

— Jacob arrête-toi ! J'en ai assez ! Toi aussi je t'aime et je tiens à te garder à mes côtés, mais c'est Edward que j'ai choisi et je veux…

— Olala, moi je vais vous laisser !

Tous me regardèrent.

— Ça ne me concerne pas alors je vais rentrer, mais surtout pas de bagarre.

— Je suis désolée Miria, pardonne-moi.

Jacob m'avait tirée vers lui afin que je lui fasse face.

— Ne t'excuse pas Jacob, je comprends tes sentiments, mais ma place n'est pas là.

Je fis volteface et m'adressai à Edward et Bella :

— J'ai été ravie de vous voir, veuillez, s'il vous plaît, saluer Emmett et le docteur Cullen de ma part. Merci.

L'expression d'Edward changea subitement, à croire qu'il lisait les pensées de Jacob.

— Si tu tenais un minimum à elle, tu ne te comporterais pas ainsi, chien galeux !

Jacob empoigna le col d'Edward. De nouveau, il se mit à trembler. Je me jetai sur lui, saisissant ses mains pour qu'il lâche prise. Des passants nous observaient. Bella aussi exigeait qu'ils se calment et surtout elle demandait à Edward de ne pas répondre à cette provocation.

— Ta description de l'amour est bien étrange. Comment peux-tu lui montrer ce spectacle ? Tu oses prétendre l'aimer mais quand tu la vois elle, tu oublies jusqu'à son existence ! Edward jubila en lui crachant ces mots au visage.

— Moi à la différence de toi, je ne l'abandonnerai jamais, elle est tout ce qui compte !

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Tout allait trop vite alors que je continuais à me battre pour lui faire lâcher prise. Jacob desserra les doigts et repoussa Edward qui recula de plusieurs pas. Je le vis se courber, prêt à bondir. Bella se plaça entre eux, les bras levés, parallèle au sol.

— Je ne veux plus de ça ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Edward se redressa et prit Bella dans ses bras. Cette dernière était en larme, la colère s'en doute. Depuis combien de temps devait-elle endurer tout cela ? Jacob semblait s'en vouloir, il avait été incapable de contenir sa rancune et la situation avait plus que dérapée.

— Tout cela est de ma faute, je m'excuse Bella, je n'aurais jamais dû vous appeler.

Je baissai la tête en signe de regret.

— Non, c'est toujours ainsi. Même si tu ne nous avais pas interpellés, le résultat aurait été le même.

Bien que les larmes coulent sur son visage, Bella souriait, un sourire plein d'espoir s'en doute.

— Je suis désolé Bella. Je préfère m'en aller.

Jacob fixa Edward une dernière fois, puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Bella. Lorsqu'elle le regarda, il baissa la tête et m'entraîna avec lui.

Nous grimpâmes dans la X3, je démarrai le moteur et nous quittâmes la place. Jacob ne parlait pas, je le sentais encore irrité par cette rencontre. Depuis son retour, il n'avait pas revu Bella et lorsqu'il la voyait enfin, elle était accompagnée de l'homme qu'elle avait choisi, Edward Cullen, le vampire et ennemi de Jacob. Je comprenais ses sentiments, il devait être si peiné de la voir à ses côtés et surtout en colère, mais il devait l'accepter, elle avait fait son choix et l'avait clairement exprimé.

— A quoi penses-tu Miria ?

Sa tête était tournée vers moi, j'ignorais depuis combien de temps il m'observait et se posait des questions.

— A toi. A tout ce que tu as dû vivre et subir à cause de cet amour…, lui dis-je avec tristesse.

Je me tournai aussitôt vers lui. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts.

— C'est du passé Miria, certes j'aurais aimé voir Bella avec quelqu'un d'autre…

— Toi !

— Plus maintenant, elle ne m'était pas destinée. Mais ça m'enrage de la savoir avec une sangsue. Je sais qu'elle désire devenir elle aussi une…

Il s'interrompit, ne pouvant prononcer ce mot et faire face aux désirs de celle qu'il aimait et qu'il perdrait définitivement suite à cela.

— Enfin, tu sais. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle veut détruire sa vie.

— C'est vrai qu'elle a le choix alors que nous ne l'avons pas eu ! Mais les Cullen n'ont plus probablement. Si Edward le désirait vraiment, il l'aurait déjà transformée. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit si mauvais que cela. En tout cas, Emmett ne l'est pas.

— Lâche-moi avec ton Emmett ! souffla bruyamment Jacob. Sérieusement, tu n'as que ce nom là à la bouche. Pour ton information, il a une meuf.

Je ressentis un léger pincement au cœur lorsque Jacob m'informa de cela, mais je constatai aussitôt que ce n'était rien face aux sentiments de Jacob envers Bella.

— S'il est heureux, j'en suis ravie. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

— Et nous, on en est où ?

Mes yeux se posèrent une fois de plus sur lui, il avait un sourire moqueur. J'étais coincée et je ne pouvais que lui répondre.

— C'était de toi que l'on parlait Miria. Edward a lu mes pensées. Il connaît mes sentiments pour toi et il ne comprenait pas mon attitude alors que tu étais là. Mais il ignore également combien c'est compliqué entre nous. Tu ne cesses de m'éviter.

— C'est faux, je ne t'évite pas. Regarde, je suis avec toi, là, tout de suite.

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise. J'aurais aimé pouvoir disparaître, fuir le plus loin possible.

— Et sinon comment s'appelle l'amie d'Emmett ?

Il s'esclaffa. Son rire, pareil à un aboiement, me faisait toujours sourire, j'aimais être en sa présence.

— Tu vois, tu fuis de nouveau, au lieu de répondre à ma question, tu reviens sur ton ami buveur de sang !

Mes yeux désapprobateurs l'incendièrent, puis je me repris.

— Je t'aime beaucoup Jake. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'embrasser des gens juste parce que cela me plait, ou pour passer le temps.

Il tendit son bras vers moi et me caressa la joue avec son pouce, je poursuivis :

— Tout ce qui se passe en ce moment me perturbe, toutes ces découvertes et voilà qu'aujourd'hui je rencontre Bella. Et vous avez failli vous battre Edward et toi !

Jacob cessa son geste. Il me regarda interdit.

— Je n'éprouve plus rien pour Bella. Je l'aime c'est vrai, mais c'est mon amie. Ça s'arrête là.

— Tu es parti car elle en avait choisi un autre et maintenant elle n'est que ton amie !

— Tu es la seule qui compte. Crois-moi Miria. Gare-toi sur le bas-côté, s'il te plaît.

— Quoi !

— Gare-toi.

Je m'exécutai. Je me tournai vers lui et attendis des explications. Il ne disait rien. Encore une fois, je me sentais perdue.

— Tu tiens toujours à elle n'est-ce pas ?

— Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il en était. Parfois, tu m'énerves sérieusement Miria !

— Je t'énerve ! Mais même Edward te l'a dit lorsqu'il …

— Il parlait de toi !

Le ton montait de plus en plus, des deux côtés.

— Oui ! « Quand tu la vois elle, tu en oublies jusqu'à son existence. » Quand Bella apparaît c'est moi que tu oublies !

— Comment peux-tu croire ça ? Il n'a dit cela que pour me blesser et te blesser par la même occasion.

— Me blesser ? Tu crois qu'il se serait rabaissé à cela !

— Oh bien sûr que non, les sangsues sont bien trop bonnes pour blesser qui que se soit, c'est bien connu ! Mais Miria, tu es un loup-garou toi aussi, il s'en fout de toi !

J'étais attristée par les paroles de Jacob. Non pas par ce qu'il pouvait penser des propos d'Edward, mais par la manière dont il s'acharnait contre moi. Je détournai la tête, plantai mon regard droit devant moi. Fixant l'horizon, les mains crispées sur le volant.

— Si tu savais combien tu es…

Je respirai profondément.

— Combien…, balbutiai-je en le regardant cette fois. Combien tu es en train de me faire du mal.

Son visage se décomposa. Je pouvais sentir qu'il souffrait lui aussi de m'avoir causé tant de peine. Il s'approcha de moi et voulut me prendre dans ses bras. Je le repoussai et refusai qu'il me touche. Ça haine envers cette personne ne lui permettait pas de s'en servir contre moi. Nous restâmes ainsi, sans rien dire, pendant plusieurs minutes.

— Miria, je tiens vraiment à toi et c'est avec toi que je veux être. Eh merde ! Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas !

Il frappa le tableau de bord.

— Parce que tu l'aimes elle.

— Je suis imprégné de toi ! Comment pourrais-je l'aimer ?

Il venait d'hurler ces phrases, je sursautai.

— Et alors ça change quoi ! J'ai déjà aimé quelqu'un au point d'en être « imprégné », ripostai-je en mimant les guillemets de mes doigts. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, on est plus ensemble.

— Toi et moi n'avons pas la même définition du mot imprégner, mais ça mon père te l'expliquera demain. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est toi que je veux. Essaie de comprendre ça.

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je décidai de démarrer et de rentrer à la réserve. Il était inutile de rester ici.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la réserve, je me rendis d'abord chez Jacob. Depuis que nous étions repartis, nul n'avait décroché un mot. J'entendis une voix m'interpeller. Sam m'avait cherchée un peu partout comme il me l'avait souligné. Je fis mes adieux à Jacob sans grand enthousiasme, lui aussi, il se contenta de me faire un signe du menton. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Sam, qui me demanda aussitôt ce qui se passait.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à chez moi et nous restâmes sur le pas de la porte à discuter. Je lui racontai notre rencontre avec Edward et Bella, ainsi que de notre dispute, je n'étais pas à l'aise à l'idée de lui expliquer le sujet de cette querelle. Sam écouta, concentré, près à rebondir sur chaque détail. Il agissait toujours comme notre Alpha, j'étais fière de lui, cela eu pour effet, de me dérider un peu.

— Je pense qu'il tient à toi, qu'il n'est plus épris de Bella.

— Je n'y crois rien et puis de toute façon, je ne sais pas ce que je veux, donc peu importe, affirmai-je en haussant les épaules.

— Tu en es certaine ? m'interrogea Sam perplexe.

J'expirai, regardai droit devant moi. Je pus voir Sue Clearwater qui marchait au loin. Cela me rappelait le feu de camps du lendemain.

— Ma mère a dit que j'apprendrai des choses demain soir, des choses importantes. Et Jacob a dit qu'il été imprégné et que j'en saurai plus demain aussi. Je ne comprends plus rien, vivement demain, car même maintenant, des choses me sont cachées, c'est dingue.

Je ris nerveusement.

— Il t'a dit être imprégné !

— Oui, et alors ! Ça arrive à des tas de gens de parler de l'amour, si je puis me permettre, en ces termes. Et pourtant, un jour tout s'arrête. Je n'attends pas de Jacob qu'il me promette un amour éternel, seulement je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse croire qu'il a oublié Bella et que je sois la seule à ses yeux. Comment pourrais-je croire cela ?

— Parce qu'il est imprégné.

J'observai Sam encore plus décontenancée.

— Miria si tu arrivais à te connecter à nous, à pouvoir lire nos pensées dès que tu mutais, alors tu comprendrais ce qu'est l'imprégnation pour nous les loups-garous.

— Alors explique-moi Sam, je t'en prie, le suppliai-je.

— Tu comprendras davantage lorsque Billy te racontera l'histoire.

J'ouvris la bouche pour m'exprimer, mais Sam leva sa main pour que je ne l'interrompe pas.

— Ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'au moment où nous mutons, chacun d'entre nous est destiné à un individu, on ne peut pas s'y soustraire. Lorsqu'on le croise, tout se fige autour de nous, on ne voit que cette personne et on comprend que c'est elle.

Son expression était si sereine et il était heureux rien qu'à parler de ce phénomène. Ses yeux brillaient, son sourire était éblouissant, le même sourire qu'il avait chaque fois… qu'il la contemplait. Je compris.

— Emily est ton imprégnation, répliquai-je en le scrutant, les yeux grands ouverts.

— Oui, je l'aime de tout mon cœur et elle aussi. On est heureux ensemble et je suis vraiment comblé de joie. On ne sait pas quand ça va nous tomber dessus, mais lorsque ça arrive, c'est superbe. Même si dans mon cas, il y a eu des zones d'ombres, tout n'est pas que joie. Je te l'expliquerai plus tard, restons concentré sur toi.

— Et dans mon cas ?

Je me mordis les lèvres inférieures. J'étais soucieuse et angoissée par ce qu'il allait m'annoncer et que je devinais déjà.

— Miria, ton imprégnation et tout aussi mystérieuse que ta mutation. Nous le voyons tout de suite quand l'un d'entre nous est imprégné et parfois même avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui-même.

Il se mit à rire.

— C'était marrant pour Quil, il n'avait rien remarqué et on lui faisait pleins d'allusions. On a tous vu les pensées de Jacob, ainsi que son imprégnation. Mais le plus troublant, c'est que toi tu ne sembles rien ressentir. Enfin, pas comme Emily ou même Kim. Tu ne devrais même pas te poser la question de savoir s'il te plaît ou non, tu devrais juste te sentir bien à ses côtés. Parfois, tu sembles l'être et à certains moments, c'est comme si Jacob n'existait même pas à tes yeux.

— Mais je l'aime bien, je le sais ça.

— Tu hésites constamment, alors que tu ne devrais pas, avança-t-il en baissant la tête et fixant le sol. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'ai quitté Leah.

Je posai ma main devant ma bouche.

— Ton imprégnation, c'est pour ça !

— Lorsqu'Emily est venue à la réserve et surtout quand j'ai posé les yeux sur elle, j'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle, et ce fut réciproque. Seulement j'étais avec Leah et je l'aimais, je l'aimais vraiment. J'ai lutté contre ça, mais je sentais que tout autour de moi me forcer, m'obliger à être auprès d'Emily. J'en ai beaucoup souffert. Je ne voyais plus Leah comme avant, je l'appréciais, voilà tout. J'ai essayé de résister, pensant que ce sentiment s'essoufflerait avec le temps, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple béguin. Seulement même pour Emily c'était difficile de ne pas être à mes côtés. Cela nous détruisait. Je la désirais. J'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle, il fallait qu'elle soit à mes côtés, que je puisse la toucher, la sentir, l'aimer.

Il soupira.

— J'en ai discuté avec Billy et Harry et ils ont compris ce qui se passait. Nos légendes en faisaient référence, c'était l'imprégnation. Il était inutile de combattre. Emily était tout simplement la femme qui m'était destinée et rien n'aurait pu se mettre entre nous. Je n'avais plus d'autre choix et j'ai alors rompu avec Leah. Le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais rien lui dire. Je suis un loup-garou et je suis imprégné de ta cousine ! Sérieusement, que pouvais-je lui dire ? J'ai alors cherché une excuse des plus minables, que mes sentiments avaient changés et qu'on allait pas dans la même direction, des conneries de ce genre. Je l'ai blessée, j'en suis conscient.

— Mais tu n'y pouvais rien.

Je compris enfin pourquoi Leah et lui s'étaient séparés et pourquoi il était si épris d'Emily. Je réalisai aussitôt un fait, maintenant elle connaissait la vérité. Je comprenais à présent la colère de Leah, sa frustration. Elle qui avait été abandonnée par Sam pour sa cousine, Emily. Lorsqu'elle a muté et découvert la vérité, le monde a dû s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Elle avait conscience de l'intensité des sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, elle le subissait constamment et le subit toujours.

— Et maintenant, elle connait tout, c'est horrible ! reconnus-je.

L'expression de Sam changea, il était empli de remord. Je n'avais pas dit cela par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait, puisqu'au final, il n'était pas responsable. Il n'avait même pas choisi de muter, alors encore moins de s'imprégner.

— Oh ! Je suis désolée je ne le voulais pas.

— Ne t'en fais pas Miria, me rassura-t-il malgré la tristesse qui maquillait ses traits. Elle en souffre encore aujourd'hui, elle nous envoie des images lorsque nous sommes en loup, elle nous provoque, c'est pour cela que c'est parfois difficile avec elle. Mais je ne lui dis rien. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? Lui demander de cesser ça, elle n'exprime que ça colère et sa rancœur. Elle souffre et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Elle aussi est un loup-garou et pourtant ce n'était pas celle qui me fallait, c'est vraiment frustrant. Je sais qu'elle le pense parfois. Je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner.

— Mais ce n'était pas ta faute ! Elle aurait dû le comprendre après sa mutation.

— Elle en veut à tout le monde. En plus, elle découvre qu'elle est elle aussi un loup-garou, que tous ses souvenirs, tout ce qu'elle vit, n'a de secret pour aucun d'entre-nous et surtout elle voit tous les moments de bonheurs que je partage avec Emily, même les plus intimes.

Mon visage changea, je comprenais de quoi il parlait et à quoi Leah était confrontée.

— Elle vous voit en train de… Oh My God ! Mais elle doit tellement détester sa vie ! Je suis quand même ravie qu'on ne puisse pas lire mes pensées tout le temps.

— On a tous vu ton escapade en forêt avec Jacob, votre baiser et la suite chez toi.

— Hein…

J'étais devenue blême, je sentais ma tête tourner.

— Calme-toi, ce n'est rien et puis on commence à s'y habituer. Ça ne nous empêche pas d'être proche et même intime de celle que nous aimons.

— C'est particulier, dis-je en ramenant mes jambes près de mon buste. En tout cas, cette attraction est vraiment puissante.

Il m'observa les sourcils froncés.

— Je parle de l'imprégnation de nouveau, annonçai-je en souriant.

— En effet, et ce n'est pas ce que tu vis avec Jacob. Mais comme tu es différente, on ne sait pas vraiment. Pour nous, il est imprégné et Jacob le ressent également.

— Et si je décidais de vivre quelque chose avec lui et qu'au final, il n'est pas imprégné et qu'il croise celle qui lui est destinée. Cela fera comme Leah et toi, sans vouloir te manquer de respect et je refuse de vivre ça !

— C'est pour cela que je pense que tu dois mettre des distances entre lui et toi. Pour votre bien à tous les deux. Tant qu'on n'en saura pas plus. Seulement allons-nous en apprendre davantage ? Tu es un mystère pour nous.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je me blottis alors contre lui.

— Je ne souhaite pas non plus le faire souffrir, il a déjà eu sa part avec Bella. Si je m'imprègne de quelqu'un d'autre… Et pourtant, je sais que je tiens à lui, je me sens si bien à ses côtés. Là, tout de suite, il me manque.

— Et désires-tu être avec lui ?

— Ben, je sais pas.

Nous rîmes en cœur.

— Je ne peux savoir pour toi, me dit-il les larmes aux yeux tant il riait. Demain soir, tu poseras toutes les questions que tu désires, nous serons tous là pour t'aider à comprendre et après tout ira bien. Plus d'angoisse, plus de prise de tête ma cousine adorée !

— Cesse ça tout de suite Sam !

Il me chatouilla et je ne cessai de me tordre dans tous les sens.

Cela m'avait manqué, ces instants d'insouciance, comme si rien n'avait changé. De vrais gamins, cela me rappelait les fois où nous jouions lorsque nous étions enfants.

Plus tard, en début de soirée, je me rendis chez les Black. Je souhaitais discuter avec Jacob, m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Lorsque j'arrivai devant leur maison, j'entendis du bruit provenir de derrière l'habitation. J'allai voir. Jacob se trouvait là, à réparer un engin, il frappait sur une planche de métal, je ne savais pas ce qu'il fabriquait. Il ne m'entendit pas approcher, ou peut-être, il préférait m'ignorer. Je m'arrêtai pensant qu'il ne désirait pas me voir, puis je revins sur ma décision, rien ne prouvait qu'il ait perçu ma présence. J'avançai, sans bruit, un pied devant l'autre. Je l'observai. Il frappait toujours contre le bout d'acier, puis changeait d'outil ainsi que de support. Ses bras forts, ses membres si musclés, se dessinaient davantage à mesure qu'il battait l'objet. Je le désirais, je voulais être avec lui. Était-ce de l'imprégnation ou simplement de l'attirance ? La panique me prit soudainement, je décidai de partir, me retournai et percutai son véhicule.

Cela fut très rapide. Je sentis deux mains me saisir par les bras et me jeter violemment contre un mur. Je poussai un cri.

— Miria ! Mais que…

— Hola Jacob, je venais te voir… Merci pour l'accueil, lui dis-je nerveusement.

— Je ne t'avais pas reconnue, je suis désolé, fit-il en me posant sur le sol.

— N'as-tu pas reconnu mon odeur ?

— J'étais ailleurs…

Il repartit au près de ces outils et de ce qu'il travaillait. Je m'approchai de lui, m'appuyant contre la voiture qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Il me regardait à peine, m'en voulait-il toujours ? Moi qui préférais prendre la défense d'un vampire plutôt que de mon ami. Je m'assis sur le sol, adossée contre la roue avant.

— Sam m'a expliqué ce qu'est l'imprégnation pour nous autres, loups-garous.

Il se figea. Puis, il tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda enfin. Les yeux remplis d'interrogations et de surprises.

— Il m'a expliqué comment ça se passait et ce que l'on éprouvait. Ce qu'il a vécu avec Leah et Emily, avançai-je nerveusement. Voilà la cause de toutes ces tensions. Leah doit vraiment souffrir, je la plains atrocement.

— Mais Sam n'y peut rien…

— Je le sais bien.

— Que ressens-tu pour moi ?

Sa voix était dure, mais calme. Je l'examinai, il s'approcha. Jacob s'assit juste à côté de moi sur ma gauche. Je fermai les yeux et basculai ma tête en arrière, l'immobilisant contre le pare-choc de la voiture. Je me remémorai les paroles de Sam, ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je songeai également aux propos qu'il avait soutenus avant que je ne mute. Il devait déjà savoir pour Jacob et moi, il s'avait que l'on s'était embrassé et savait qu'il était imprégné, enfin s'il était vraiment… Et surtout, il avait constaté que je n'agissais pas comme une personne imprégnée. Il m'avait donc demandé de me tenir à distance de Jacob, il voulait le protéger.

Je rouvris les yeux, Jacob était toujours à mes côtés, m'observant, le regard à la fois ailleurs et présent. Il devait penser que j'étais vraiment étrange et surtout indécise.

— Sam veut que je mette des distances entre nous.

Son expression changea, il paraissait énervé et stupéfait.

— Pourquoi… Pourquoi t'aurait-il demandé ça ?

Sa voix tremblait. Je m'avançai vers lui.

— Ne te méprends pas sur les intentions de Sam. S'il a dit cela, c'est uniquement pour ton bien, crois-moi.

Il me regarda étrangement, il semblait perdu. Il posa ses doigts sur ses tempes.

— Il m'a posé plusieurs questions, sur mes sentiments, ce que je ressentais et… il ne pense pas que… Je me mordillais les lèvres. …que je sois imprégnée. Il n'est sûr de rien, c'est juste que contrairement à Emily et Kim, je ne réagis pas comme je le devrais…

— Mais si je le suis, tu l'es forcément ! grommela-t-il.

— L'es-tu vraiment Jacob ?

— Tu mets mes sentiments en question ? grinça-t-il.

— Mais quels sentiments ! Si tu es vraiment « imprégné », alors ce que tu ressens est…

— Non, je ne te le permets pas ! Es-tu en train de dire que ce que ressentent Emily et Sam n'est que de la comédie ? Que tout cela n'est rien ! Et Jared et Kim !

Il s'énerva. Il s'était redressé, se tenait sur les genoux et il m'avait entraîné avec lui. Mes propos l'avaient mis hors de lui. Je réalisai que j'avais été trop loin et surtout insultante envers mes amis.

— Je t'en prie lâche-moi. Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée, je n'aurais pas dû dire cela, j'ai été irrespectueuse envers vous tous. Pardon !

Mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens. Il me scruta, de haut en bas et ôta ses mains de mes bras.

— Je ne voulais pas Miria, je t'ai blessée ! Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas ça !

— Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui aie été abjecte.

— Je t'ai fait du mal.

— Allons, je suis un loup-garou, il en faut plus que ça pour me faire souffrir.

Je souris et me levai. Il se redressa également. Ses yeux trahissaient son angoisse. Je pris sa main dans le mienne et la posai contre ma joue.

— Jake, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis ainsi, mais je suis différente alors mon imprégnation doit l'être également. Sam pense que ça pourrait être une explication. Mais je t'apprécie beaucoup et j'aime être avec toi. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal car cela m'en fait également. Tu es beaucoup trop important pour moi.

— Miria, je ne t'oblige à rien. Je voulais juste savoir. Je sais que mes sentiments sont vrais et qu'on sera ensemble un jour ou l'autre. Alors j'attendrai.

— Mais si… si…

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mon visage. Il y avait eu tant d'émotion et maintenant Jacob qui désirait attendre, s'attacher à moi alors qu'il pourrait avoir le cœur brisé encore une fois.

— Et si nous ne sommes pas imprégnés. Que je m'imprègne de quelqu'un d'autre ou que tu t'imprègnes d'une autre personne. L'un de nous souffrira si on s'attache.

Il s'approcha de moi et prit mon visage dans ses mains.

— C'est toi que je veux.

Il s'approcha de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne fis rien. Je devais mettre des distances entre nous, le temps de comprendre ce que je ressentais. Je me reculai, mais il me tira vers lui. M'embrassant avec plus de fougue. Mon cœur battait fort et de plus en plus vite. Il s'empara de mon cou, avec délicatesse. Je posai alors ma main sur sa joue et dirigeai son visage vers le mien, partant à la découverte de sa bouche, je saisis sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes puis y fis glisser ma langue. Je le regardai, il riait. Il plaça ses mains sous mes cuisses et me souleva du sol. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, nous nous embrassions toujours aussi intensément. Je ne contrôlai plus rien et ne vis plus rien. Il me posa sur le capot de sa voiture, ramenant l'une de mes jambes près de lui et plaçant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Ses doigts se mêlèrent aux miens tandis que sa main droite maintenait toujours ma jambe contre lui. Il la lâcha et remonta le long de mon ventre et vint caresser mon visage. Il me contempla tendrement, puis il effleura mes lèvres de ses doigts et y déposa un baiser. Je le regardai intensément, ramenai mes mains près de son visage, me redressai légèrement et vins à mon tour chercher ses lèvres avant de caresser sa langue avec la mienne, doucement, sensuellement. Il répondit à mon geste. Mon corps dégageait une forte chaleur, je ne pensais pas cela possible après la mutation, mais pourtant une passion ardente dévorait mon être. Sentir ses lèvres et ses caresses étaient une sensation des plus enivrantes. Mon cœur battait vite et surtout fort. J'avais la sensation qu'il allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Je pouvais entendre également celui de Jacob, les pulsations étaient si vives, si intenses.

— Jacob ! s'éleva la voix de Billy. J'ai besoin de toi, viens ici, s'il te plaît.

Nous nous arrêtâmes et nous observâmes, surpris nous-mêmes par l'enfièvrement qui nous avait envahis. Il se redressa et plaça ses mains sur mes hanches et m'aida à me redresser. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou.

— Umm… Je crois que c'est ce qu'il nous fallait.

— Tu veux dire, être interrompus, lui dis-je en souriant.

— Oui. Heureusement que mon père a besoin de moi. Je dois le rejoindre, il va se demander où je suis si je ne réponds pas.

— Pas de souci.

— Mais, je n'ai pas envie de te quitter, avoua-t-il.

Il se tenait toujours debout devant moi. J'étais assise sur le capot de sa golf, ses bras autour de ma taille et les miens toujours autour de son cou. Je ne souhaitais pas que l'on se sépare. Etait-ce de l'imprégnation ou du désir charnel ? J'avais des sentiments pour lui, mais qu'étaient-ils ? Et surtout étais-je destinée à Jacob ? Mon ami.

Nous nous embrassâmes encore puis je me fis glisser du véhicule jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui. Je me sentais en sécurité, blottis contre lui. Je lui rappelai que son père le cherchait et qu'il était tant que je rentre chez moi. La nuit était tombée depuis fort longtemps et ma mère devait m'attendre elle aussi. Il acquiesça. Il proposa de m'accompagner mais je refusai. Une fois devant sa porte, je le saluai. On rit tous les deux, songeant à la situation.

Je m'éloignai, je fis un signe de la main et courus en direction de chez moi. Mon cœur battait vite, j'étais en émoi. Je souris en passant mes doigts sur mes lèvres. Mais l'image de Sam apparut et j'entendis ses paroles dans ma tête, ses conseils. La joie m'abandonna pour ne laisser place qu'à l'angoisse et l'interrogation. Enfin, demain j'en apprendrai plus sur moi et j'espérai que les membres du conseil pourraient me donner davantage d'explications.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Raison**

J'étais réveillée depuis un certain temps, le seul désir qui parcourait mon être, était de me transformer en louve et de m'élancer dans la forêt. Je sortis de chez moi et courus en direction des bois. Mes foulées étaient grandes et puissantes, la vitesse était importante, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à mon état animal. Une fois arrivée dans la forêt, j'avançai suffisamment afin que le couvert végétal me cache de tous regards. Je me plaçai derrière un arbre et commençai à ôter mes vêtements, nouant ceux-ci autour de ma cheville avec l'aide d'une ficelle, comme chaque membre de la meute. J'étais nue, cette sensation n'était pas désagréable, je profitai de la froideur du climat pour me rafraîchir.

Je m'élançai à nouveau avec une seule idée en tête, un seul désir, un seul souhait, devenir une louve. Etrangement, cela fut très rapide contrairement à d'ordinaire, je fus prise de tremblements et entendis un déchirement. La seconde d'après, mes pattes foulaient le sol moite et je courais bien plus rapidement. Je jouissais de cette sensation pour une fois, j'avais tant voulu devenir une louve. Dès le réveil ce sentiment m'avait envahi. Je pouvais percevoir différentes espèces animales qui fuyaient à mon approche. Je n'étais pas en chasse, je souhaitais juste ne faire qu'un avec la nature. Mes sens étaient si développés, aucun son ne m'échappait et encore moins les odeurs. A cette distance, je pouvais même savoir où se trouvaient Quil et Embry par exemple, c'était vraiment exaltant. Et ma vue était bien supérieure puisque je percevais les mouvements sur de longue distance et ma vision périphérique était extrêmement précise, rien ne pouvait m'échapper.

Je continuai à courir dans n'importe quelle direction, je partis vers l'est, puis m'arrêtai soudainement, mes pattes glissant sur le sol humide, pour repartir vers le sud. Je stoppai de nouveau ma course, fléchissant les pattes pour profiter de la puissance de celles-ci et bondis vers l'ouest. Je trouvais mon saut si gracieux et puissant, cela me rappelait celui de Leah.

Je m'immobilisai une fois de plus, mais cette fois-ci, je flairai une odeur, son odeur. Il se dirigeait vers moi à vive allure. Mes pattes quittèrent le sol et m'amenèrent à lui.

« _Wouah quelle surprise ! Tu as muté. Des fois, tu m'épates !_ »

« _Que crois-tu Jake ! Moi aussi je suis une louve._ »

Je me trouvais face à lui. Sa masse impressionnante, ce corps puissant, son pelage brun-roux qui me faisait toujours penser à du charbon ardent. Il était un peu plus grand que moi et bien plus musclé, ce loup était prêt à combattre. J'avais la sensation de passer pour un husky à ses côtés. Jacob était vraiment incroyable.

« _Ouais mais hier encore tu déprimais, enfin en matinée…_ »

Jacob me transmit alors des images, de nous deux, de notre discussion de la veille et surtout de notre étreinte. Je fus saisie.

« _Jake !_ »

« _C'est bon calme-toi ! Hier ça ne te dérangeait pas. _»

« _Crétin, c'est pas ça ! On discute sans aucun problème et je perçois tes pensées également. Ça c'est trop bien ! Il n'y a pas de blocage ou n'importe quoi dans ce genre._ »

« _Grave, j'avais même pas capté ! Ce problème est peut-être réglé, ça serait bien car parfois c'est vraiment chiant._ »

« _Oui je comprends, mais j'aimais bien lorsque mes pensées restaient… mes pensées…vois-tu._ »

« _Je vois des choses Miria, ouais des choses…_ »

« _Quoi ! Sors de ma tête !_ »

« _J'y peux rien, je vais essayer. Mais bon, je dégage si je veux._ »

« _Moi aussi, je peux voir des choses, n'oublie pas._ »

Il se concentra sur notre première étreinte lorsque nous étions dans la forêt. Je pus voir dans ses yeux et à son expression que la situation l'amusait beaucoup. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable de revoir tout cela. C'était un point positif à notre état, en tout cas si la pensée n'était pas irritable. Je pensai aussitôt à notre prochain rassemblement et surtout à Leah et Sam.

« _Ben toi aussi tu vas y avoir droit. Tu vas voir ce que c'est d'être dans la tête de celle-là !_ »

« _Ne parle pas d'elle ainsi ! Leah souffre._ »

« _Ouais mais elle nous saoule aussi, elle nous harcèle. C'est vraiment lourd._ »

« _Bon sang ! Elle va savoir ce que je pense. Je suis désolée pour elle, je comprends sa souffrance, mais je pense aussi qu'elle devrait passer à autre chose et surtout réaliser que ce n'est pas la faute de mon cousin._ »

« _Elle va te détester !_ » J'entendis Jacob s'esclaffer dans ma tête. « _Sérieusement, oui elle va le savoir, tu n'as qu'à lui dire maintenant que tu sais, au moins elle ne le découvrira pas en même temps que tout le monde. Mais bon, on a tous pensé ça, sache-le. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle nous harcèle d'ailleurs, cette harceleuse !_ »

« _Jake ! Cesse ça, Leah est mon amie._ »

« _Miria, on a vraiment que ça à faire ? Parler de Leah !_ »

« … »

« _Tu m'as parlé, j'ai rien entendu !_ »

« _Non, toi tu m'as vexée, donc j'ai rien dit. _»

« _Merde Miria, ce soir tu vas tout découvrir sur nous et tu penses à Leah !_ »

« _Toi…_ » Je me mis à grogner et montrai les crocs.

« _Miria, Miria, tu veux vraiment jouer à ça. Avec moi. Je te prends quand tu veux !_ »

« _On fait la course. Ben oui on ne va pas se battre. Je vais perdre donc c'est naze !_ »

« _Tu perdras aussi à la course._ »

« _Lâche-moi Jake et courons. Le premier qui arrive à la frontière Canadienne. C'est Parti !_ »

Je m'élançai droit devant moi. Je pus sentir mes membres s'étirer, mes muscles se contracter, je sentais l'animal qui était en moi et j'aimais cette sensation.

« _Moi aussi j'adore être en loup, je me sens si libre._ »

« _C'est pour cette raison que tu avais décidé de vivre dans cette condition après que Bella avait fait son choix… Oui, je viens de voir cela._ »

« _Ouais j'avoue. Vivre en loup ne me dérangerait pas. J'y suis habitué et j'aime ça._ »

« _Oui c'est plaisant, pour la première fois, j'ai senti l'animal qui était en moi m'appeler. Il voulait sortir._ »

Je parvins à éviter tous les obstacles sur ma trajectoire malgré ma masse. J'étais bien plus agile que lorsque j'étais humaine, mes mouvements étaient si fluides. Jacob avait de l'avance sur moi, je l'aperçus à au moins huit mètres devant moi. Il était très rapide, mais je pouvais le rattraper, je m'étais assez entraînée en défiant Leah. J'accélérai la course, augmentant davantage mes foulées. La distance, qui nous séparait, se réduisait. Il remarqua que je m'approchais, il se plaça alors sur ma trajectoire et me barra la route.

« _Et ouais, t'as pas spécifié les règles._ »

« _Je te battrai._ »

« _Reviens sur Terre, c'est moi ton adversaire !_ »

Je bondis alors sur la gauche, Jacob fit de même. Puis sur la droite, Jacob s'exécuta. Je m'élançai de nouveau sur la gauche et sautai aussitôt sur la droite, j'eus le temps de devancer Jacob, nous étions à présent au coude à coude. La frontière n'était plus très loin. Il accéléra soudainement ses foulées, je vis alors Jacob s'éloigner à une vitesse impressionnante, j'en étais frustrée. Je le rattrapai enfin, seulement, il était déjà arrivé au Canada.

« _C'était quoi ça ! Tu te réservais pour le sprint final ! Je suis impressionnée._ »

« _Et ouais, tu pensais pouvoir me battre ! T'es douée Miria, bientôt tu me planteras._ »

« _Du moment qu'aucun d'entre nous ne craint rien, c'est tout ce qui m'importe._ »

« _Rentrons ! Et c'est pas une course._ »

Nous nous élancions de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, sur la demande de Jacob nous nous arrêtions à mi-parcours. Il me demanda de reprendre ma forme humaine, m'expliquant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que nous rentrions tout de suite. Je m'éloignai de lui et cherchai un coin pour reprendre ma forme humaine et remettre mes vêtements. Je revins sur mes pas, j'attendis un moment et il arriva, vêtu uniquement d'un bermuda. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol et m'assis. Jacob vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il se pencha vers moi, plaça sa main derrière ma nuque, me tira vers lui et m'embrassa.

— Depuis le temps que je le voulais.

Je lui souris.

— Vraiment, pourtant je n'ai rien vu dans tes pensées.

— Je le gardais pour moi. J'arrive assez bien à cacher certaines choses.

Il haussa les sourcils.

— Il faudra que tu m'apprennes ça.

Je lui rendis son baiser, puis, me blottis contre lui, mon dos contre son torse. Je me sentais bien à ses côtés. Etait-ce de l'imprégnation ? Peu importe, j'avais des sentiments pour lui et il en avait pour moi, alors pourquoi hésiter ? Je pensai alors à Sam, ce qu'il m'avait dit. Voilà que je me tracassais encore une fois avec toutes ses histoires. Je n'allais pas ressortir le même refrain à Jacob. Mais une part de moi, je le ressentais, était de l'avis de Sam, ou plutôt cette partie me disait clairement de m'éloigner de Jacob. N'avais-je plus droit à une vie normale à présent ? Je ne pouvais donc pas être avec un homme qui me plaisait ! Mon instinct de loup devait-il choisir à ma place, guider mes choix ? Trop d'idées se bousculaient dans ma tête, voilà qu'encore une fois, je ne savais plus quel chemin emprunter.

Jacob était très tendre avec moi. Il me serrait contre lui, pas trop fort, mais suffisamment pour me faire comprendre que j'étais à lui. Interpréter son acte ainsi me fit sourire. Il m'embrassait dans le cou, sur les épaules, je tournai légèrement la tête et ses lèvres rencontrèrent ma joue. Puis, ses lèvres vinrent trouver les miennes, il y déposa un tendre baiser. Je pivotai alors mon corps vers lui, cette fois, mon flanc faisait face à son torse. Je m'avançai vers lui et le regardai dans les yeux. Je me perdis dans son regard marron, si voluptueux. Il prit alors mon menton entre ses doigts et me tira vers lui et m'embrassa avidement. Je pus sentir la chaleur se répandre en moi, une fièvre qui dévorait tout mon être. Tout en l'embrassant, je me plaçai face à lui et pris appuie sur mes genoux. Il fit de même et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille. Mes mains étaient scotchées à son visage, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'écarte. Il fit alors glisser l'une de ses mains sous mon t-shirt, puis s'arrêta net. Je décollai mon visage du sien, je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage et je pus sentir le mien quitter ma bouche.

— Je veux que tu sois sûre de toi, dit-il le souffle court.

— Je le suis, Jake.

— Bon … Sam va nous tuer, alors pour le moment abstenons-nous.

— Bon, si tu cites Sam, ça change la donne, en effet. C'est vrai qu'il ne va pas apprécier, mais il s'inquiète avant tout pour nous, donc… donc, il vaut mieux s'arrêter là.

Il se recula soudainement, s'assit sur le sol, une jambe fléchie et son bras en appuie dessus, il sourit.

— Tu me fais perdre le contrôle à chaque fois. Je me bats comme un dingue… Je te veux tant.

— Je ne réponds plus de moi quand je suis avec toi Jake et ça c'est pas cool. Je perds toute clairvoyance.

— J'ai vu votre conversation avec Sam, l'Alpha a parlé, je me tiendrais bien.

— Ce n'était pas un ordre d'Alpha ! dis-je surprise.

Il se contenta de me sourire.

Je m'agenouillai sur le sol et décidai de parler d'autre chose, un sujet qui sera bien moins plaisant.

— Je veux te poser une question, mais tu ne vas pas apprécier.

— Je t'écoute.

Son sourire avait disparu et une mine inquiète maquillait son visage.

— C'est à propos des…

J'hésitais à continuer. Quelle serait sa réaction ? Je pris une grande inspiration.

— Des Cullen.

Durant l'espace d'une seconde, je le vis se figer. Puis, il me fit signe de continuer tout en restant calme, en apparence, pensais-je.

— Sont-ils vraiment nos ennemis ? Vous vous êtes alliés une fois. Et le docteur Cullen t'a aidé. Que dois-je faire la prochaine fois que je verrai l'un d'eux ?

Il restait immobile, de marbre, aucune expression ne trahissait ses sentiments. Il baissa la tête.

— Miria… soupira-t-il en me regardant de nouveau. Ceux sont des vampires donc nos ennemis. Mais il y a un traité, temps qu'ils le respectent, nous coexisterons.

Il fléchit alors son autre jambe, se tenant assis, les bras posés sur les genoux et joignit ses mains. Il me regarda et continua.

— C'est notre devoir, nous devons combattre les vampires, ils sont nos ennemis.

Ses paroles étaient froides et son ton dur.

— Emmett… m'aventurai-je en détournant mon regard du sien. Je ne le vois pas comme mon ennemi. Mais comment va-t-il réagir la prochaine fois que l'on se croisera ? Va-t-il essayer de me tuer ?

— C'est possible, cracha-t-il sèchement.

J'eus un hoquet de stupeur. Mon cœur battait vite, je n'osais pas imaginer un affrontement avec lui, il avait été si gentil avec moi.

— Miria, j'ai beaucoup de colère contre les Cullen et de la rage surtout envers Edward. Je prends sur moi pour te répondre calmement, mais ce sujet me met hors de moi. Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Tu veux être ami avec un buveur de sang !

Cette fois, sa voix commençait à s'élever. Je trouvais qu'il prenait la chose bien trop calmement, je me trompais. Jacob bouillonnait à l'intérieur.

— Oui Jacob, pardonne-moi. Ce n'est pas approprié, mais j'ai le sentiment que je n'ai rien à craindre d'Emmett. S'il l'avait voulu il m'aurait déjà fait du mal.

— Il n'allait pas s'en prendre à une humaine !

— Jake, tu penses bien qu'il s'avait ce que j'étais et même mon lien ave vous !

— Il a juste voulu éviter une bagarre inutile, mais maintenant que tu as muté, tu es clairement son ennemi et ça il en a conscience ! aboya-t-il en me foudroyant du regard.

— Ne me regarde pas ainsi Jacob, s'il te plaît.

— Excuse-moi, mais… enfin cessons de parler d'eux ! Rentrons, tu veux bien.

Il se redressa, je pouvais encore ressentir son amertume et sa frustration devant mon attitude. Je me levai à mon tour et m'avançai vers lui. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je le pris alors dans mes bras. Il m'enlaça à son tour.

Je décidai de me rendre chez Leah, je voulais lui dire ce que je savais avant qu'elle le découvre en se plongeant dans mes pensées. J'avais pris une douche en rentrant chez moi, nous avions été couverts de boue après nous être posés sur le sol mouillé. Mais cela n'était pas très dramatique, ce qui me remontait le moral était le fait que Jacob avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur pendant que nous rentrions.

Une fois habillée je partis en trombe, je courus jusqu'à chez Leah. Une fois arrivée, je frappai à la porte et attendis une réponse. La porte s'ouvrit.

— Oh Miria, comment vas-tu ? Et comment se porte Aiyana ?

— Ma mère va bien, et moi aussi. Et vous Sue ?

— Je me porte comme un charme, merci Miria.

— Leah est là ?

— Non, elle est sortie…à la plage il me semble, avec Seth.

— Merci beaucoup, je vais la rejoindre. Au revoir Sue.

— Bonne journée Miria.

Je partis une fois de plus en courant, je me dirigeai vers la plage. Avec ma vitesse, j'y serais très rapidement.

Une fois arrivée, je les cherchai partout autour de moi, je n'y mis pas longtemps à apercevoir Leah et son frère. Je m'approchai d'eux.

Elle était assise et regardait l'horizon. Son visage semblait mélancolique, et paraissait si seule, délaissée.

Seth, quant à lui, se tenait plus loin, il jetait de pierre dans l'eau, tout en discutant avec sa sœur.

— Non sérieusement, je ne vois pas c'est quoi le problème ! C'est bon, j'suis plus un gosse !

— Je dis juste que tu dois être bien plus prudent. On n'est pas immortel !

J'arrivai à leur hauteur, en faisant suffisamment de bruit pour qu'ils m'entendent. Seth se retourna et me fit signe de venir auprès d'eux. Leah se redressa et me salua.

— Bonjour à vous. Votre mère m'a dit où vous trouver.

— Salut Miria, content de te voir.

— Moi aussi Seth. Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

J'observai le paysage. Le vent soufflait fort, la mer était sombre et agitée et le ciel était couvert. Il ne tarderait pas à pleuvoir très bientôt. Bien que je ne craigne plus le froid, il n'était pas toujours agréable de rester sous le déluge.

— Leah, je te cherchais, je devais te parler de quelque chose.

— Oui, vas-y, je t'écoute.

Elle se tourna vers moi et m'observa, se demandant probablement ce que je lui voulais. J'hésitai un instant, comment lui parler de ce sujet délicat, qui la rendait si triste et pleine de colère.

— Leah, je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait eu entre Sam et toi…

— Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Miria.

— Mais je suis une louve à présent, je vais le voir.

Elle baissa la tête. A cet instant, je vis Seth, qui me fit signe de la tête de m'arrêter. Je lui répondis de la même manière, agitant la tête pour qu'il comprenne que je devais continuer. Il s'écarta et nous laissa entre nous.

— Sam m'a parlé de l'imprégnation.

Elle releva la tête subitement.

— Et il m'a raconté votre histoire.

— Miria pourquoi me parles-tu de cela ?

— Leah, je comprends ta colère, mais pourquoi en vouloir à Sam encore aujourd'hui ?

— Si tu connais l'histoire, tu peux le comprendre.

Sa voix se fit plus dure.

— Mais, au début tu ignorais tout, je veux bien le comprendre. Mais à présent, tu sais pourquoi il a agi ainsi ! Il s'est imprégné et ce à cause de la mutation.

— Lâche-moi avec tout ça ! me dit-elle en criant.

— Je comprends parfaitement que tu souffres, mais pourquoi t'acharner ainsi sur tout le monde. Je te le dis car tu le verras dans les pensées de Sam et Jacob…

— Tu en as même discuté avec Jacob ? Mais t'es pas croyable !

— Il m'a parlé des pensées que tu avais et des images que tu leur transmettais. Tu aurais dû comprendre, cesser toute colère car il n'était pas responsable. Il n'a jamais voulu te faire du mal. Tu aurais dû tourner la page au moment où tu as lu leurs pensées et que tu as vu cela. Il souffre lui aussi de te voir ainsi.

— Je le sais parfaitement ! Hurla-t-elle. J'en ai conscience. Il m'a quittée car il était imprégné et je sais qu'il a lutté contre ça. Ni lui, ni Emily ne sont responsables, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être en colère contre ton cousin et de lui faire payer. Quant aux autres, ils ont acceptés si facilement, pour eux, c'était comme toi, une évidence et j'aurais dû le comprendre. Mais comment accepter cela, je l'aimais et je l'aime encore. Je suis une louve moi aussi, alors pourquoi ne s'est-il pas imprégné de moi ? Je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui ?

— Leah, je…

— Tais-toi, tu voulais des explications alors écoute ! Je vois constamment leur petit bonheur, je le vois en image, Miria. Quand il la regarde, l'embrasse, et même lorsqu'ils couchent ensemble. Il l'aime et je le vois tout le temps. Alors oui, je me venge, oui je m'acharne sur eux, car aucun d'entre eux ne m'a soutenue, ni même aidé. Je me suis retrouvée seule et ton cher cousin, ne pouvant rien m'expliquer, a préféré m'éviter. Et tu viens me demander d'accepter l'évidence !

Je ne savais quoi répondre. Leah venait de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Je comprenais maintenant l'attitude de son frère, j'aurais dû me taire.

— J'aurais dû me taire, j'ignorais ce que tu avais sur le cœur.

— Maintenant, tu sais.

Elle s'était calmée à présent, elle parlait bien plus doucement.

— Je souffre et je suis seule depuis longtemps. Miria, je n'ai rien contre toi, quelque part, j'ai été ravie d'apprendre que tu allais devenir toi aussi une louve, mais je craignais le jour où tu verrais ce que je fais et pire aujourd'hui tu sais ce que je suis !

— Comment ça ce que tu es ? Je peux comprendre. Je ne choisis aucun parti, et à présent j'apprends des choses que j'ignorais. L'amour que tu ressens pour Sam te fait du mal et je le conçois. J'ignorais que tu étais restée seule… à ce point. Et même moi, je n'ai rien fait pour toi.

— Et qu'aurais-tu fait ? Tu étais à San Francisco. Mais c'est vrai qu'à partir du moment où Sam m'a quittée, tu es devenue plus distante aussi. Tu me téléphonais bien moi souvent.

— Je suis désolée, c'est juste que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Sam ne m'avait rien expliqué. Il m'avait même limite envoyé balader. Bref, je n'ai plus cherché à savoir…

— C'est bon Miria, un jour, je m'imprégnerai aussi et tout cela sera derrière moi. Je rirai de nouveau avec tout le monde et serai heureuse. Je tournerai enfin la page et j'aspirerai à un nouveau bonheur, comme Jacob.

Je sursautai lorsqu'elle prononça son prénom, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

— Oui, je sais pour vous. On le sait tous comme tu peux le deviner. On le voit dans ses pensées et on le verra dans les tiennes.

Elle se tourna vers la mer et croisa les bras sur son torse.

— Quelque part ça me rassure. Les sentiments de Jacob ont changé, il ne souffre plus et il est heureux, même si tu le rends dingue par moment. Mais il a tourné la page sur Bella Swan, il est toujours en colère contre le vampire mais ça… enfin c'est Jacob. Il sourit à présent et c'est grâce à toi et un jour moi aussi je vivrai cela.

Elle rit. Cela me réconfortait de savoir qu'elle ne perdait pas espoir et elle me rassurait aussi sur les sentiments de Jacob. Je m'approchai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.

— Je suis là, et je serais toujours là pour toi. Je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire bien naturellement. C'est juste que je ne veux plus que tu souffres.

— Ben attendons l'imprégnation.

Nous nous regardâmes et rîmes de bon cœur.

Je décidai de rentrer mais Leah voulut rester encore un moment. Je m'éloignai, allant vers Seth qui se tenait à plusieurs mètres de là.

— Euh… ouais, j'aurais dû peut-être suivre ton conseil, mais au final les choses vont biens. Je vais rentrer.

— Miria, ma sœur souffre beaucoup, ça m'énerve de la voir comme ça et de voir que les autres s'en foutent. J'suis plus un gamin, ou sinon qu'en partie, mais je peux comprendre tout ça. Je reste avec elle car elle n'avait que moi jusqu'à maintenant. Lorsque je t'ai fait signe de te taire, c'était parce que j'avais peur que vous vous disputiez et que cela jette un froid entre vous. Leah tient à votre amitié, ainsi qu'à celle de Rachel. En tout cas, je suis content que tu t'inquiètes pour elle.

Il me sourit et alla rejoindre sa sœur. Je me retournai et les observai tous les deux. Nous avions toujours considéré Seth comme un enfant, lui qui était excité d'être un loup-garou et qui semblait s'amuser à l'idée d'affronter les vampires. Mais à y regarder de plus près, il avait traversé bien des épreuves malgré son jeune âge et pourtant il souriait tout le temps. Oui, nous nous trompions aussi sur lui, Seth était loin d'être un enfant.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, ma mère m'avait demandé de la conduire au centre-ville afin qu'elle effectue quelques achats pour la soirée. Je roulai vers Forks pendant que ma mère vérifiait sa liste d'achat.

— Bon, Sue m'a dit ce que je devais prendre car elle va aussi acheter certaines choses. Je ne dois rien oublier.

— Ce n'est pas notre premier feu et tu agis comme si c'était le cas. Reste calme maman, c'est comme la dernière fois.

Ma mère se tourna vers moi, un large sourire sur son visage.

— Miria, il s'agit de ton feu de camps, on va te raconter les légendes de la tribu Quileute. Pourquoi vous êtes des loups. Ça sera une soirée mémorable et je veux que cela soit parfait.

— Mais maman, je sais déjà un tas de choses. J'ai lu tout ça dans le livre de la famille, celui rédigé par nos ancêtres.

— J'ai lu ce livre moi aussi et je le sais bien. Mais tu verras ça sera autre chose et tu en apprendras plus. Tout ça me plait !

— Oui j'ai hâte aussi, j'ai un tas de questions à poser.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. Je préférais rester dans la voiture et attendre qu'elle ait terminé, elle accepta. J'avais apporté mon support à dessin ainsi que du matériel. Je me penchai par-dessus mon siège afin de saisir tout ce qui était posé sur la banquette arrière. Une fois en main, je me laissai glisser et revins à ma place. J'ouvris mon carton à dessin et saisis une feuille blanche que je fixai avec des pinces. Je fermai les yeux, penchant la tête en arrière et réfléchis calmement à ce que je pouvais produire. Après quelques minutes, je décidai de dessiner simplement ma maison de San Francisco ainsi qu'une partie du quartier. Je ressentais toujours un vide lorsque je pensais à la Californie, il est vrai que j'étais partie du jour au lendemain. Et quand j'avais appelé mes amis, je n'avais pas osé leur dire que je ne reviendrais pas et resterais à Washington. Que leur aurais-je dit exactement ? Et puis, nous aurions pu y retourner un jour ou l'autre, alors cela pouvait attendre.

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, les souvenirs ainsi que les sentiments me submergeaient bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je dessinais déjà la façade de ma maison et avais déjà réalisé le tracé du trottoir ainsi que du couvert végétal. Le crayon glissait sur la feuille au rythme de mes pensées, les formes devenaient plus nettes, bien plus détaillées et j'ajoutais des effets à certains endroits. Je ne savais depuis combien de temps je dessinais, mais cela m'importait peu, maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, je n'avais rien réalisé depuis que j'avais acheté mon matériel.

Je levai alors la tête afin de voir si ma mère arrivait, observant, par la même occasion, l'agitation des passants. Toutes ces personnes qui empruntaient plusieurs directions différentes, toute ces voitures qui se garaient ou quittaient le parking.

Je fus alors surprise et prise de panique. Je ne pouvais me tromper, il s'agissait de son véhicule. La voiture se garait dans le parking à plusieurs emplacements de là. Je ne savais quoi faire, devais-je aller le voir ? Mais que pourrais-je lui dire ? Je restais assise, regardant dans sa direction. La portière avant s'ouvrit. Je tournai aussitôt la tête, fixant droit devant moi, les mains crispées sur ma planche. Je pris une grande inspiration et descendis de mon 4x4. Marchant vers les magasins, il ne m'avait probablement pas vu, j'avançais vers lui. Il se retourna soudainement et je m'arrêtai d'un coup. Je le scrutai, hésitante, je ne savais ce que je devais faire. Je levai la main et le saluai. Il me sourit et j'avançai alors vers lui. Tout en marchant, je regardai autour de moi car je n'arrivais pas à le fixer. Une odeur nauséabonde se rependit autour de moi et devint bien plus incommodante à mesure que j'approchais de lui. Je savais bien de quoi il en était, aussi j'allais devoir respirer le moins possible. J'arrivais enfin devant lui. Je l'observai un moment, espérant deviner ce qu'il avait en tête.

— Salut, dis-je timidement.

— Miria, je suis ravi de te voir.

J'eus un sursaut. Ainsi il était heureux de me voir. Tout cela ne changeait rien au final. Je le regardai et j'espérai vraiment retrouver cette personne que j'appréciais.

— Euh… Tout d'abord, merci pour la dernière fois. C'était sympa de m'avoir ramenée chez moi.

— Je n'allais pas te laisser sur le banc tout de même, me dit-il en s'esclaffant.

— Emmett, ce que tu as fait été vraiment gentil quand on pense au… reste.

— Au reste ? C'est comme ça que tu nommes la situation !

— Oui bon, tu es un … et moi une … Je, je, …

Emmett m'attrapa la main et m'entraîna avec lui.

— Voilà, nous sommes loin des regards et des oreilles.

— C'est plus pratique oui.

Je crachai la suite en un seul souffle.

— Alors, tu es un vampire et je suis une louve, enfin un loup-garou, bref aucune importance. Me considères-tu comme ton ennemi ? Car moi, je refuse de te voir ainsi, mais si pour toi, je le suis alors j'accepterais ton choix, bien que cela m'insupporte. Et là je suis en train de suffoquer.

Il rit. J'inspirai profondément, remplissant mes poumons de cette odeur abjecte. Une fois mon souffle reprit, je réalisai la même entreprise, tenter de respirer le moins possible.

— Oui c'est pas à toi que ça arrivera. Emmett, savais-tu qui j'étais ?

— Je l'ai su tout de suite oui. Enfin, non, je savais que tu les fréquentais car tu avais leur odeur. Je l'ai senti quand je me suis approché de toi après la collision. Quand j'ai perçu la même odeur dans le bureau de mon père, je me suis imaginé un tas de trucs, c'est pourquoi j'ai bondi dans la pièce, bref… Par la suite, j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas l'une des leurs, juste une proche. Je t'ai trouvé intéressante, je n'ai pas menti dessus et j'ai compris que tu ignorais tout de moi. A Port Angeles, dès que je t'ai touché, j'ai compris ce qui allait se passer. Mais je n'allais pas te laisser tomber.

— Oui Sam m'a raconté, tu as été formidable et surtout tu as bien fait, ce sont ses mots, lui dis-je en souriant.

— Mais nous sommes ennemis, c'est un fait.

Je posai mes mains sur mes hanches, bombai le torse, me pinçai les lèvres et regardai ailleurs.

— Miria, je m'en fous. Peu importe ce que tu es. Si j'avais voulu t'attaquer, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. J'ai pas vraiment de problème avec les loups, tant que l'on ne me cherche pas ou les miens, tout va bien pour moi.

— Tu vois, j'appréhendais vraiment notre rencontre et j'avoue je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je pensais que tu m'aurais jeté un regard noir.

— Je te l'ai toujours dit, t'es une marrante !

Il pouffa de plus belles.

— Cesse de te moquer de moi.

Je le poussai des deux mains et il recula.

— Wouah, t'as de la force ! Intéressant.

— Wouah ! L'odeur que tu dégages est vraiment…affecte ! Et je sais bien que je sens la même chose pour toi.

— Oui en effet, tu sens fort, sache-le.

— Je m'y ferai…, dis-je sans grande conviction. Oui bon, l'espoir fait vivre comme on dit.

Il se contenta de sourire. Nous savions bien que cela ne changerait jamais. C'était notre condition, ce que nous étions. Il prit enfin la parole :

— Nos races ne sont vraiment pas faites pour coexister. Mon odeur t'insupporte et pour moi, c'est la même chose te concernant. Mais ça aussi je m'en fous.

— Je cesserai donc de respirer en ta présence.

— Et les tiens me tueront pour être responsable de ta mort.

Nous rîmes tous les deux de la situation. J'étais soulagée car je ne mettais pas trompée. Emmett acceptait ma condition malgré la sienne. Il n'avait pas pensé à me faire du mal et cela me réconfortait énormément.

Nous continuâmes à parler de nous pendant plusieurs minutes lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Il s'agissait de ma mère et elle me précisait qu'elle m'attendait à la voiture. J'en informai Emmett et nous nous quittâmes. Une fois à la voiture, j'expliquais à ma mère que j'avais vu une connaissance, bien sûr elle me demanda de qui il s'agissait. Mes amis ne se trouvant qu'à La Push, je ne pouvais que dire la vérité à ma mère. Je lui précisai que c'était Emmett et insistai sur le sujet de notre conversation. Je vis à son expression qu'elle n'était pas rassurée, toutefois étant revenue saine et sauve, elle ne paniqua pas davantage.

Nous repartîmes enfin en direction de la réserve afin de préparer le nécessaire pour la soirée. Sur le trajet, ma mère continuait à s'enthousiasmer pour cette soirée, je la regardai du coin de l'œil ne comprenant pas vraiment sa réaction. Elle vérifia sur sa liste qu'elle n'avait rien omis et fourra le papier dans son sac à main qu'elle déposa ensuite sur la banquette arrière. Je l'entendis émettre un cri de stupeur. Elle se pencha et saisit quelque chose. Alors qu'elle s'installa de nouveau sur son siège, je vis qu'elle tenait mon carton à dessin. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit plusieurs feuilles blanches, elle feuilleta rapidement le lot et tomba enfin sur le dessin que je venais de faire.

— C'est très joli, bien que ce ne soit qu'un début, dit-elle tout en analysant chaque détail. Tu t'améliores encore, c'est incroyable. Ça me manquait de ne plus te voir dessiner.

— Oui moi aussi. Ça faisait longtemps en effet.

Je continuai de fixer la route.

— Je me sens si mélancolique tout d'un coup. Notre maison, notre quartier,… tout cela me manque, avança-t-elle.

— Je veux y retourner.

Elle m'observa stupéfaite. Je la regardai et lui souris.

— Ne t'en fais pas maman. On est parti si vite et surtout j'ignorais que je n'allais pas y retourner, alors oui, je veux partir là-bas et dire adieu à tout ça comme il se doit. J'ai l'intention de revenir…

— Je sais, Miria. Je pensais aussi à y retourner afin de récupérer nos biens. Notre vie est ici à présent.

— Oui, je ne quitterais pas la meute, de toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…, soupirai-je. Je veux juste y retourner et revoir tout ça.

Je désignai le dessin d'un signe de tête.

— Alors je vais préparer notre départ, me dit-elle chaleureusement.

— On prend l'avion cette fois-ci et on louera un véhicule là-bas si nécessaire. C'est trop épuisant…

— A présent, tu n'as plus se souci.

— Oui mais à présent, je préfère aussi courir, à moins que tu désires courir à mes côtés maman, lui dis-je en rigolant.

— Bon, j'ai saisi. On va prendre l'avion. Je vais m'occuper de tout ça…

— Occupons-nous d'abord de la veillée de ce soir. On verra le reste après, ça ne presse pas.

— Mais je suis si heureuse que je pourrais faire ça dès aujourd'hui, Miria !

— Maman, conserve-toi !

— D'accord, puisque tu me le demandes, me dit-elle enthousiaste.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à la réserve. Nous saluâmes au passage les quelques personnes que nous connaissions. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes devant notre maison, Emily se tenait devant la porte.

— Oh Emily ! Je lui fis de grands signes de la main.

Je garai la voiture, alors qu'Emily se dirigeait vers nous et avec ma mère nous sortîmes du véhicule.

— Tu attends depuis longtemps, lui demanda ma mère.

— Non, à peine quelques minutes. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Emily nous expliqua qu'elle était venue aider préparer les plats pour ce soir. Elle nous aida à transporter les courses dans la maison. Puis nous commençâmes à préparer les différents plats. Sue, que ma mère avait appelée, ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre, accompagnée de Leah, toutes deux avaient les bras chargés. Lorsque je croisai son regard, je lui souris timidement, elle me rendit mon sourire, cela me rassurait, elle ne m'en voulait pas du tout. Tous ensembles, nous nous mîmes à l'ouvrage. Nous combinâmes notre savoir et notre énergie afin de satisfaire l'appétit de tous et surtout l'appétit débordant des membres de la meute. C'était vraiment du travail, même à cinq. Je me demandais comment Emily pouvait se charger de tout cela seule, elle était vraiment méritante.

Après plusieurs heures, le tout était achevé. Les entrées, les plats principaux, les déserts, ainsi que les mises en bouche. Les garçons devant s'occuper des boissons notre tâche était à présent terminée, il ne restait qu'à se préparer. Je raccompagnai Sue, Emily et Leah en voiture jusqu'à leur domicile respectif et rentrai chez moi afin de me doucher et enlever cette odeur de nourriture.

J'allais enfin assister à mon feu de camp, pensant que cela approchait je me sentais très nerveuse mais aussi si excitée. J'allais comprendre biens des choses.


End file.
